After Midnight
by deoxe
Summary: A collection of short erotic stories. Mature content, mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

After Midnight

Standard disclaimer, you know the drill.

Dedicated to my always lovely, blushing friend Kitsune.

Kay was swimming alone in the pool as I walked into the hotel pool area. It was after 2am and I was a little surprised that anyone was there at all. She looked up at me and smiled as she continued her backstroke laps. Kay was about 18, I thought, with a very athletic body. She wore a red one-piece suit with high thigh-cut which clung tightly to her body. Her long blonde hair was wrapped in a tight ponytail.

"You're a good swimmer" I said, attempting to start some conversation as I took off my robe and began to step into the warm pool.

She stopped swimming and stood up in the shallow end near me. "Thanks" she said as the water dripped from her tight body. "I like it here late since I can't seem to sleep too well lately. My parents are snoring away in our room upstairs."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," I answered. "Sometimes you just need to let off some energy."

I noticed her checking out my body as I walked down the steps into the pool. I loved getting reactions to my blue bikini, from both women and men. It shows my ample cleavage and nice 30 year old body very well. I felt my nipples harden under her look, even though I was getting very warm. I noticed Kay's small but firm tits under her thin suit also had some tiny buds showing through.

"Miss your boyfriend?" I asked. Kay looked at me a little funny, but answered "No, we broke up a while ago. He's a jerk. I found out he was cheating on me."

"That's rough," I said, moving closer to her. "Sometimes I think men just aren't worth it." She nodded, and I continued "You know, we can do all that they can do just by ourselves, we don't really need them."

Kay giggled, "Well, SOME things we can't do like they can, if you know what I mean."

I smiled, "Oh yeah? I think all we need is a little imagination and some basic tools, and we can do better."

Kay nervously laughed, but I could tell she was intrigued. She watched me as I laid back and began backstroking, slowly kicking across the pool. She watched me all the way, I'm sure noticing my breasts floating nicely on the water constrained by my tight suit, as my long legs worked effortlessly. Kay walked into waist-deep water, and laid back against the pool edge, kicking gently.

After I made another lap, I stood up again. "Damn, this strap broke again" I lied as I slipped my arm out of one side. "I've got to get a new one." Kay watched as I removed the other strap, as my large but firm breasts bounded out, nipples long and stiff in the air. I was looking at the clasp as if it were broken.

"Oh well, it's just us girls anyway" I said as I turned the top around and unbuttoned the snap, gently lifting my tits to do it. "You don't mind, do you?"

I glanced up to see Kay staring at my hardened nipples as I held my bikini top to the side. "Umm, no, not at all" she managed to stutter as she looked away quickly. 

I smiled and squatted down in the water. Kay finally looked back at me. I turned away from her slightly as I slid my bikini bottom over my ass and down my legs, and quickly stood up in the shallow end. I tossed it to the side, still facing away from her. My ass was slightly out of the water, so I was sure she got a good look at it.

"I love to skinny dip anyway, it feels so free" I said as I turned back to Kay. "Did you ever try it?"

I caught Kay's eyes checking my neatly trimmed blonde hair at my crotch. Her eyes slowly raised over my breasts, then to my own eyes. I looked directly into her brown eyes, and she quickly looked away, embarrassed that I had caught her admiring my nude body.

She looked hesitant, but then, as if deciding that she was too curious as to what I would do next, answered. "Yeah, my girlfriend and I used to do it all the time in her backyard pool at night." Then she quickly added "Skinny dip, I mean." She glanced at my breasts again, as she made up her mind. "OK, I could use some freedom."

She turned her back to me, and began to lift the straps from her shoulders, slowly peeling it off her slim, but shapely body for me. She looked over her shoulder at me as she stripped, a slight smile on her face. I felt that twinge between my legs as she lowered the tight suit down, stretching it past her nice firm butt, and bent down to pick it up from the pool bottom. As she bent over, she slowly turned toward me, her small tits hanging under her, pink nipples hardened.

The biggest rush I felt though, was when she slowly stood and turned to toss the suit to the side, and I saw her almost hairless pussy. I could see her pink lips starting to show through the few strands of blonde hair. Her nice thighs were slightly parted as she stood there, so that they converged at her nearly-bald crotch. This was one hot looking girl. Her waist was tiny, making her chest look bigger than it really was. She had a perfect hourglass figure for a girl her age.

I could tell that she was interested in me, I had seen those looks before. Some girls will clam up right away and need more gentle prodding, but Kay was ready for some woman-and-girl experimentation. I decided to be bolder. We both walked into waist deep water, and I stretched out on my back on the water, floating toward her. She came a little closer, until I was next to her, my body across the water in front of her. I looked up into her dark eyes as they roamed my body, taking extra time looking at my pussy. I kicked slowly, spreading my legs slightly to give her a good view of my own puffy lips.

As I floated closer, my side brushed her stomach as she stood, and I felt the electric jolt of desire flow through both of us. She jumped back slightly, but then, getting bolder, moved back towards me slowly. I just gazed into her eyes, trying to let her know that I was open to whatever she wanted. Susan hesitatingly reached out to touch me, placing her hand on my flat stomach just below my heaving breasts. Her eyes were looking them over, noticing the hardened nipples. Her eyes rose to meet mine, looking for the next OK.

"Go ahead, feel them" I said, and she began to caress my tits, gently at first, making my nipples harden even more under her touch. She was enraptured with my body, as she now began pinching softly my nipples. "Ohh, that feels good, Susan," I said. "I like your touch."

"I like the feel of your body," she said. "You're so beautiful and soft. You must have lots of boyfriends."

"Well," I said, "I suppose I could, but right now I'd rather be with you." Susan smiled and continued stroking me. She put one hand under the small of my back, holding me in the water, as the other ran up and down my body. She ran her hand down to my mound, stopping at the hairline. I was covered in goose bumps from the excitement of her touch. "Go ahead, touch me" I encouraged her.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered. I could tell that she was eager to learn. Her breathing was rapid as her little tits heaved on her chest, her eyes wandering over my body.

"When you and your girlfriend skinny dipped, did you ever touch each other?" I asked, hoping to bring up some emotions.

"Well," she answered slowly, "we were only about 11 or 12, we really didn't know what to do."

I kept prodding as she continued stroking me "did you kiss?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Susan answered, "We pretended we were the other's boyfriend. We would touch each other, but neither of us had much in the way of breasts, although I liked to play with Jane's, she had little nubs before I did."

"How about her pussy?," I asked. "Did you like to touch hers?" 

Susan looked longingly at mine. "We would both get pretty wet when we played with each other" she was opening up now. "We kind of rubbed each other's slit, but I don't think we ever really gave each other a real orgasm or anything."

I really wanted to take her now, but I decided to let her do the exploring for now. It felt too good to have this virgin girl experiment on me.

"Just do to me what you think you'd like done to you" I said.

Kay's hand went down to my pussy, her finger slipping into my moist slit gently. She felt for my clit, and I shivered as she found it immediately, stiffened, waiting for her touch. This girl really knew her way around a chick's body. I'm sure she must have played with herself often to know just where to touch me. I closed my eyes and let her pleasure me, sliding her finger up and down my moistening slit, her palm touching my clit just enough to tease me. Then she slipped her finger into my hole, and I let myself go limp in the water, weightless in her hands.

She entered me slowly, as she brought me closer to her chest, her tits right next to my face. I flicked out my tongue to her nipples, letting it slide over her small mounds. Kay shivered as she moaned, continuing to stroke my cunt. She pulled me closer to her, giving me easier access to her chest as I continued sucking her bite sized tits into my mouth. She found my clit, which was stiff from excitement about fucking this little girl. She began to stroke it with her fingers, letting it slide between them. As she finger fucked me, I could tell that she was getting too excited to stand for long, holding me up in the water.

"Let's move to the side of the pool" I said as I let her tit slide out of my mouth, even though I didn't want her to stop playing with my clit.

She gently let me down and I stood in front of her. Taking her head in my hands, I lowered my mouth to hers, sending an electric shock through both of us as our lips touched. I slipped my tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing me to enter her mouth with my tongue. She hungrily sucked it, as she grasped my hard ass with her fingers. I moved my hands down to her heaving chest, palming her little titties and stroking the hard nipples between my fingers. She pulled me closer to her, our blond mounds pressing together underwater. I stopped to take a breath.

"Come on, sit up on the edge of the pool" I said, leading her to the edge.

I grasped her waist and quickly lifted her onto the side of the pool, her hips about even with my chest. She put her hands on my tits, kneading the heavy mellons in her palms as she watched me. My hands were still on her waist, but now I moved them lower to her thighs. They were very muscular for a young girl, and commented on how lovely they were. I stroked the outside of her legs, waiting for her to open them for me, not wanting to push too hard. Kay leaned forward, her beautiful face touching mine for a kiss. Her eyes focused on mine as she slowly spread her legs, scooching forward on the pool side slightly. I looked down to her bald pussy, the pink lips swollen from her excitement. Her slit was wet from her own juices, and I could smell the young lust from her sweet cunt.

------------------------------  
Part 2  
------------------------------

Slowly, I leaned forward to kiss the tops of her thighs, working my way between her legs. I lifted one up and kissed the inside of her knee, working slowly up with my lips as I placed the leg on my shoulder. I touched the other leg, and she immediately placed that one up on my other shoulder as she leaned her head back, waiting for the inevitable.

I continued slowly kissing up her leg, stopping at her crotch as I kissed her smooth belly. I could feel just the hint of pubic hair on my chin as I slowly worked lower, feeling the wetness of her slit on my chin. I touched her pussy lips with my open mouth, and Kay shivered noticeably, a soft moan escaping from her young lips. She opened her legs even more. I let my tongue slip out, gently licking her soaking slit from the top down, then up again slowly. I could feel her young clit stiffen as I passed over it with my soft tongue. She slowly began to gyrate her hips, pushing her cunt gently into my flickering tongue.

Then I placed my mouth over her pussy, my top lip on her clit, as I slowly explored around her hole with my tongue. The juices were flowing quickly, and I swallowed, enjoying the youngster's taste. I gently pushed my tongue into her entrance, and she grabbed my head, pulling herself closer to me. I slipped it into her as far as I could, as my hands wandered up her body to her heaving breasts. I pulled and fondled her hard, stiff nipples, as I continued working my tongue in and out of her gushing pussy.

She was beginning to twitch, lifting her hips off the edge a little, then pulling my head into her wetness. I gently slipped my middle finger into her slit, letting her juices lubricate it well. Slowly, I began pushing it into her flowing cunt, slipping it all the way in as I continued to tongue her clit. She was tight, but took it easily, moaning softly as I moved it in and out of her hot pussy. Her moans became louder, and I started sucking harder on her stiffness, my mouth covering her snatch. I knew what was happening now, as I felt the buildup of her clit as her cunt exploded it's nectar into my face, She pulled me even tighter, as she moaned louder and louder, bucking her hips wildly as I tried to keep my finger inside her, my tongue on her spasming clit.

It was a long orgasm, followed by several smaller tingles as she came down from each one slowly. I backed out my finger, kissing gently at her slit, and licking slowly out to her thighs. My face was soaking wet from her come, and she was looking at me hungrily.

"Oh my god, I've never felt one like that before!" she said, eyes wide.

"That was a lot more than one, my dear" I said, realizing that she had never experienced multiple orgasms before. "Now you know what a woman can do with a woman."

She slipped back into the pool, taking me in her arms, pressing her body to mine as she kissed me deeply. She took my tongue into her mouth, sucking her own juices off it, seeming to enjoy every drop. We kissed like that for a while, stroking each other's bodies as our hands wandered over them. I was about to come myself just from her touches, but I knew I needed to wait. I wanted her to enjoy the feeling of bringing me off herself. 

She grasped my big tits, kneading them gently in her hands. Slowly, she kissed my chest, trailing her tongue down my cleavage, as she squeezed them together. She slowly kissed my breast, all around the nipple as it hardened again under her touch. Then, she opened her mouth and took my tit into it, sucking and licking it at the same time. It felt wonderful to have this girl making love to my tits. She flicked her tongue over the nipple, gently biting down with her lips and teeth. She worked over one, then the other, as I enjoyed her mouth on my tits.

"Let's get out of the water" I whispered, not really wanting her to stop.

I led her up the stairs, and we laid next to each other on some exercise mats. I laid on my back, and Kay gently began to kiss me again, leaning over me as we sucked tongues together. She again began kissing lower, going back to work on my tits, nipples hard as I ever remember. She was kneeling up now by my side, and I slowly began to spread my legs apart, hoping she'd pick up on the hint. Kay slid her leg between mine as she continued sucking and licking my breasts, and as I moved my other leg over, knelt between my legs, her knees together. I stroked her hair as she kissed my tits, gently guiding, but not pushing her lower. She didn't resist, but kissed gently lower to my flat stomach, licking at my belly button. It felt wonderfully erotic as her velvet tongue kissed my body, and I took my own breast in my hand, kneading it as she kissed lower.

Finally, she reached my mound, and kissed at my pubic hair. I arched my back a little, giving her easy access to my wet slit. I felt a twinge through my body as her lips touched my pussy lips, now swollen with lust, slightly spread for her. Her tongue slipped into the slit, and she began licking and kissing my pussy lips, her tongue working deeper into my cunt. This girl was a natural cunt-eater, I thought. She was touching all the right places. I bent my knees up, pulling her face closer to my crotch as she lapped at my flowing cunt. Her hands ran up to my breasts, and she kneaded them both, fondling me as she continued sucking my juices, bringing me nearer and nearer. I thrust my hips up, her tongue meeting me with each thrust. I squeezed her hands onto my tits harder, guiding her as she caressed my breasts, flicking the nipples gently with her fingers. Her tongue slipped into my hole, and she drove it in and out, stopping to lick at my erect clit as she entered and exited the flowing cunt. She was fucking me expertly with her thick tongue, my thrusts meeting hers.

She continued kneading my tits as she licked, and I began to buck my hips, the start of a huge orgasm building in my body. Suddenly, it hit. I slammed my cunt into her lapping tongue, spilling my juices over her face as she eagerly drank, still squeezing my tits together as she held her tongue on my spasming clit.

"Yes, oh yes Kay" I screamed as I felt I would literally explode.

When each wave hit, I threw my head back, humping my gushing cunt into her face. Slowly, it subsided, and Kay let her tongue relax, as she slowly kissed her way back up my body, gently touching me everywhere with her lips. I pulled her face toward mine, hers now wet with my cum. We kissed deeply as I sucked my own juices off her tongue, tasting the stickiness of my pussy. We laid there, embracing for a while, as we stroked each other's bodies, her head on my heavy chest.

"Thank you" she whispered, as she reached up to kiss me. "I loved doing that to you."

After a few minutes, we decided that we'd better get back to our rooms.

"What do you do?" she asked me as I pulled my robe over my nude body.

"I guess you could say that I am a police officer. I'm also a photographer" I said. "And I'd like you to model for me, if you would." Kay was impressed.

"What kind of photography?" she asked. "Oh, mostly free-lance" I answered, "But I really enjoy nude and erotic photography."

"I'll bet you do," she laughed. "Do you use yourself as a subject?"

"Actually, yes," I said. "I have a little remote control that I've used quite a bit. I'll show you some of my work later, if you want." 

We made a date for the next evening, and she slipped her suit back on, sliding her beautiful body into it, now proudly exhibiting herself as she pulled the tight suit over her tits. 

------------------------------

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's Kay" said a low voice.

I opened the door to find her, blond hair cascading beautifully over her shoulders. She wore skin-tight jeans, and a buttoned white blouse. Her lacy bra was visible through the thin fabric. Her makeup was done well, her beautiful brown eyes accented perfectly. I too was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. I had no bra or underwear underneath, and I felt my nipples harden just looking at Kay's tight firm ass as she walked into my room.

My room was a mini-studio, with different backgrounds spread against one wall, the camera and lighting equipment everywhere. I offered her a drink, and we sat at the table as she began looking through my portfolio. I showed her some jeans ads that I had done, as well as some food shots.

"This is really good" she said, as she looked through the book. "But where's the other stuff you told me about?"

I smiled, and pulled another book from a shelf. "You mean the erotic book?" I smiled.

I sat close to her as she opened the book. There were pictures of women partially nude, some with lingerie, and some Playboy-type poses, fully nude.

"These women are all beautiful," she said. "Did you make love to them all?"

"I wish!" I laughed. "No, only a few are open to explore like we are," I said as I stroked her long blonde hair.

Kay pressed on, though. "Tell me which ones," she insisted, as she continued flipping through the pages, admiring some of the beautiful bodies.

I got up, and pulled another book off the shelf.

"You might be interested in this one," I said, placing it on top of the one she was looking at.

She opened to the first page, which showed a picture of me with a tall redhead, her face buried between my wide-open legs, both of us totally nude.

"Oh my god!" gasped Kay. "How did you get this?" She flipped through the other pictures from the same shoot, some with me licking at her big, firm tits, others with us in a 69 position.

"That's my remote" I said, showing her a little hand-held button. "I just press this when I want a picture." I again sat next to Kay, stroking her back as she gazed at the pictures, flipping back and forth.

"Where did you get that?" she asked excitedly, as she pointed to a photo. In it, I knelt in front of the redhead as she laid before me, legs spread. Strapped around my waist, and sticking out from my crotch was a huge dildo.

"That's just one of my many props," I said, leaning close to her ear, as I kissed her cheek. Kay turned to me, opening her mouth as our tongues explored each other's mouths. This girl was already hot from seeing the photos, and was ready for some action. I decided to prolong our pleasure.

"How about some shots?" I said as I broke off the kiss and got up, taking a camera.

She stood up. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"Stand in front of the backdrop," I said, "and just look sexy." She walked over, and started posing for me. "Don't play to the camera," I said, "just try to seduce me."

"I think I can do that," Kay smiled. I clicked away as she began to show off her body, turning to show her tight buns, leaning down, jutting her chest forward. She was actually pretty good at this, I thought.

"OK," I said, "now really seduce me. But you can't touch me yet." 

She pouted her lips, but then realized what she should do. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it out of her jeans as she showed her sexy teddy.

"Keep going," I said as I continued shooting.

She then unbuttoned her jeans, sexily leaning back as she unzipped the zipper, slowly spreading the fly. I could see that she wore no underwear under the teddy, as her soft blonde hair was visible at her crotch. Slowly, she let her blouse fall to the floor, and she slowly pulled the teddy's straps off her shoulders, her jeans still tight around her waist with the fly opened.

------------------------------  
Part 3  
------------------------------

She held her loosened teddy to her chest, then slowly pushed it down, revealing her beautiful firm tits, pink little nipples hard and erect. She slid it down her sides, and began running her hands down her from her chest to her waist, then back up, caressing her tits with her palms. Then, placing her hands on her waist, palms in, she began to push her jeans lower. Slowly, she turned as she lowered them past her firm ass, as she pressed it toward the camera. Then, turning back to face me, she bent over, pulling her jeans down to her ankles.

She slowly stood up, her hands running up her legs as she did, her almost-bald pussy visible under her see-through teddy as her hands continued up to her breasts, squeezing them gently. She stepped out of the jeans, her long legs slightly spread as she posed with the teddy only covering the lower half of her beautiful body. Then, reaching one hand down the front to her crotch and the other behind her, she grasped and unsnapped the teddy at the crotch, slowly pulling the two ends up and away, showing me her nice young pussy as she stood, looking directly at me and the camera. The teddy was still wrapped around her waist, and I snapped away at the sexy young girl as she posed, knowing that she was getting me hotter with every move. She posed for some more shots, then stepped out of the teddy, and started posing completely naked, leaning against the end of a wall, taking shots as I steamed up the lens.

She was a good subject, her firm breasts thrust forward as she posed, giving typical model poses for a Playboy shoot or something. I clicked away as she turned sideways, one hand on the wall as she looked back, her nice firm ass in profile, nipples hardened, hair fluffed up.

Finally, she walked toward me, now ignoring the camera. I still held it as she knelt in front of me, reaching to unbutton my jeans. I let her pull down the zipper as she put her hands around my waist, sliding them lower on my hips. She reached around to grasp my ass, squeezing by firm bare buns gently. Then, she slowly pulled the jeans down my legs, my blonde pussy facing her as I stepped out of them. I still wore my t-shirt, which extended down past my waist, about even with my crotch.

Kay knelt in front of me, her hands on my hips as she reached under the shirt, sliding her hands up toward my waist. She pulled her nude body closer to me, her face at my stomach as she raised the shirt off my body as her hands continued upward, finally reaching my heaving breasts. Gently, she caressed them, fondling the large globes as she pulled on the hard nipples. I looked down into her upraised face, as she gazed at me, smiling.

Finally, I put down the camera and pulled the shirt over my head, her hands still searching and fondling my tits. She began to kiss my flat belly, her tongue flicking at my belly button, as she lowered her kisses to my blonde mound. Her lips gently pulled at my pussy hair as she continued to stroke my breasts, squeezing more firmly now. I could feel my own wetness building as she lowered her face, her chin and nose nuzzling my slit. I parted my legs slightly, giving her more access to my already puffed pussy lips, now hot and swollen.

Kay began to kiss my emerging clit gently, and I relaxed and let her have her way. She slid her tongue into my slit, licking up and down as my juices flowed onto her pretty face. She continued looking into my eyes as she ate and fondled me, her face glowing with desire. Finally, she buried her face into me, cramming her tongue into my cunt as I began to gyrate my hips. I reached down to pull my outer lips apart, giving her full access to my gushing juices and stiff clit. She immediately sucked it into her mouth, running her tongue all around it as I moved my own fingers to my nub. I held my cunt lips with two fingers, and began to diddle my own hot, erect clit with another finger as she sucked at my slit. She slid her tongue into my cunt entrance, penetrating slowly with the velvet softness. 

I was close to cumming now, as I began to rub myself harder, diddling my clit with my finger. She dropped a hand off my tit, and ran her own finger under my slit, around to my ass, caressing my cunt as she continued to suck. She slipped her finger into my hole, her tongue still at my entrance as she slowly fucked me with her finger, still greedily drinking my juices. Her face was covered with my cum, and looking down at her, I began to submit to the overtaking orgasm. My legs went weak as it hit me, as I took my hand from my spasming clit only to have Kay quickly pull the throbbing flesh into her mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me, this young beautiful girl enjoying every second of my pleasure as she drank from my gushing cunt, moaning loudly into it as she sucked.

Slowly, she pulled away from my cunt as the waves subsided, still sending shock waves over me as she kissed my mound and thighs, squeezing my ass gently. I reached down to her, pulling her up to stand in front of me. Pulling her close, we kissed for a long time, our tongues floating freely in each other mouths, as I ground my tits into her own young, firm titties. Our mouths sucked and pulled at each other, sharing my own wet cunt juices from her face and tongue. Our hands groped each other's firm buns, running up and down our backs as we kissed. Finally, Susan pulled back.

"I've got to catch my breath," she gasped. "That was intense! I came when you did! I didn't even touch myself! That's never happened before!" She was elated.

"Giving pleasure is the best way to get pleasure," I said. "Now you know how that works! But you still have to let me have my turn, you know."

Susan smiled, "Oh yes, you'll get your turn," she replied, playfully thrusting her crotch forward.

I could see her pink pussy lips glisten with wetness under the camera lights, and realized just how hot she was now. I walked over to the couch, and laid on my back, one leg raised over the low back of the sofa.

"I want you to sit on my face now, Kay," I said, surprising myself with my voice, which sounded pleading.

I realized now that this girl had taken over the master's role, and I would do anything she wanted. Luckily, she wanted her cunt eaten as badly as I wanted to taste it. She walked over next to me, letting me look at her hot body as she stood there for a second. Then, facing my feet, she raised her leg over me, kneeling beside my head, her blonde pussy inches above my face. I grasped her by the hips, pulling her wetness lower to my mouth. She knelt upright, and slowly bent her legs lower, letting her slit brush my lips, allowing me to taste her sweet juices. I flicked my tongue out toward her pink slit, but she quickly pulled away, kneeling upright again.

"I'll direct you" she said in a low, sexy voice. "Do what I say."

I couldn't believe that this little girl could become so dominant, literally overnight. But I loved the thought of what I would do to her, so I let her continue.

"Lick all around it, don't touch it," she whispered. And she lowered herself as my tongue flicked on her outer lips, careful to not touch the sweet slit. 

"Lick up to my ass," she continued, and I let my tongue slide up toward her anus, looking pink and clean as I slid up and down her crack.

"Now, ram your tongue in my cunt!" she practically yelled, as she slammed herself down on my face. I pushed my tongue into her soaking hole, sliding it up as far as I could, before she pulled up again, gasping.

"Oh god, now kiss my slit," she asked, her voice softening. "But don't lick it!" she added, her firm tone returning to her voice.

I began to slide my lips over her smooth cunt as she rocked, swinging her hips back and forth over my mouth. My hands were still on her hips, holding her over my mouth. Her hands reached for her own little breasts, and she began squeezing the tennis-sized tits as she humped my face. Suddenly, she stopped, lifting herself off of me. My own cunt was beginning to really juice up, as this little girl exited me. I squeezed my legs together, enjoying the pressure on my own clit. Slowly, Susan leaned forward, running a hand down my stomach to my wet crotch. I again parted my legs, and her hand caressed my snatch. Slowly, she lowered her pussy back down to my face.

"Lick my clit" she said, her breathing becoming labored.

I gladly flicked her little nub over my tongue, sucking and licking her gushing slit as I worked her beautiful cunt. She leaned even further forward, and I felt her titties touch my stomach, as she pressed her own face toward my wet pussy. She continued rocking back and forth over my face, sliding her wetness over my thrusting tongue. I felt a jolt of pleasure as her tongue again entered my slit, caressing my erect clit and drinking my juices. We humped each other's faces in a moaning sixty-nine, pleasuring each other's cunts with our lips and tongues.

Soon, Kay began to push harder into my mouth, as her breathing really picked up, moaning into my own wet pussy. Her tongue danced all around my stiff clit, then she plunged it into my hole, filling it with her soft tongue. I felt her orgasm build as I slid my own tongue deep into her cunt, drinking her sweet juices as she humped my face. I too was building up, but I concentrated on her pleasure as she began to buck harder and harder, lifting herself off my face slightly, then slamming down again. I felt myself begin to cum as I felt her clit twitch on my lips, splashing juices over my face. I too bucked into her moaning mouth, as another wave came over us both, and she drank my juices gladly.

One after another, the orgasms swept over our bodies, each other's lips feeling the pressure as our cunts squirted juices all over each other's face. It was wonderful, and Susan collapsed on top of me, pushing herself down a little on my body so I could catch my own breath between her legs. She then turned around on the couch, squeezing beside me as she laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair as we nuzzled each other, kissing softly as we laid there. I tasted my own juices again on her mouth, and she was able to taste hers from mine.

"That was even better than last night," she said quietly. "You are an incredible woman Tonks."

I just kissed her softly, and answered, "Now you're a woman too, Kay. Now you know what a woman can do for another. You won't ever forget me." We slept together that night, making love most of the night. Kay was eager to learn all about lovemaking, using all of my experience and 'tools'. 

When she left the next morning, she could barely walk. As I kissed her at the door, we said goodbye for good. She left that day, but I'll always remember her as the girl I awakened the lesbian within.


	2. Chapter 2

**Most people would think it was odd for a boy to be ramming his big hard prick into his little sister's sopping pussy until he fountained his sperm into her unprotected womb.**

**But I didn't.**

**You see, I was that sister. Let me tell you the story, and then maybe you'll understand.**

**In 1954 our parents lived on a small manor in Kent, and our closest neighbors were 40 miles away. Daddy raised horses and sheep. Momma kept some chickens and a huge garden that produced most of the food we ate all year long. We also had a milk cow and there were wild cattle around. Daddy said they were left over from the wild west days. Every once in a while he'd shoot one and drag it in with a team of horses and we'd butcher it. Our days were full of making that farm work.**

**Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that our family was the whole world to Bobby and me. We were home schooled and, other than visitors who came to the manor, we never saw another soul. I didn't even know such a thing as the Wirarding Wireless existed until I was seventeen and went on a trip to visit my Aunt Betty and Uncle Bob, who my brother was named after.**

**Anyway, Bobby and I were each other's playmates, friends, everything to each other as we grew up. He was a year older than I. My first memories were of him, holding me with his arms around me, up on top of a horse as we followed our father somewhere. It was bouncy and exciting, but warm and safe too at the same time. Most of my other memories of being young also include Bobby. We helped on the farm too. We didn't think of it as work. It was just our life, and we did everything together. We even slept together. Our bedroom was up in the attic of the little house we lived in, and there was a home-made bed in there. It was too small to put two regular beds in, so Daddy made a bed that was custom fit into one end of the room. It was smaller than what would be called a queen bed today, but bigger than a double. I know it seemed like acres big to us as we jumped and bounced on it when we were little. But when it came time to sleep we were invariably snuggled up together, like puppies, sharing each other's warmth and that nice feeling of being next to somebody.**

**Our parents weren't too shy about their lovemaking. In the evening, when all the work was done and we were all gathered in the main room, reading or playing games or whatever, mom and dad would start smooching, and pretty soon he'd have his hands all over her, and begin taking parts of her clothing off. Usually they would get up and go to their bedroom, telling us kids they were going to "have a conference" and for us not to bother them. Especially later, but when I was seven or eight I remember several times when daddy would get momma all naked and then get on top of her on the couch. The only reason I paid any real attention was because of the sounds they made. I mean Bobby and I lay in bed naked together all the time, right? Lying around naked was no real surprise. But momma would start moaning, and then they looked like they were wrestling or something. Eventually momma would scream and wrap her legs around ****daddy's waist while he yelled too.**

**I remember one night after this happened and Bobby and I sat there watching them and looking at each other like "What in the world are they doing?" I asked Bobby "Hey, why do you think daddy kept talking about coming somewhere? How can you come when you're already there?" He said he didn't know, and that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep so would I please shut up. Six months later when they did that again, on the couch, I saw, as poppa rolled on top of her that his penis was hard and sticking out from his body. That was different. I'd seen his and Bobby's penises plenty of times, but never looking like that. So I watched carefully and suddenly realized they were doing what the horses did every spring! They were mating! I got all excited and ran over to them yelling about how I wanted a little sister, or I was going to have a little sister or something like that. They started laughing and both of them put their arms around me and crushed me to them as daddy yelled some more about coming. Momma had big tears in her eyes and I asked her if she was OK and they laughed again.**

**It was after that that they pretty much went to their room every time poppa started taking her clothes off. They kept smooching in front of us though.**

**When I was twelve and it was in the fall, I got into bed one night and Bobby and I were talking. We usually did that as we went to sleep - just talked about the day, or what we were going to do tomorrow, or about a book one of us was reading or something. But this night Bobby said "Rachel? Why do you suppose they kiss so much?" I knew what he meant. Poppa and momma were always kissing and running their hands all over each other's bodies.**

**"I don't know" I said.**

**Then he put his arm over me and said "You wanna try it? I mean the way they do? You know, see what it's like?"**

**I said "Sure" and the next thing I knew his lips came up against mine and stayed there. It was OK, but our noses kept getting in the way. It was hard to breathe too. But we worked hard at it, trying to figure out why they did it so much. Then, when I couldn't breathe one time, I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't breathe and my tongue touched his lips.**

**He jerked back from me as I gasped in air and said "You licked me!" I said as how I had NOT licked him, but was just trying to breathe but he said "No, it felt good. Do it again." So we kissed and I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out and then he did too and... oh my goodness. What a difference.**

**In that instant we both knew exactly why our parents did that so much. We did it for half an hour that night, and every night after that. We still talked, but we kissed a lot too. I don't know why we didn't do it in the daytime. I guess since we discovered it in bed we just saved it for bedtime.**

**We had taken baths together until I was maybe eight or nine. We didn't stop because of the boy/girl thing, but because we wouldn't fit into the tub together comfortably any more. After that one of us would sit on the commode while the other one bathed, and then we'd switch. One day, about a month after my thirteenth birthday, I took my bath and then sat on the commode, naked of course, running my hands through my long blonde hair, getting the snarls out while Bobby took his bath and we talked. Suddenly he said "Hey! You're growing hair!" I looked at him and he was staring between my legs. My knees were maybe a foot apart. I spread them further and looked and said "So? You have it too."**

**He said "Yeah, but I never noticed it on you before. Then he looked at me sort of strange and said "And your boobs are bigger too." I looked down at them. They had been growing pretty well for a couple of years and now they stood out six or eight inches from my chest. They didn't look like mamma's. Hers were all full and heavy looking, like the udder of Bessie, our milk cow. Mine didn't look anything like that. They were cones, with pointed tips. The nipples were kind of puffy and round looking, like somebody had cut a golf ball in half and pasted them to the tips of my breasts. I wasn't much impressed with them, but they were all I had.**

**"You think so?" I said. "I don't think they're growing very fast at all."**

**He allowed as how they were lots bigger than the last time he saw them, which was stupid, since he'd seen them the night before when we got in bed. I told him so. Then he smiled and said one was bigger than the other and that if that kept up pretty soon I'd be leaning over sideways all the time. He thought that was oh so clever and laughed, but it made me mad. We got in a yelling match. About the time I yelled that he was just plain stupid and to quit looking at me, momma came in and broke up. She saw me there, comb in hand, naked, sitting on the toilet seat while my brother, wet and soapy yelled at me. She barked at us to break it up and we scowled at each other as he dried off and I finished my hair.**

**That night though, as we kissed each other good night, Bobby's hand wandered up and over one of my breasts. It tingled when he touched it, especially the nipple, and I was surprised. I mean we'd been touching each other for over a decade, but this felt different... nicer somehow. It made me want to slide my hands all over his back. So I did. I discovered his butt is like ROCK!**

**The next night at supper my dad looked at my mom and then sort of cleared his throat and said "Well, I guess I'd better be thinking about building on to the house." Just like that. Then he went back to eating.**

**Bobby and I were astonished. We looked at each other and shrugged.**

**"Why?" I finally asked.**

**Now HE looked surprised for some reason. "Well, you and Bobby are getting all grown up and I figured you might want your own room now." He looked at my mother like ****"What have you gotten me into here?"**

**I said "Why would I need my own room?"**

**Momma said "So you have some privacy, honey. Don't you want privacy?"**

**Now I was confused. I'd spent every day of my life in the presence of other people. The only time I'd ever been alone was when I was working on a job that didn't take more than one family member to complete. Alone was fine. It gave me time to think about things without being interrupted, but why would I want to be alone in a room of my own? All the time? At night? That would just be lonely, not alone. I said so.**

**Now my mother looked astonished. "You don't mind sleeping with your brother?"**

**I said "Of course not. How else would I keep warm? And who would I talk to as I go to sleep?"**

**Bobby was sitting there, his head turning from side to side as he looked at whoever was speaking. His eyes were real big and he looked like he was holding his breath or something.**

**My daddy looked at momma and said "What the hell am I supposed to do now Molly?"**

**She looked stunned and said "I guess I was wrong."**

**So, from then until I turned fifteen things went on as usual. Bobby and I would cuddle and kiss in bed and run our hands all over each other's bodies each night as we went to sleep.**

**In the summers, when it got warm, and the days were done. I usually just wore one of my poppa's old work shirts after dinner. All we did was sit around the main room. I didn't need shoes or anything, so that's all I wore. I found out later in life that other girls wore panties, but none of the women in our house did. I didn't even own a pair until my Aunt Betty took me shopping during a visit to her house when I was seventeen. Anyway, in the summer I was fifteen I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, dressed in one of poppa's old shirts. I had grown some, and this particular shirt, which was my favorite because it was so thin and soft, was getting a little small on me and my pussy was showing. Of course I didn't think a thing about it, but my daddy kept looking at me and he nudged my mother and whispered in her ear. She giggled and they started that kissing and fondling that Bobby and I knew would lead to a "conference" before long. But this time momma slapped his hands away from her and said "Quit. You have no shame."**

**Then she got up and said "Rachel? It's about time I taught you to sew." That was OK with me. Momma did most all her sewing during the day while the rest of us were out doing chores. So I'd never been there to watch as she did amazing things with needle and thread. She made most of our clothes. So I said "Great, I need a new pair of britches, with built in chaps."**

**My father started laughing so hard he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He was ****laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. My mother just looked disgusted. "First, dear, we're going to make you a nightgown."**

**A nightgown! Now why in the world would I want a nightgown? Momma had one. She wore it when the weather got cool. When it was really cold we all wore pants and sweaters until it was time for bed. But momma liked to wear that nightgown around after supper. It looked nice, I supposed, and it would keep you warm if it wasn't too cold, but now? In summer? I thought that was goofy. I said so.**

**My mother just said "Well, we're going to make you one young lady, so get used to the idea."**

**So we made me a nightgown. Mamma rooted around in her stash of cloth and started muttering about nothing being big enough. Finally she came out with some old curtains that she thought she could make work. They were dark brown, but I didn't care what color the thing would be anyway. We cut and measured and she showed me how to sew a seam on the old treadle machine she had and pretty soon we had what looked like a dress to me. When I slipped it over my head it hung down clear to my ankles. It was warm, all right. Inside of ten minutes I was dragging it back off, sweating. My mom threw up her hands and the nightgown got hung on a hook for the rest of the summer. I did use it in the fall though, and it was nice.**

**Bobby had been real interested in how well the hair was growing on my pussy since that night in the bathroom. He liked to examine me when we bathed... "to see how you're coming along". He had a lot of hair around his penis and sometimes I was a little jealous. Anyway, I got thrown from a horse we were gentling and had sprained my shoulder. So that night, in the bathroom, I asked him to wash my body for me, so I didn't have to move around too much. I got up on my knees in the tub and he started splashing water on me. Then he got his hands all soapy and washed me all over. When he got to my butt he slipped his hand between my legs and washed there too.**

**Wow! That felt different.**

**Then he moved to the front and slid his soapy hand between my legs again. It sure felt different than when I washed there. I mean, when I did it it felt good. I'd sort of gotten in the habit of washing there really really good. I might wash there for ten minutes while I talked to Bobby. But when he did it, it made a strange tightness in my stomach, and then heat. I felt something happen inside my body and that heat started moving! It was like something had spilled inside me and was going to seep out from between my legs. I was in the bath, though, so I couldn't tell what happened.**

**Sometimes, when we got into bed he'd look me over real good. It made me feel all warm inside, because he usually said something about how I was pretty. Then we'd settle down to some serious kissing and rubbing. He'd never rubbed my pussy before. So that night, when we were kissing, I told him about how nice it had felt when his hand was between my legs and asked him to rub there again. His hand slipped between my legs. "Your hair ****is soft" he murmured in my ear. I spread my legs. He rubbed some more and I felt that strange heat inside me again. I told him about it and he gasped. "You're getting wet down there!" he said. "Are you peeing?!" he asked incredulously?**

**"Of course not" I said crossly. "Why would I pee on your hand, you idiot?"**

**"Well it's wet." he said. He moved his fingers around and now they slipped back and forth like when his hands were all soapy. "And slick too." He rubbed some more and one of his fingers just naturally fell inside the furrow I had down there. It rubbed over a bump at the top of my slit and I felt a little electric tingle shoot through me.**

**"Oooo wait!" I said.**

**His hand stopped.**

**"Noo I don't mean stop!" I barked. "I mean wait, right there." My hand went down to his and I pressed on that finger. Then I guided his hand back and forth, making that finger rub the bump. I started panting. This felt REALLY good. "Feel that bump? It feels REALLY good when you rub that."**

**So he started rubbing it some more. Pretty soon I was flopped on my back, spread eagle, whimpering and thrashing as he fingerfucked me but good. I don't remember too much about that first orgasm. Except that Bobby was making me feel so good, so special, I knew I would love him forever. I told him so. And my shoulder didn't even hurt!**

**I know he was worried that he'd hurt me. After I came he was leaning over me, whispering "Are you OK? Rachel? Please say something." I couldn't, because I was breathing too hard, but I put a hand up, with one finger to his lips and nodded. Eventually I was able to tell him what had happened. Or at least what I'd felt. We didn't exactly KNOW what had happened right then. But I knew I wanted it to happen again. He allowed as how it might not be a good idea to go through that again right away. So we kissed some more and drifted off to sleep.**

**Well, that meant that every night I had to get him to rub me after that. He didn't mind. We found out that if we were kissing while he rubbed that I could get that special feeling pretty quickly. And more than once a night!**

**Then one night, in the bathroom, after I was done and Bobby was in the tub, I was sitting there, idly stroking my bump when Bobby said "Hey!" He had a funny look on his face and he stood up in the but, saying "Look at this!" His penis was hard! And I mean HARD. It was sort of like that in the mornings when he first got up, but as soon as he peed it went back to looking normal again.**

**I said "You need me to move? You have to pee?"**

**He shook his head and said "No, I was just watching you play with yourself and it got hard." His hand went around it. It fit like it was made for that. He stroked it and then said "Wow, that feels really good." So he kept stroking it and pretty soon he got this wild eyed look and he was grunting and his knees bent and suddenly a long white ropey ****looking stream of white stuff shot out of his penis! It landed right on my stomach and the hand I was stroking myself with.**

**Then, just as I registered that this stuff was hot, his penis spat again, TWICE! Those were weaker, though, and didn't get on me. I knew he wasn't peeing. I'd seen both him and poppa pee plenty of times. This was different, and I thought about how when he played with me I got wet, and that maybe this was the same thing. I told him so. But he had to sit down once his penis stopped leaking and I don't know if he heard me really or not.**

**When we got into bed that night he rubbed me, like usual, and I got off. Then I asked him if he wanted me to rub him, but he said it was sore, a little, and he was worried that he'd hurt it or something.**

**But the next night it was OK, and when I put my hand on it, it got stiff again. I wanted to look at it, so ye lay on his back and spread his legs, while I got down there and examined this new toy. I stroked it a few times, like he had and he sighed, saying it felt so good.**

**"It looks a little like one of Bessie's teats." I said. Then I remembered a time, when I was very little. My poppa and I had been in the barn and he was milking Bessie. He told me to sit down beside him - I had to be only four or five at the time. He told me to open my mouth and when I did, he aimed one of Bessie's teats at it and squeezed a shot of milk straight into my mouth. I had spluttered and choked a little, but then I thought it was cool.**

**I'd forgotten all about that.**

**I remembered it had tasted good. And it had been warm. Like the stuff Bobby had shot on my stomach.**

**I think it was that memory that made me do it. I'd never have thought of doing anything like it otherwise, I'm sure. But, looking at Bobby's "teat" I just got the urge to put my mouth on it. When I did I thought he'd had some kind of attack. He started thrashing around on the bed and his hips bounced up off the sheet and something warm and wet filled my mouth. I swallowed, more out of self defense than because I wanted to, but then, after I got some room in my mouth and could taste it, it wasn't bad at all. It wasn't as sweet as Bessie's milk, and it was thicker, but it tasted pretty good. Plus it was a lot less messy than just letting it spew everywhere.**

**In the fall when I was sixteen Something happened that changed a lot of things. It was cool and I'd been wearing my nightgown, which was pretty soft by then. But when it was time to go to bed Bobby wanted me to take it off. We did all our kissing and masturbating naked, and it always felt really good to rub up against each other naked, so I didn't mind taking it off at all. But I burrowed down under the covers and up against Bobby to keep warm. In the process of kissing he rolled half on top of me. Then he got all the way on top of me. We were kissing and rubbing together. His peter was digging ****into my pussy as he squirmed around on top of me. It was all hard and I hadn't sucked the stuff out of it yet. We'd had an accident several weeks before, when we'd been doing pretty much the same thing as now. One minute he'd been rubbing his penis all over my stomach and the next it was shooting sticky white sperm all over my pussy and stomach.**

**What a mess!**

**I told him so too. I told him the next time he'd better tell me about it so I could get my mouth on him. We'd had to change the sheets and I got cold and was grumpy for two days. So anyway, this time he started huffing and puffing and I asked him if he was about to shoot. He said "Yeah" all dreamy like and I started pushing on him to get him off me so I could catch the good stuff in my mouth. But he wanted to keep rubbing and between him lunging at me and me pushing him away, somehow his penis slid right inside me!**

**Now we knew how animals mated. And I'd seen my momma and daddy mating that one time. But we hadn't ever thought about doing it ourselves. I mean brothers and sisters don't have babies together, right? Everybody knows that. So, while we did everything else in the world, we never thought about fucking. But when his nasty old boner slid up inside my poor pussy, and my poor pussy just flat LOVED it, I didn't know what to do. Then, to top it off, he groaned and his prick swelled up and started shooting like crazy.**

**I was thanking my lucky stars that it all went up inside me, because as much as he was shooting we would have had to change the sheets again.**

**To this day I don't know why I never thought about the possibility that my brother had just fucked a baby in my belly. Now that I think back on it, I suspect that I assumed you didn't have a baby unless you TRIED to have a baby. I mean, back then, girls like me thought you had to DECIDE to get pregnant, and then you did something that MADE you pregnant, and you told everyone you were going to have one, and later you did. I know how stupid that sounds now, but back then... well, maybe I WAS stupid.**

**Of course we both loved it. And, of course we both adopted that as one of the things we did every night after that. If my brother didn't poke his big old hard cock up my pussy and fill it up with brother butter every night then it was because either he was sick, or I was. That's why we got caught.**

**I remember I had just gotten out of the bathtub one night and had sat down on the stool to comb my hair. Bobby was about to get in, and he got distracted because my legs were spread. He loved to look at my pussy, and play with it and lick it and then poke his prod in it. Anyway, the only place we'd ever done that was in bed, just before we went to sleep. Don't ask me why, but we never did it while we were doing chores or whatever. But this night Bobby got to looking at my pussy and he got all hard and he asked if he could put it in me right there in the bathroom. Well, we tried with me sitting on the toilet, but that hurt his knees. He tried lying down on the edge of the tub while I straddled him, but that hurt his back. He wanted me to lie down on the floor, but the tile ****was cold.**

**So then he got the idea of trying to do it standing up. He pushed me up against the wall and I lifted a leg. He had to stoop to get in me. He'd grown about four inches in the last three months and was now two or three inches taller than me. So he got it in me and then just stood up. That lifted me off the floor. That put the most wonderful pressure on my poor clitty. And then he started bouncing me up and down. We didn't know it but I was banging into the wall and shaking the whole house.**

**So, when my mother barged in the bathroom door, her astonished eyes were met with her son, balls deep in her daughter, who was impaled helplessly, feet off the floor, as her son's thick white spooge ran down my legs, seeing as how he'd just pumped a cupful in me.**

**She noticed the fact that I wasn't yelling and hitting him. Of course the other fact that I was cooing "Oh yeah, Bobby, squirt that beautiful stuff up in me" might have had something to do with her arriving at the conclusion that we were both involved in this activity of our own free wills.**

**First she got all pale. As I recall it now, that was probably because she, of all people in the house, knew exactly how dangerous it was that there was sticky silver sperm flowing out of my pussy. Then, as Bobby stepped back and his big old boner slithered out of me with a squelch, she got sort of red in the face. I do remember her saying "Now you two stop that RIGHT NOW!!" and then she just turned around and left. I looked at him and he looked at me and we just shrugged. You have to remember that we didn't actually know we were doing anything wrong. Not then, anyway.**

**But we figured it out when Daddy walked into our bedroom and told Bobby to go see his mother. I'd seen Daddy mad a time or two, and he was pissed. I had been about to get in bed, so I was naked. Daddy had on some shorts. He came right out with it. "Your ma says you and Bobby were having sex in the bathroom."**

**I thought about that. You know how sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees? It was like that. Here we'd been doing this fun and wonderful thing for months and months but it had never clicked that we were "having sex". We were just doing something that felt good. Really good. But when Daddy said that I understood. "Um... yessir" I said.**

**He frowned. Maybe he expected me to argue. "And she says he came in you."**

**There was that strange way of talking again. "Well, we were there together. I mean we came there together, so I guess so." I was trying to have a conversation, but I didn't know what I was talking about. My poppa was a smart man, though and he figured out that I didn't understand.**

**"What I mean is that he put his seed inside you." he said.**

**I couldn't help it. I looked down at my pussy, expecting corn or wheat or something to pour out. I was confused. It must have showed. Daddy rolled his eyes.**

**"His penis shot white stuff inside you." he said with a sigh.**

**I brightened. This I understood. "Oh yes. That's our favorite part."**

**He smiled and then tried to look stern. "You aren't supposed to do that with your brother."**

**"How come daddy? It's fun. It keeps us warm. We don't fight about much any more."**

**"Well, for one thing he might get a baby in you." daddy said softly.**

**I just looked at him. A baby! Remember the forest for the trees? Yup, it all came clear. We had been mating. That's what the animals did to have young. But wait! "You and momma do it and she doesn't have any babies."**

**His eyes got big. "Well, yeah, but... see it's all in the timing... man your momma should have had a talk with you a long time ago." He was getting frustrated. "Your brother shouldn't want to do that with you." he said angrily.**

**"How come?" I asked. "You do" I pointed. There was a tent in his shorts. I knew exactly what caused that tent. I saw it on Bobby a lot. Bobby had one every time he wanted to put his penis in me and shoot what poppa had called his seed.**

**He looked down and gasped. Then he looked up at me and his eyes had a sort of haunted look in them. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." he said miserably.**

**"What for?" Now I was really confused. Bobby got a hard on when he wanted to have sex with me. Now Daddy had one too, so he must want to have sex with me too. OK. I liked Bobby and I loved my daddy, so what was the problem? I told him so.**

**He got this funny look on his face and said "So If I wanted you to lay down on that bed and spread your legs for me... you would?"**

**"Sure" I said. "That would be fun. I've wondered what it would feel like to have a different one in me."**

**Which is how I ended up flat on my back while my daddy, with his MUCH bigger penis, prodded me very nicely. I got my good feeling twice in a row with a daddy-pecker in me. His cock was bigger around than Bobby's, but not as long. It was all knobby too, and it scraped around inside me in the nicest way. But soon enough his penis did just exactly what Bobby's always had. It swelled up and began making my pussy all warm and wet inside. Daddy said he was coming right before he did that, and I finally understood what he meant by that. It meant his stuff was coming to be inside my pussy! He came a lot too.**

**Well then he was all teary eyed and saying he was sorry and that we had to go talk to momma about this. He struggled back into his shorts and told me to put on my nightgown and then we went through the living room to the other side of the house, where their bedroom was. Daddy pushed open the door and then stopped like he'd been hit by a truck. There, on the bed, momma was lying there naked on her back. Her legs ****were spread wide and there, between them, mating her like crazy, was Bobby. Momma was having a pretty good time. Of course I knew why. Bobby was pretty good with that slab of meat that hung between his legs. It was long and once it was inside you it poked just about up to your stomach if he got it angled just right. Momma's hands were hitting the bed beside them, and her head was flailing from side to side. She was obviously having her good feeling too.**

**Then Bobby grunted and started making sounds I knew all too well. He jammed his pecker way up inside her and stopped still. Momma's eyes snapped open and she said "No Bobby... not inside me honey... I'm not safe" She obviously didn't understand. Once Bobby got to where he was, he stayed there until he was all emptied out. If it was in your mouth, you'd better keep it there. If it was in your pussy, same thing. Otherwise you were going to have to change the sheets.**

**Well, of course I understand all of this now that I'm older. And now that our sexual education got caught up. We learned about Pandora's box after that. It got to be a code word between all of us. Somebody would say "Its time to open Pandora's box" and in two shakes there'd be four naked people just having sex like all get out. Sometimes it was Daddy and me. Sometimes it was Bobby and me. Sometimes they'd take turns and both of them would spread their seed. Once I found out about how dangerous it was I just sort of gave up and assumed I'd be having a baby pretty soon. I wasn't about to stop doing the most fun thing in the world.**

**I was right too. It wasn't two months later that I started missing periods. I didn't mind that one bit, I'll tell you that. And it felt good to have something alive inside me all the time. True, I didn't know if it was Bobby's or Daddy's, but that part didn't really matter. It was mine, after all, and I loved it. Along about the eighth and ninth months I cussed it some, and Daddy and Bobby too. But I had some support from momma. Her belly swelled right along with mine. It was so strange to think about me having a baby sister or brother seventeen years younger than me! And it would grow up with my own baby!**

**So, now you understand the importance of a good education. Because Bobby and I didn't get ALL the facts when we were young, we embarked on a road that led us places most folks don't want to go. And if they knew the real parents of my precious Lucius, they'd frown and harrumph and say how wrong it was.**

**They can just think that all they want. I have better things to do. Lucius will have a brother or sister in a couple of months and I want to be ready. Then, I think maybe I'll just start all over again.**

...remember, be kind and review...


	3. Chapter 3

I was 18 years old and had still never even been kissed. It was somewhat odd though because I was in no way a nerd or was in no way socially awkward. In terms of looks, I was not displeasing to the eye, although I was shorter than average, which did not bode well for me in the complexities of female desire. Still, the lack of sexual interaction probably came down to the fact that my standards may have been too high at times and on the other times I lacked the confidence to make the transition from casual flirting to a spontaneous (and probably clumsy) kiss. The following story details the events that led from my sexual innocence and chagrin to the blossoming of the luckiest night in history – it is just a shame that no one believed me!

It was the winter holidays and my friends and I had decided to have a celebratory break from the pressures of University life. We all had a love for the mountaineering/ skiing lifestyle and so took advantage of our collective free time and splurged on a generous package deal to an unpopular ski lodge in the Swiss Alps. The trip was for six nights. It was all fun and games up until the afternoon on what would turn into the fifth night.

After five days of getting a little too well acquainted with my friends (nothing gay – not that there's anything wrong with that!) I needed some time alone and so took it upon myself to go for a lovely afternoon cross country mountain trek. In retrospection, my little getaway was probably a tiny bit stupid, but hey, I was young, invincible and didn't have the time for trivial news items such as weather reports.

After a while, the crisp mountain air, the absolute white of the snow and the fact that the only sound was a whistling of the wind had all caused me to lose track of time and direction. I remembered thinking that there were probably no people for miles. I breathed deeply and decided to head back in the direction I came from, which was not easy, for I had been walking indiscriminately for a couple of hours and had no compass. At that point, I was not nervous and was quite confident of making my way back to the lodge without much trouble. However, after making use of intuition and the fresh footprints left in the snow, I noticed an encompassing shadow that had cast itself over everything in site. Dark clouds had circled over head relatively quickly. Snowflakes had already started to fall and were picking up tempo at a somewhat alarming rate. It was at that moment that slight pangs of anxiety crippled the top half of my body. The snow kept falling and the gentle whispers of the wind had turned into bellowing screams of vigorous ghosts.

I was surprised at how fast the temperature had dropped and in a matter of minutes I had gone from cozy to shivering. The snow was now pounding down and I was finding it difficult to see. I realized I was caught in a blizzard, but I was inexperienced in dealing with them. I did not know how long they lasted and so it was difficult to decide whether to just keep trudging along or sit still and wait for my vision to clear up a bit. It was mainly the glacial winds that spurred me on, because I knew that the blizzard would only cause the temperatures to continue dropping and in terms of clothing – I was not at all prepared.

After walking for about an hour, the storm had not let up, if anything it had probably become more formidable. With just the short radius of visibility before the sheer white to guide me, I was beginning to think that I was going in the wrong direction. The terrain was unfamiliar and there was a distinct lack of stable ground.

Another hour had passed and I now realized I was lost. I was struggling to take substantial breaths and I was aware that it was very important for me to find shelter. It was then that I saw a dark shape through the dense snow, which could have only been ten metres away. Stretching my numb hands, I walked closer and realized it was a small timber hut. I felt a surge of relief, knowing that the hut would probably save my life. I went around to the front and found a porch. I knew people occupied the hut because a snow swamped car was parked outside. Without hesitation, I rapped heavily on the door and waited with hopeful anticipation.

After a brief wait, the door swung open slowly to reveal a woman in a heavy snow coat that draped just above her knees. I noticed that her legs were bare and found this to be strange but did not have enough time to think about it. I was taken aback by the woman's beauty. She was young – I guessed about twenty. She had dark, long, thick hair and had features that resembled a Mediterranean goddess, naturally tanned, with eyes as dark as her hair. She was absolutely beautiful, in an imposing, super model way (yes, she was taller than me).

I tried to say hello, but the cold must have affected my throat because only a whisper came out. The woman grabbed my jacket and pulled me inside. I cleared my throat and managed to thank her.

"The blizzard hit so quickly I must have got lost," I appealed.

She did not look very sympathetic though and asked "Were you alone?"

I nodded. She spoke abruptly and with a European accent I couldn't decipher at the time.

"We just got to the cabin this morning; we did not have time to get wood for a fire." She said quickly and I realized she must have been getting colder by the second. I also realized that the cabin provided a barrier to the cutting wind, but was not much of a barrier to the bitter cold.

"We?" I asked.

"This is a holiday home. I brought my sister and her friend for the weekend, but the shit weather turns and we weren't prepared. Although, I expected something like this to happen. What can go wrong will go wrong." She said sarcastically with no flake of humor.

I was impressed by her English, but as she stood there pouting (more in an annoyed than sexy way) I didn't know what to say so I told her my name.

"Whatever, if this storm keeps up, names won't matter anymore. But, in the meantime – I'm Sophia." At that moment she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "Come on, you are going to have to keep warm or you will get hy-hyp…"

"Hypothermia," I chimed in.

"Yes, that."

Sophia turned and began to walk into one of the rooms. The cabin only had a living room, a tiny kitchen, a small bathroom and one bedroom. Sophia entered the bedroom and I followed, not sure of what to expect.

The bedroom, like the rest of cabin, was lit up by candles and gas lanterns. A fairly strong orange glow lit up a double bed in the centre of the room. Two girls were cuddled up on one half of the bed under a woolen blanket. They both looked up when I entered and stared at me, so I introduced myself.

"He was caught in the storm, but it doesn't look like it will let up tonight so he will have to stay here." Sophia told the girls, and then she looked at me and said "the blonde one is my sister, Caterina. And that's her friend Alana."

Caterina had her back to me, but Alana put her head up and managed a small smile. For a split second I became a bit dizzy, when I realized that Alana was nearly as attractive as Sophia.

Sophia then blew my mind and caught me off guard, "The temperatures in the cabin are as cold as they have ever been. We have been using each others body temperatures to stay warm. It is the only way." Sophia spoke very matter-of-factly without much emotion. This made the whole scene a little surreal. I actually remember gulping and feeling like a loser for doing so.

"Get undressed. You are probably the coldest, so you can go in the middle." Sophia instructed. I hesitated. "Hurry up, if you haven't noticed its fucking freezing." This time I could detect a little grin in between the chattering of teeth.

Despite the cold and my powerful urge to get warm, I was still overcome with equally powerful feelings of nervousness. I was being silly and I knew it, but the feelings stayed. I took my jacket off, and automatically felt a constant chill, so I sped up and removed the rest off my clothes quite quickly – except for my boxers. I kind of raised my eyebrows at Sophia.

"For God's sake, grow up. If one of us gets hypothermia we will be stuck here, without help until the snow stops. Anyway, your shorts are damp from the snow – how can u expect to get warm if you are wet?" She stated vehemently.

Sophia reminded me of one of those French art students, who are constantly cynical and smoking a fag. But I did what I was told and removed my boxers.

Sophia pointed to the bed. I moved over to the edge and glanced over to the girls. Caterina was the closest to me but still had her back towards me. She was holding Alana, who had her back to Caterina. I lifted up the blanket and slid into the bed. As I slid across to the middle of the bed, I realized that as I had the blanket up, the shadows and orange light from the candles were dancing on the slender, naked back of Caterina all the way down to lowest of her lower back, showing just a smidgeon of the rise of her bottom.

That view made my heart jump just a bit, before it was taken over by awkwardness. I laid on my back close to Caterina, not really knowing what I should do. I looked over to Sophia who had her back to me and was pulling the large jacket over her head. While she hung her jacket up in the closet, I had a complete view of the back of her entirely naked body. Her thick, lush hair ran halfway down her back, swaying against her perfect light brown skin as she struggled with the closet door. Never in my life had I seen such a perfect ass (not that I had seen any type of ass before – except maybe in the odd strip club). However, her ass was perfectly proportioned to the rest of body. Her tanned legs looked incredibly smooth and ran as long as a fire pole up to her taut behind. As my eyes tried to work with my memory to save the image of her indefinitely, she turned around. I didn't get a long look at the front, because she caught me staring at her and I was quick to try and save face by averting my gaze to the ceiling. But of what I did see was absolutely gorgeous. She had her arms crossed across her breasts, but once again, her front was well proportioned. All I remember seeing a small, rectangular patch of hair in between her bronzed legs.

As Sophia was climbing into the bed next to me, Caterina twisted her body (under the covers now) and looked at me. I know no one will believe me, but this girl was just as stunning as her older sister, although very different looking. Caterina had hair similar to Sophia's except it was blonde and very straight, rather than wavy. She was not one of those girls that you would tag "beautiful," not that she wasn't up to the standard of her beautiful sister, but the tag just did not fit Caterina. She was ridiculously cute – to the point of pure sexiness. Her skin was a similar color to Sophia's except not quite as tanned. Her eyes were also dissimilar as they were a sky blue. Perhaps she was a natural blonde after all. Her lips were pink and her nose was small and slightly upturned. She looked fairly young.

"Hey, isn't it cold?" She whispered with a frown, not waiting for an answer. "What were you doing walking by yourself in the mountains?"

"I was just getting away for awhile; I guess I should have listened to the weather report." I replied.

"You think?" She was just as sarcastic as her sister; except it was obvious she was teasing rather than being nasty. She spoke in a slightly different accent to her sisters. I was not an expert of linguistics but it sounded like Cat spoke in a more Italian accent, while Sophia's was more French.

"How old are you? You don't look very old," She whispered.

"18. How bout you?"

"I just turned 18 this month. Anyway if you forgot, my name is Caterina – but I like Cat."

She then grabbed my arm, turned back to her original position and wrapped my arm around her stomach. I couldn't believe my luck. If only I hadn't of been so cold, I would have enjoyed it a hell of a lot more. I then felt Sophia up against my back as she put her arm around me and held me tight. I just lied there for a moment wondering if this had all been set up as an elaborate prank. As I realized that was stupid, I moved closer to Cat so my chest was touching her back. Her hair was brushed up against my face. It smelled of apricot. I was the happiest I had ever been.

We laid in that position for about 30 minutes. There had been several times during the half-hour, which went quite quick mind you, when my arm had 'accidentally' risen from Cat's flat stomach and had rested below her breasts, which were radiating a sensual heat. On one occasion she had repositioned herself and I was fairly sure that my penis lightly touched her behind, which was very close to making me hard. So, I used the same trick and repositioned myself by inching my ass into Sophia's lap. I swear I felt her pubic hair brush against me, which nearly tipped me over the edge as well. It doesn't sound like much, but remember to an 18 year old who had never experienced female sexual contact, being surrounded by three naked European beauties was absolute bliss.

The body heat had worked fairly well as you could feel a warmth circulate under the blanket. After a while, it was not necessary to be in the spoon positions, so we were all just kind of free to lie how we wanted. I turned on my back, as did Sophia. Cat and Alana were now on their sides facing each other, whispering about something. The bed was so small that even if we did not need body interaction to stay warm, we would all still be touching anyway. My shoulder was now rubbed up against Sophia's. I looked over at her, but she had her eyes closed. My God, she was beautiful. I looked at her blanket covered breasts as her chest breathed in and out. Her breasts were bigger than I had originally thought. I was not an expert on bra sizes, but I guessed them to be about a large C cup.

I sighed deeply and stared back up at the ceiling listening to the storm that sounded like it was still going strong. It was then, that Cat did a complete turn onto her side to face me, but as she did the back of her hand touched my penis momentarily and ran across my thigh. It had looked like that this happened by accident as her hand flailed out while she rolled over, but I had a feeling she had done this on purpose. She was, after all, younger than me, so maybe she was just as inexperienced and sexually innocent as me. Unlikely, but certainly possible. My heart was beating at the prospect that she had just teased me like that on purpose. I looked at her and she too had her eyes closed. She looked so sexy, lying there in the candlelight that I was ridiculously close to kissing her, but didn't of course – if I was that spontaneous I might have not been a virgin.

I realized at that moment that Sophia was beginning to shiver. Only our shoulders were touching, so she wasn't getting much body warmth. I didn't do anything for the moment; I wanted to see what she would do. She didn't even open her eyes. I barely even knew Sophia, but I could tell that she was quite stubborn, so I did not expect her to complain about being cold. I put my hand on her arm to see if she was awake. She opened her eyes, so without saying a word, I placed my right arm under her neck and covered my shoulder with hers, so I was holding her very close. Surprisingly, she placed her head into the crook of my neck. Because of the position we were in, my leg intertwined with her gorgeous leg. I wrapped her up with my left hand. My left hand was supposed to lie on her stomach, but unintentionally I had placed it a bit lower and the tips of my fingers were touching the top of her pubic hair – and best of all, she did not seem to realize it.

This is the closest I had ever come to a girl's minge and so I was obviously quite excited by this. Her pubic hair was straight, rather than curly and was trimmed fairly short. It was awesome to have one of the most beautiful girl's I had ever seen in my arms, naked. It was an even better feeling when she stopped shivering and I knew it had been my body that warmed her.

We stayed in this position for sometime, before Cat placed her leg over my free leg and hugged me from behind. Once again, her hand just happened to scrape over my now semi – hard penis (I say scrape – but silk doesn't scrape – it glides.) Her second penis touch could not have been another accident. I also felt her breasts pressing against my back, which was not necessary in that position, as I did not feel Sophia's breasts at all earlier. So I definitely thought something was going on with Cat. I wasn't sure whether she was just trying to tease me or whether she actually found me attractive. Either way, I was now in heaven (excuse the cliché) but there is no better way to describe it. Here I was holding a Mediterranean beauty, our legs wrapped around each other, while her younger sister holds me from behind. I thought that it couldn't get better than that – How wrong I was.

Sometime later, the storm was still persevering and it was still bitterly cold. Alana, who I almost forgot was there, began to complain that she was getting cold. I didn't blame her, considering she had been on the end of the bed the whole time and was being physically ignored by Cat. So Sophia offered a solution – Alana should swap with Cat for awhile because my body temperature was the highest. Worked for me. Sophia and I had returned to lying on our backs, with my right arm wrapped around her left arm. Not as close as I would have liked, but hey, I'll take what I can. Listening to Sophia, Alana climbed over Cat and in doing so revealed her breasts to me. Her nipples were fairly small, but they were in proportion to her breasts, which were about a B cup. Out of the three girls, she was the smallest in stature. She couldn't have been over 5'3. She flopped down next to me. She lay on her side, with one arm draped across my chest and her head on my shoulder.

"Hi" she said and smiled.

"Hi."

I stared down at her, the first chance I had to look at her properly. She had light brown, medium length hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was the fairest of all the girls. As you would call Sophia beautiful and Cat extremely cute, I guess you would call Alana exceptionally pretty. She had soft features, but her standout was her lips, which were shaped perfectly. Her hair hung around her flawlessly milky shoulders and possibly because of her size, she looked the youngest and the most innocent. Yet, like the other two girls, she was damn sexy.

Then, this innocent looking girl did something unexpected: while still on her side, she pulled her leg up and placed it over my crotch. She pulled herself as close to me as possible, which meant that not only were her breasts pressed against my chest, but I could feel the slight prickliness of her pubic hair against the side of my leg and concluded that she must shave her pubic hair really short. I noticed that her mound was radiating more heat than any part of her body. Being bold, I slid my hand quickly over her petite behind and then placed it on her leg and I slid my other arm behind her neck pulling her even closer to me. Even something as small as glancing my hand over her ass, gave me a bolt of adrenalin. I had to be careful though, her leg was covering some of my penis and I didn't particularly want to get an erection, just in case it was the girls' culture that determined their openness to sexuality and not their attraction to me. It was definitely a struggle to keep my cock down. All these sensations I was experiencing at once was not common for me. Never had a girl shown any affection towards me and here I had a beautiful girl warming my leg with her pussy. The uncertainty of her intentions made it even sexier. It was more of a rush if she wasn't really aware that she was driving me insanely frustrated.

After ten minutes, I could already feel that Alana was warming up. However, I didn't think Cat was very happy being on the end. She kept making noises with her tongue and was continuously thrashing around under the blanket.

She finally piped up, "Move over Alana, I've got no room." I could detect a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Alana moaned and looked up at me smiling with a glint in her eye. She said something to Cat in her own language. Alana had a strong Italian accent.

With that she drew her leg over me completely, so she was lying right on top of me, saddling me. "Happy now?" But Cat just laughed. The way Alana was positioned, I could feel my penis – which was still not hard – under just next to her pussy, between her sex and the top of her thigh. She lied down on my chest, squashing her breasts against my chest. At this point, I was considerably surprised but loved it at the same time.

"You're not uncomfortable are you?" She asked coyly.

"Um, no," was all I could manage to splutter.

"Jesus, Alana," Sophia interjected with a frown on her face. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to us.

"What? I am still cold and there is no better way to get warm." Alana tried to explain herself to Sophia, who just ignored her and kept her back to us.

Alana placed her head in the nape of my neck and shut her eyes. We stayed in this position for about five minutes before Alana began to squirm on top of me. At first, I thought she was going to get off me and I was more than disappointed, but, she was merely repositioning herself. The result saw my penis being squeezed between her pussy and my stomach. Because her pubic hair was shaved fairly short, I could slightly feel her pussy lips on the underside of my semi-hard cock. The sensation was like nothing I had ever experienced.

There were two contrasting feelings standing out: the almost tickly feeling of her cropped bush against my stomach just a little bit under my belly-button and then the warmth of her pussy lips against the underside of my penis. I cast my gaze down to Alana and she was gazing right back at me, grinning coyly. Her gorgeous eyes were piercing my shyness and I knew that if I didn't go in for the kiss, I would forever scold myself. So, for the first time, I bit the bullet and quickly raised my head, pressing my lips against Alana's in more of a peck than a kiss. My heart was beating furiously, by the way, and I pulled my head back to gauge her reaction.

She grinned and lifted her chest off me just an inch while she arched her neck. She placed a hand behind my hand and placed her lips on mine. Our mouths both opened and we kissed passionately. She kissed me with a vigor and thirst that automatically sent me hard for – I am proud to say – the first time of the night. I felt the tip of her tongue lash my lips. Her tongue was actually hot, especially when compared with the cold room. I had my eyes closed, but I could still make out a dim flicker of candlelight that paraded around the room. I also noticed that Alana smelled awesome. She must have been wearing some type of perfume – but because it was late at night, the perfume had lost some fragrance, so it was a very subtle aroma.

Following Alana's kissing technique, I gleaned my tongue over her upper lip, to which she reacted by licking my tongue before I got it back inside my mouth. Her tongue followed, however, and she began to massage the inside of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around hers, while her lips were mashed against mine. While this was going on, I was very aware of the feeling of my cock against her pussy lips. There was no friction, but I had allowed myself to get an erection, so my penis was literally throbbing. I knew that I had never been this hard and I could not stop the constant pulsating of it. The warmth of her mouth and slit contrasted with the cold so perfectly that I thought I would come right there and then. Alana didn't make it better when she began to gyrate her hips ever so slightly. I moved my hands from the small of her back to her butt. Cupping her ass, I pulled her upwards towards me, which slid her slit along the shaft of my cock.

Now the aching head of my penis was touching the folds of her pussy. It was absolute bliss. Alana broke off our kiss and slowly sat up. She obviously wasn't thinking straight though because the blanket that was covering her and the other two girls was tossed backwards. My full view of Alana with her chocolate colored hair bouncing over her shoulders and her perky breasts with her small, aroused nipples did not last long. The blanket had caused Sophia to get annoyed, she looked over her shoulder and scolded her.

"For fuck Alana, go back to the end of the bed. Some of us are still cold and don't want to deal with you fooling around."

Alana rolled her eyes, but Sophia must have had some authority with Cat and Alana, because, much to my dismay, Alana did what she told and lifted off me. She then began to hop over Cat, but in doing so she was sure to drag her leg over my unsatisfied cock, and for a moment linger her foot on the head of it. She then did a small jump over Cat, leaving me breathless and frustrated. But do not get me wrong, I was very grateful for that exchange with Alana. My first kiss and my first ass rubdown was better than I had expected – and trust me, after 18 years, expectations were quite high.

Sometime later, I opened my eyes after a brief power nap and looked around the room. The blizzard was still raging on outside. I looked over to Cat who was rubbing shoulders with me, lying on her back. She was staring out into space and playing with her golden hair. To my right, Sophia still had her back to me, except she had moved closer to me. My shoulder was pressed against her upper back, with her luscious hair draped over my arm and some of my chest. I could feel her butt pressed against my outer thigh. I smiled. Cat noticed my stupid grin.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked very softly in a whisper.

Alana must have been asleep and Cat didn't want to wake her. Still on my back, I tuned my head to face her.

"I don't know…I guess I just feel lucky. I mean, sure I was unlucky enough to get caught in a blizzard in the first place, but if I hadn't of stumbled onto your cabin, then I may have been dead by now." It wasn't a complete lie, as I was lucky to be alive, but Cat caught on to me anyway.

"So it has nothing to do with the three naked girls you are sharing a bed with?" She teased.

"Well, that is just a bonus."

Cat giggled quietly.

"So, where are you actually from? Do u live in Switzerland?" I barraged her.

"No, I live in Italy. In a small town about thirty miles away from Turin."

"I have no clue where that is."

"Yeah, well, it is close to the French and Swiss borders. Not far from here, really. Alana too. She lives walking distance to my house. We have both lived there all of our lives, pretty much. It is a very beautiful place."

"I can imagine. So you and Sophia are originally from Italy then?"

"Well… not really. I was actually born in Belgium and Sophia in France. Sophia and I are only half-sisters. My father is Sophia's father, but we have different mothers. Our father is Italian. But, my mother met him in Belgium. Sophia's mother is French. My father is married to my mother and we moved back to his hometown shortly after I was born. Sophia goes to college in Lyon in France, which is close to her mother."

"But you are still close with Sophia?"

"Yeah, we don't see each other as often as we would like, but my father still stays in contact with her mother, so our families are very close."

"Really? Where I am from that sort of stuff does not happen much. Split families don't often see each other. You are pretty lucky. Your dad must be a good guy."

"Yeah he is. We are his only children, so even though Sophia doesn't live with us, he still tries to see her as much as possible. He is even paying for her to go to college."

"How come you can speak such fluent English? I don't know a word of Italian."

"My mother speaks English very well and she thinks that it is important to be able to speak it for many professions now, so she often talks to us in English at home. Plus it is a main subject at school. And Sophia does an English course at University…so anyway, what is your story?"

Cat and I talked for the next half hour. We definitely had chemistry and a couple of times I experienced sensations of surrealism. I mean, I was having a good, deep conversation with a girl so far out of my league that I would never even consider approaching in ordinary life. And for me, the fact that she was European was a huge turn-on. All three girls just seemed to have a mystery and eloquence to them that was a huge relief to the girls I was used to talking to. I mean, like I said at the beginning, I was not what you would call a social loser (a sexual loser, yes). I had female friends and some of them were attractive, but this was different. This was exotic and exciting. Anyway, my conversation with Cat turned very interesting after we began talking about Sophia's career.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you have graduated from high school?" I asked her, genuinely interested.

"I am not sure. My father thinks I should go to college like Sophia, but I can't think of anything to study. My mother thinks I should do modeling – just like Sophia."

"Sophia is a model as well?"

"Only part-time. She likes it, but she doesn't want a career in it. She mainly does fashion shows in Lyon."

"That might be a good job to look into to."

"I don't know. It would be fantastic to travel the world, but I don't think I would like so much attention focused on me. Besides, Sophia has had some good modeling work, but even she said it is difficult to break into the profession. And she is stunning, so what chance do I have to make it."

"What do you mean? You are just as beautiful as Sophia, if not more so." I told her this, perhaps a little too keenly.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to say anything, I wasn't looking for a compliment or anything." Cat blushed a little bit.

We were now lying on our sides, facing each other. The candlelight was flickering over her face, which made her features seem even more delicate than they already were. Strands of her fair hair dangled over one of her eyes. She brushed them away with her fingers and then placed her hand gently onto her cheek in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her tanned, Belgian skin accentuated the beauty of her sapphire eyes, which shone with a warmth, with a depth that made me forget about my friends that were probably considerably worried and the blizzard all together. I had even forgotten that we were not the only two in the bed.

"I know I didn't have to say it. But, I honestly mean it. There is something about you. I mean, apart from you being so striking that I am finding it difficult to look away, you are also modest and engaging. Although, you could easily conquer the modeling world, it would be a shame if you did, because I would hate to think that you would mainly be appreciated for your beauty and not, well you know, your other qualities that have shined through just in the short time we have been talking."

Cat didn't say anything. She just looked into my eyes for a moment and then slowly brought her face close to mine. She ever so faintly brushed her cheek against mine. Her lips were over mine, but were not touching me. She was looking into my eyes. My heart was pounding. I had never felt emotions like the ones I was feeling at that moment. With our eyes still locked on each other, I felt Cat's lips press against mine ever so softly. The kiss was as gentle as one could imagine. It was completely opposite to my previous kiss with Alana. I brought up my hands to the side of her face and briefly held her bottom lip between my lips, before she did the same to my upper lip. The kiss could not have been more perfect. I felt her mouth open a bit wider and the kiss became more heated. I felt her tongue between my lips and met it with my own. The warmth of her tongue sent a surge through my body. Throughout the entire kiss, our lips were only lightly touching. The force of this meant much more to me than the fevered, tongue lashing kiss with Alana.

Cat broke the kiss as slowly as she initiated it, lingering her bottom lip on my top. As she pulled her head back she still had her eyes closed.

"Wow," I murmured.

"You have obviously done that before," Cat said, gliding her hand through her hair.

I didn't expect her to say that, so she kind of caught me off guard. I wasn't sure whether she wanted me to be experienced or if she didn't care that I was not a representative for the sexually active. I decided that the moment deserved honesty.

"Well actually, not really, no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am not what you would call experienced in this kind of stuff."

"You mean, kissing?"

"Yeah, but not just kissing…"

"Oh my god," She whispered, "I thought I was the only one."

"Huh?"

"Ok, don't laugh at me, but that was sort of my first kiss."

It shocked me that such a hottie like Cat had never been kissed – but I was intrigued.

"I know, it sounds a bit odd," she continued, "but I don't know, I guess I was just late to mature. And between my parents and Sophia, you can't be surprised."

"Why, what about them?"

"My father is a strong Catholic and never allowed me to see boys while I was in school. He said my education was more important for me. Sophia agreed. She used to tell me that all guys were only after sex, so I should wait until I found a good guy. There were many boys who asked me out, but I am shy so I would always just blush and walk away."

"I know exactly how you feel."

"So you are shy? You know how to talk to girls though; you have made me feel comfortable."

"Yeah, the talking has always been fine, but then it is always up to the guy to make the first move and I don't know I guess I just lack the confidence."

"Me too. I think that is why Alana and I are such close friends. If we go out to a bar or something, she is very extroverted and flirty. I guess it balances out my shyness. But she is a good friend. There have been many times when she has met somebody she finds attractive, but doesn't take it further because she doesn't want to leave me at the bar alone. I owe her a lot."

"But, haven't you ever been curious about…you know."

"Yeah definitely, but in a religious household, you think of it more as a fantasy than a possibility. What about you? It is not often that guys can hold out till they're eighteen before they want to go with a girl."

"Well, I will be honest…It has not been the easiest thing I have ever done."

Cat smiled, then steered the conversation into new territory. "I have always wanted to know what…" she trailed off, blushing again.

"Go on, you can trust me."

Cat breathed in deeply as if to calm herself. "It's just that I have always wanted to know…what a penis feels like."

The question in itself caused the blood to rush straight to the new focal point of discussion. I was at best, lost for words - and at worst, close to fainting. I knew that if I didn't say something supportive soon, she would get embarrassed and that would be the end.

"Uhh, yeah. Well if you want to…"

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? I am trying to think of one thing in the whole world that I would rather do – and I am drawing a blank."

I immediately thought that that didn't sound casual enough, but Cat laughed softly. She then shrugged and she kissed me again. This time it was only just a bit more than a peck before she pulled away. She then put her hands under the blanket and blindly attempted to find my considerably erect penis – she did this excruciatingly slow mind you. I was not particularly nervous about getting it touched for the first time. I knew from the articles of magazines that my penis was of average size. Not like Cat would have a comparison anyway. I was looking into her eyes as she finally laid a hand over the shaft of my cock. And I tell you it was the best feeling in the world. Despite the cold, her hands had warmed up as she had held them under her face for most of the time. Using only one hand, she gently wrapped her palm around the shaft, not touching the head at all. I felt her second hand enfold over the underside of the shaft, as she quickly slid it up over the head. She then used the opposite hand to do the same on the top of the shaft. So she was softly sliding both hands consecutively up the shaft. This was intended just to tease me, but at the time I honestly could not imagine that it would get better than this.

Cat now focused just on becoming acquainted with such a new stimulus. She lightly touched the exposed head. The tips of her fingers gently glided over the topside of the head, causing me to shudder. The head of my penis was extremely sensitive – perhaps because of a lack of use. As a result, even so much of a feather touching would cause strong sensations. Cat continued to explore just the head. She placed her thumb right at the base of my slit and slowly slid it up over the small opening, which caused a drop of pre-cum to form. She felt the slight lubrication form, so used her thumb to spread it over the entire head. Every single time she moved her fingers over my penis, the ultra-sensitive head would almost cause me to jerk away – not in pain, but just in an intense feeling of pleasure. She moved her fingers down below the base of the head, where my foreskin had bundled. She traced around the foreskin before pulling it down the shaft as far as it would go. She then used her thumb on the underside, and two fingers on the topside of the shaft to pull the foreskin slowly up over the base of the head and all the way to the summit of my penis. She pulled the foreskin back down just as slowly. She repeated this several times, taking it all the way to the top and all the way to the base.

I had begun to close my eyes to better savor the moment, but opened them quickly again realizing that I may never be touched by a girl as stunning as Cat again and so I did not want to take my eyes off her. Meanwhile, she had picked up pace and I realized that her hot little hand was incredibly close to making me come. However, I was not yet comfortable to allow this to happen, so I placed my hand over hers to slow her down. She knew enough to understand why I was doing this, so just went back to lightly pulling at the shaft.

"You let me touch you, so now I will let you touch me," Cat whispered seductively, biting her lip.

I am slightly ashamed to say, that this was so sexy that red and white dots appeared in my vision and I honestly was close to passing out. I closed my eyes for a second and concentrated on the sound of the storm, which seemed to have died down a bit. After regaining my senses I opened my eyes and did the honorable thing.

"Are you sure, Cat?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she rolled onto her back and took my hand. She gently pulled my arm, so I shuffled closer to her remaining on my side. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes. She then took my hand and placed it on her cheek. She then began to slowly guide my hand down her face and neck. Stopping briefly just below her neck, she continued as my hand disappeared under the blanket. My hand was then quick to feel the rise of her breast and before I knew it, I was cupping her full breast, which I estimated to be a small C cup – the perfect size in my books. Her breast was warm and tender, but the experience did not last long. Still controlling my hand she continued pulling it down her body. Now feeling the flatness of her stomach, the anticipation of what was to come was nearly unbearable. My cock was absolutely throbbing. As my hand reached her bellybutton, she let go.

"You're on your own from here" she whispered without opening her eyes.

I studied her face and thought that she looked the most relaxed then, than she had all night. I was breathing heavily, but that should be expected. I slid my hand down until I reached her pubic hair, which was not thick, but felt like the curls had been trimmed. For a moment, I fingered her hair, twisting it between my fingers, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. I then took the plunge and cupped her mound, which was easily the warmest part of her body. Her legs were only parted slightly, so I took my middle finger and placed it along her closed slit. With that, Cat drew her leg up to a right angle, which gave me access to explore her. I traced her closed lips with my index finger, teasing her just a little. Her slit had opened a bit, so I placed two fingers at the lowest tip of her lips and slid them upwards over her labia. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, but just worked from instinct.

The one thing I had learnt during my years was to never touch a clitoris without lubrication. So, I ran my finger up the middle of her now opened slit until I found her vagina. I slipped my finger inside just a little bit and straight away began to notice how tight it was. I had forgotten that she was a virgin, but the recollection only caused my cock to ache. I realized that I was the first person to ever touch Cat there. And she was the first to touch me. I felt like I was privileged to be the first to delve into the sexuality of such a beautiful girl. I slipped my finger in deeper, doing so very slowly and gently. I placed my other hand on her stomach and felt that she was breathing quickly. I was overcome with a powerful urge to kiss her. So I pressed my lips to hers and she reciprocated my kiss. I took my hand off her stomach and placed it behind her head, kissing her deeply and passionately. This time, my tongue pushed between her lips and massaged her tongue.

Inch by inch my finger was being swallowed by her vagina. I was surprised by the heat and moistness. The wall of her vagina was contracting around my finger, but I managed to get the whole finger in. As I slowly began to pull it out, the sensation must have felt good for Cat, because she moaned a little bit and kissed me more eagerly. The finger slid out much more easily than it went it. I slid it the whole way out, then placed my thumb in the short curls of her bush, while I got ready to insert the same, now wet finger back into her pussy. This time the finger slid in much easier, but it was still an extremely tight fit. As it got easier to move my finger, I picked up the pace. She was bucking her hips in response, writhing under my hand to the rhythm of my finger. Our kiss had turned into a complete tongue wrestle. She kept sliding her hot tongue over my lips, which would cause me to swirl around her tongue with my own. As my finger moved in and out of her vagina even faster, her moans became more prevalent.

She must have been making too much noise, however, because Alana began to stir from her slumber. Cat and I automatically broke the kiss and I pulled my finger out of her pussy. Just for good measure, I gently flicked my finger over a hard little nub, which I understood to be her clit. This made her jump a bit and I saw her bite her lip so she would not make a sound. As Alana turned on her side to face us, we both tried to disguise the fact that we had just felt each other up. Alana said something to Cat in Italian.

"Yes I am awake. We have been talking – so speak in English." Cat responded to her friend.

Alana groaned. She was obviously not as well versed in English as Cat and Sophia.

"I am cold. Do you want to change place Cat?" She asked in thick accent.

"You cannot be that cold Alana, I can feel the heat coming off your body."

"Yes, but you are still warmer."

"Just hold onto me if you are cold."

"Why do you not want to change? You two have a nice talk?" Alana asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"It is not that Alana, it is just that you are no colder than me."

Alana then spoke in Italian again. Whatever she said made Cat laugh and respond with "so are mine."

I was curious. "What did she say?" I asked Cat.

"She said she could prove that she was colder than me. She said her nipples are like bullets."

"If you are going to share with him, then he can be the judge." Alana said playfully.

I could tell she didn't expect Cat to go through with the suggestion. She probably thought Cat would just surrender and swap places with her. But, Cat surprised her.

"Ok then, fine." Cat didn't hesitate in pulling the blanket over both their chests, revealing two pairs of glorious looking breasts.

"Cat! Are you ok?!" Alana asked her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Cat ignored her and instead looked over to me. "You decide who has the hardest nipples."

I was deliriously happy at this point, but still looked over to Alana to see if she approved. Alana looked at Cat smiling, still a bit shocked by Cat's behavior.

She shrugged. "Fine."

I was now salivating slightly at the sight of two beautiful girls half naked in the bed next to me, asking me to pretty much feel them up. Both girls' breasts were shaped differently, probably because they were of noticeably different sizes. Alana's were smaller than Cat's, but still looked like they would fill my hand. Cat's nipples were also lighter in color than Alana's. Cat's breasts were a perfect size. Not too big, not too small, just like her nipples. Her breasts were very perky, which pushed her nipples up to a nice peak. The nipples of both girls were noticeably rigid.

I wanted to feel the whole breast and not just the nipple, so I cupped my hand under Cat's breast first, and used my thumb to trace around her areola. I realized that I was supposed to be just judging their hardness, so I circled my thumb over her nipple. It was erect and felt fantastic. I then stopped cupping her breast with my palm and rolled the nipple between my thumb and fingers. Cat was nibbling on her lip again, while Alana was watching intently.

"Ok, my turn." Alana said.

She grabbed my arm and it pulled, beckoning me to get in between her and Cat so I could have better access to her chest. Cat thought it would be easier if she went over me, rather than me rolling over her. So she slid over me stomach-to-stomach. I watched her breasts as they glided over my chest. I felt the softness of her pubic hair as it traveled over my penis. Her leg slithered over it as well, before she finally rolled onto her back. I was now between the two girls. Alana puffed her chest out, inviting me. I took my fingers and thumb and attempted to compare the stiffness of the nipple. She was not lying; her nipple was as erect as possible. But, I also noticed that she had no goose-bumps on her breasts or chest and her actual breast was quite warm. I wondered if it was possible that the stiffness of her nipples was because she was sexually aroused. It certainly seemed possible, especially after getting to know Alana. She was definitely a sexual person.

"So… who won?" Cat asked, seductively.

"Honestly girls, it is too close to call. You are as hard as each other."

"Maybe, you should try again. This time test with your mouth." Alana cooed, looking straight in my eyes. She glanced at Cat and flashed a perfect smile. It was now Cat's turn to be shocked.

"God!" Cat paused. "I am game if you are," she said returning the mischievous grin to Alana.

I was wondering how good this night could become. I didn't waste any time so Cat couldn't change her mind. I cupped Cat's right breast and just held it, while I lowered my mouth down to her left breast. I wrapped my lips around her nipple, which automatically converted my cock from erect to unbreakable. I unconsciously sucked on the nipple, before using my tongue to circle the tip. I could hear Cat groan, as I took my mouth off and began to slowly lick the nipple and areola. I used the tip of my tongue to flick the nipple, which caused it to swell and harden even more. I could not help but respond to Cat's moans, so I involuntarily squeezed her right breast.

I could feel Alana's eyes on us, so I turned towards her. Her brown hair dangled over her cheeks slightly hiding one of her eyes. Her luscious, pink mouth was sucking on her pinky finger. This made her look outrageously sexy and I dove towards her breast, sucking on her and passionately licking every inch of her engorged nipple. I was licking so furiously and rapid that her body was writhing beneath me, which only made me circle her other nipple with my thumb. Alana put her hand under my chin and lifted it away from her breast. She gazed into my eyes and then glanced over to Cat.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Alana asked both of us.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked her, as my adrenalin pumped and my imagination ran wild.

"I don't know if you know, but Cat is a virgin. Which means she has never… how do you say in English… she has never… is it orgasm?"

"Yeah, yeah go on." I prodded hungrily.

"Yes, please go on giving away my personal details Alana," Cat said this sarcastically, but she was smiling, so Alana kept going.

"Well, I think she is missing out. So, I make a deal with you. If you can make my Cat orgasm using your mouth, we will both use our mouths to make you orgasm. Won't we Cat?"

I held my breath, waiting for Cat's answer. She was looking at Alana, once again nibbling on her bottom lip. After a few seconds she looked down at me, so I smiled – trying to control the utter exhilaration that had taken me over. She then spoke the four best words I ever heard in my life.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Alana beamed. "Ok. Trust me Cat, you will love it." Alana then looked at me. "So are you going to do her under the blanket or on top of the blanket?"

I couldn't believe this was all happening. I couldn't believe I had to decide whether I was going to eat a beautiful girl out under the covers or exposed. I knew straight away which I preferred. Not only did I crave to see Cat fully naked – and Alana for that matter – but I also wanted to see what I was doing down there.

"I would prefer to do it on top of the blanket, but it is up to Cat."

"I guess that is alright. I am quite warm so it should not make much of a difference."

"What about Sophia?" I knew that if she woke up she wouldn't be happy.

"Don't worry about her. She has been under a lot of stress lately, so she should be out like a light."

Alana swapped places with me, so she was a blocker in case Sophia woke up. Now, I was on the far end of the bed. I got to my knees next to Cat and grabbed the blanket. I slowly pulled it across Cat, revealing her nude body inch by inch. In a matter of seconds, Cat and I were completely uncovered. I was a little disappointed that Alana, lying on her side next to Cat, had wrapped the end of the blanket around her. It didn't take me long to realize how stupid it was to be disappointed just because one of the two beauties weren't naked, especially when I was about to give the naked one oral.

I gazed down Cat's nude form and was instantly provided with an erection. At first I was a bit embarrassed that the two girls were watching my hard-on, but then I saw that Cat was blushing again and realized that she was probably just as embarrassed being nude in front of her best friend and a guy she had just met.

You know when you see something really beautiful and you just want to touch and lick it all over. That is exactly how I felt with Cat. Her breasts were heaving up and down. It turns out she was a real blonde after all, probably thanks to her Belgian heritage. Her legs were only slightly parted, so all I could see was her light pubic hair. It was shaped into a triangle, but was trimmed into small curls. Despite her non-active sex life, she had still maintained her pubic region. Her long legs, golden legs were athletically toned. She had a magnificent body. Her blonde mane was spread out like a fan over her pillow. She kept sliding her tongue over her lips, which made them glisten in the candlelight.

"The best way to give a girl orgasm is to tease her, so she becomes ready for it." Alana explained, as I was staring down at Cat's body.

I could tell that Alana was really getting off on this whole thing. That only made my penis ache more.

I took Alana's advice and used my fingertips to lightly rub down her body. I kissed her gently. I could not get enough of our tongues touching each other. To me, kissing was a very passionate and affectionate act. I broke the kiss and placed my fingertips on her neck. I gently slid them down over her breasts, down her stomach – missing her mound – and continuing down her thighs all the way to her feet. I did the same thing again except starting at her feet. She seemed to be relaxing more. I moved my hands back down to her feet and massaged them. She closed her eyes, but she was still a bit tense. I put my hands on her thighs and gently rubbed them. I couldn't stop glancing at her pussy. It took all my strength to not touch it. I placed my hands on her breasts and cupped them, lifting them upwards. I leant down and licked each of her nipples, as a flicking, teasing action at first and then as a long, slow licks. I encompassed each nipple with my teeth. Not biting them, but just holding them with my teeth, while my tongue probed the top of the nipple. I then kissed in between her breasts and continued downwards till I reached her pubic hair.

I kissed at the curls and went further down to her closed slit. I kissed the slit the whole way down, faintly touching my tongue against her with each kiss. Still kneeling next to her, I lifted up her leg closest to me and spread it outwards so I could lie down in between her legs.

After the position change, Cat had one leg lying straight while the other was cocked up at right angles. Lying between her legs I had a fantastic view of her pussy. I was about to spread her lips when Alana demanded I "kiss and lick her thighs."

So I held her legs in my arms while swirling my tongue over her inner thighs. I eventually kissed my way closer to her slit, teasing her by kissing around her still closed lips. I blew air over her pubic hair, which caused her to shiver. I once again kissed her closed slit. I wanted to spread her lips apart though, so I could get a good look at the depths of her sexuality. I placed my tongue right at the base of her lips, and ever so slowly licked the whole way up her pink slit, causing her lips to spread open. As I reached the apex of her with my tongue, I gently flicked upwards knowing this would tease her clit. As I did this, Cat moaned, which sent shockwaves through my rock hard penis. I opened up her lips using my thumbs and drank in the sight of her untouched sex.

I realized at this point, that my hands were shaking. This was the most intimate I had ever been with a girl and it didn't help that she was ridiculously sexy. As I looked into the dark pinkness of her depths, I had an urge to lap it all up. Instead, I ran my tongue around her inner folds, making sure to avoid her clit. I could see that her vagina was very moist, so I inserted my thumb just a little bit. She was wet all right. I took my thumb out and replaced it with my tongue. It was difficult to get my tongue in a far way, but I eventually managed. I loved the smell of her pussy. It was like a natural pheromone. The taste was not like I expected either. It was actually quite pleasant, a bit like nectar, except not as strong-tasting. I inserted my tongue in-and-out of her vagina, over-and-over again. Her vagina was so tight, that her muscles even contracted around my tongue. Her juices were spreading over her entire pussy.

After a few minutes, Cat began to lift her butt off the bed as if to want more. I decided that I had teased her enough. Her clit was quite prominent now as it protruded slightly from the hood. I knew that her clitoris would be very sensitive, so I looked forward to her reaction when it was touched for the first time. Her hips were still lifted off the bed, so I positioned my hands under her tight butt to support her weight.

I located her clit with my eyes and gently flicked it with the tip of my tongue. Cat whimpered and her ass lifted even higher. I flicked it again. She whimpered again. I shifted my tongue down to her vagina and lapped up some of her moistness. Then I slowly licked up to her clit. I circled my tongue around her little nub, flicking it up every now and then. Cat's whimpers became more like pleadings. I slowed down a bit and made every lick excruciatingly lingering. This caused her to buck her ass forward in my hands. The warmth between her legs was overwhelming. I let go off her ass and it rested back down on the bed. I took one of her legs and placed it over my shoulder.

The sight of her body from between her legs was marvelous. While kissing her clit, I looked upwards through her light curls and watched her breasts rise up and down with her heavy breaths. I placed both my hands on each of her breasts and squeezed while I began to hold her clit in my mouth and suck gently. This caused Cat to arch her back. I began to suck her clit more zealously and often swirled my tongue around it passionately. This was becoming too much for Cat and she now sat straight up, supported by her arms. I took my hands off her breasts, placing one on her stomach and the other I used to spread her slit as far apart as it would go. I could sense that Cat was close too coming. She placed one hand on the back of my head pushing my face between her legs. She had built up a rhythm, writhing her hips forward with each lash of my tongue. My licks came to a fervent peak, which caused Cat to moan deeply.

With my hand on her stomach I could feel her shudder and knew that she was coming to a climax. I held her clit in my mouth while her legs stretched out and she lightly pulled my hair. Her stomach muscles clenched and she lifted her ass off the bed. I didn't let go off her clit throughout the whole episode. As she was coming down from the orgasm, I wedged my tongue into her tight pussy, which was extremely slick. Her labia had turned from a pink to a pale red. I just left my tongue in her vagina, my nose nestled against her soft pubic hair. It took her about half a minute just to come down from the climax. She was purring as her hand played with my hair. She lied back down and I took my tongue out of her vagina and lapped up as much of her arousal as I could.

I sat up and she beckoned me to kiss her. I slipped over her legs, my cock still hard as a rock rubbed over her pussy and that nearly caused me to explode. I kissed her tenderly, while playing with the soft curls between her legs. Cat seemed extremely grateful for what just happened and I realized that I was the first person in the whole world to make this goddess come. It was an awesome feeling but it didn't take care of the fact that I had had an erection for the majority of the past two hours. I needed relief and I had a feeling I was going to get it – After all, we had a deal.

"How was it?" Alana asked. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked quite aroused.

"Mmmm," Cat just groaned and breathed deeply smiling.

Alana laughed and looked squarely at my penis. "Looks like it is your turn."

I was aching to be touched. Cat regained her senses "yes, come lie up here."

My cock was actually twitching in anticipation. Alana came out from under the blanket and presented her nudity to me. She crawled over to me as I tried to get a view of her pussy. Cat got unto her knees and came around to my legs. I pulled myself into a semi - reclined position, while Alana got onto her elbows on one side of my leg and Cat on the other. Alana's head was only about six inches away from my groin. She began to rub my thigh, instructing Cat to rub the other.

Both girls were staring up at me grinning as their hands got ridiculously close to my balls. Cat arched up and licked my nipples, her golden hair whisking across my chest. I collected it into a ponytail and held it up so I could watch her tongue travel between my nipples. She licked all the way down my stomach. I couldn't believe they were teasing me after all the wait I had already been through.

Finally Alana wrapped her hand around my shaft, while Cat gently cupped my scrotum in her supple hand. Alana was gazing into my eyes with her tongue stuck out. I kept my eyes on hers as she drew her tongue closer to the unsheathed head of my cock ever so slowly. It was killing me. She was finally about a millimeter from making contact, when she drew her tongue back into her mouth and grinned devilishly. Instead of licking it, she whisked her hair across the head, which made me shiver. Cat joined her, fanning her hair out on my chest again. It was almost like I could feel each individual strand of hair as it heightened my senses.

"Please…" I pleaded, which made Alana lick her smiling, luscious lips and made Cat genuinely look sympathetic.

Alana tossed her hair back and grasped my cock once more. Holding the shaft, she gently slid her hot tongue up the entire underside of my penis. When she reached the head and I felt the warmth of her tongue travel slowly up over my semen opening, I could have come right then and there, but I would have never forgave myself if I did. Alana handed my shaft to Cat and she did exactly the thing. Alana took my cock back, this time pulling my foreskin over the head and pulling it down. This caused some pre-cum to form. Alana blew it on it lightly then took the drop onto her pinky. She offered her finger to Cat, who hesitated momentarily and then sucked on Alana's finger, swallowing my pre-cum at the same time. Alana had the most seductive eyes. It seemed they were constantly flirting with you.

While my cock was lying against my stomach, she tongued the head. She picked up the shaft and slowly circled the extremely sensitive head. The sensations were so strong that I automatically pulled my hips backward. The heat and wetness that came from her tongue was glorious. Cat took over and used the tip of her tongue to flick it over the exposed head, just like I had done to her clit. Each flick of her tongue sent a pulse of pleasure all the way through my body. While Cat made imaginary circles with her tongue on one side of my cock, Alana began to slowly lick the other side, causing two contrasting feelings that ultimately became enveloped by the warmth of their hot little tongues. I watched in awe as Alana stuck out her tongue and rubbed my cock all over it. Cat had begun to kiss all the way up my shaft, stopping at the raised groove at the base of the head. Her moist lips were focused on the ultra sensitive area as each kiss pushed me one step closer to ecstasy. On the other side, Alana was nibbling her way up and down my shaft, while she used her saliva and thumb to massage the head.

When both girls went back to swirling their tongues around my now dark red cock, they were bound to meet each other's tongues. And they did. Alana was licking the very top of my penis, when Cat brought her tongue to meet Alana's. I had to try as hard as I could to hold back the come that was brewing in my testicles, as I watched the girls' tongues entwine as they swirled around the head of my cock. They tried to kiss, bringing their lips together around my knob. It wasn't too effective but it felt and looked great so I didn't care. Alana then pulled my shaft towards her. She put my cock into her mouth and wrapped her lips around the base of the head. She used her lips as foreskin, sliding them up and down just the head. Her hot mouth kept on sliding up and down, while her tongue lashed at my penis inside her mouth.

Cat grabbed the shaft and removed it from Alana's mouth. She wrapped her lips around the head and began to suck slightly as she mimicked Alana's actions, sliding her lips down over my cock as far as she could. It felt so good deep in her throat that I wanted to stay there permanently. She sucked and licked enthusiastically, while Alana changed her focus to my balls. She took my scrotum into her mouth gently. Cat began to masturbate me with her hand, while she licked desperately at my semen slit. Alana must have felt something brewing in my testicles because she brought her head up from my balls and grabbed the shaft back of Cat. Alana inserted my penis into her mouth as fast as she could. She skimmed her mouth up and down the shaft and head. I felt my cock against her warm tongue and the roof of her mouth as she engulfed me with her hot lips. That was too much for me. This was it, I was finally about to ejaculate.

"I'm coming!" I cried.

Alana took my cock out of her mouth and held it upright while she began to twirl her tongue around the head. My cock was now absolutely dripping with saliva. The feeling of slickness was amazing, as Cat followed Alana's lead and began to furiously lick the other side of my cock. As the girls swirled their tongues over my head, Alana masturbated me slowly with her hand. I felt the surge coming. All of a sudden, I felt a powerful throb in my testicles. My body shook as I felt the wad shoot up from my balls, sending a powerful feeling of bliss up through my penis – which caused pleasure shock waves to spread throughout my entire body. Finally, the come erupted from my penis in wave after wave of elation. Alana had put my cock in her mouth just before the torrents of come gushed out of my thankful penis.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, completely relaxed and satisfied. My first blowjob completely surpassed expectations. I opened my eyes and looked at Alana, who was still trying to swallow my semen – as she had nowhere to spit it out. Meanwhile, I asked Cat to just clean my slippery penis off. The feeling of Cat's lips on my now semi-hard head was better than the feelings before I came. My normally ultra-sensitive head had just become even more receptive. Cat's tongue felt awesome, as she tasted the remnants of my ejaculation.

The moment had been so exhilarating that none of us had noticed that not only had Sophia woken up, but that she had turned on her side and was watching us. She didn't have a happy look on her pristine face either. Cat noticed that she was being watched by her sister, as she ran her mouth over my head, sucking out any remaining semen. She immediately dropped my cock and opened her mouth to say something – but nothing came out. Sophia started to yell at Cat in Italian. Cat yelled back. Then Sophia directed her anger towards Alana. Alana replied by trying to look innocent and said something indecipherable in Italian. I was confused. Sophia finally looked at me scowling.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out into the cold."

I tried to think of something clever or persuasive, but really drew a blank – and so the thing that I finally said, could have possibly been the worst thing in the world to say.

"I gave Cat an orgasm, which she seemed to like." As soon of the words came out, I realized I had blown it. Cat looked down and shook her head. Alana rolled her eyes, but laughed. This only made Sophia madder.

"I have to tell papa, Cat. And Alana your parents are going to have to find out. You leave me no choice. I just don't know what you were both thinking." Sophia's strictness did not suit her youth and beauty.

"No! Please… please… Don't tell him Sophia. Don't tell Papa. You know what he is like. I will do anything!" Cat begged.

Alana cried something in Italian – I am guessing it was to do with her parents as well. I decided to call Sophia's bluff about throwing me out in the snow and earn some brownie points with Cat and Alana.

"No Sophia, it was my fault. I talked them into it."

"You better leave," Sophia stared coldly at me pointing at the door.

"Sophia, you can't send him out. He'll freeze do death." Cat looked genuinely worried.

"Well, he should have thought of that."

"Sophia, you can't be serious. It's the middle of the night. Look I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." I was beginning to get a little scared that she was going to go through with her threats.

Sophia was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. She looked towards Cat. Nobody said anything for a moment. Sophia then surprised everyone I think.

"So, Cat. Did you two have sex?" Sophia spoke abruptly.

"No." Cat lowered her eyes.

"Well, what actually happened?"

"He just… we…"

"He licked her down there." Alana said pointing to Cat's pussy.

Cat instinctively covered herself up with her hands out of embarrassment. Sophia pursed her lips and lowered her eyebrows. She sighed like she had been defeated.

"Well. Your first time… How was it?" Sophia asked, forcing a grin trying to play big sister.

"It was…" Cat was blushing again.

"Trust me. She loved every minute of it." Alana interjected beaming.

"Ok," Sophia directed at me. "Do you want to stop me from getting Alana and Cat in trouble? Do you want to stop yourself from getting thrown out?"

"Yeah of course," I answered, intrigued.

"Then you have to do everything I ask you to do until morning. Then you can stay. Alright?"

"I guess…" I did not know what we she meant by 'everything.'

"Good. Alright, this is my first day on holiday from a long semester. I have had no time to relax because of this storm and I am a little stressed out. So you can give me a back massage."

She flicked her hair back and lay flat on her stomach. I looked over at Alana, who just shrugged.

"Come on." Sophia grumbled.

I crawled over to her blanket covered back. Meanwhile, Cat and Alana got back under the covers, much to my discontent. I pulled the blanket down over her back, just above her ass. Her tanned back stared up at me, totally exposed. Her thick, wavy and dark Italian hair covered her neck and shoulders, all the way down to her shoulder blades. To get access to her shoulders, I pulled her soft hair into a ponytail, putting it to the side of head, exposing her upper back. I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. She did feel a bit tense. I used one hand to gently stroke her neck, while I rested the other one on her lower back. Her breasts were partially visible, pressed against the bed. The sight of this excited me a little. However, I was trying desperately to not gain an erection, as I had no way to hide it from the girls or Sophia. I rubbed the tips of my fingers from her shoulders down to the small of her back and back up again. I pressed my thumbs up along her back, which she seemed to like. I couldn't stop looking at her profile, as her head was tilted to one side, lying on her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she looked unbelievably sexy. From my position, her lips looked quite ravishing and I would have loved to kiss her. But you always want what you cannot have, right?

After about twenty minutes, Sophia arched her back and rested on her elbows. She turned her head to try and face me.

"Now, I want you to do the bottom half." She demanded.

It was a demand that I wasn't so opposed to. I didn't wait for another invitation. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it slowly the rest of the way down her body. Her butt was tight and toned to perfection. There were no tan lines on this girl. Her skin color was natural. Her long legs almost glistened in the candlelight. I automatically threw a glance between her legs, but they were closed tightly, so I lucked out. I didn't know if she wanted me to touch her ass, so I began to gently rub down the back of her thighs. I swept my hands downward over her calves and to her feet. I massaged her feet for a while, before making my way back up to her thighs. It felt great as I kneaded them with my thumbs and knuckles. Every couple of seconds I couldn't help but stare at her butt. At the pinnacle of her crack, she had a small dimple that was rather cute. I wanted to put my lips on it. Instead, I grew some confidence and rubbed my thumbs on the back of her thighs, going higher each time.

Eventually my thumbs made it up to the rise of her buttocks. I took my hand even higher and placed it right on the centre of one of her ass cheeks. I waited for an adverse reaction from Sophia, but nothing came. Her ass felt so good, a little too good. I realized that my cock had risen again. I glanced over to Sophia, but her eyes were closed. I looked behind me at Cat and Alana, but they looked to be asleep – in each others arms. I put my other hand on her remaining ass cheek. Leaving my palms on her butt, I used my thumbs to massage her. This must have felt good, because I heard a murmur come from her sultry lips. This inspired me to rub her all over her dairy ere, kneading it with my hands. I took one hand, placed it on her neck and gently stroked down between her shoulder blades, across the small of her back and over the center of her buttocks. Sophia arched her back once more, resting on her elbows. Her head twisted to face me, her hair dangling over her eye.

She pouted her lips before whispering, "I want you to kiss every inch of the back of my body."

My heart skipped, as she returned to her original position. I didn't say anything, but my cock did harden even more in anticipation. I stared along the back of her nude form and licked my lips. I crawled up to her shoulders. I placed my lips on the back of her neck, applying slight suction. I kissed her along the top of her shoulders, getting close enough to her face to smell her intoxicating hair. I kissed every piece of skin on her back, as she had wished. I skipped her butt, wanting to save that to last. Her calves came next and I tenderly brushed my lips over them, each kiss bringing me one step closer to the main course. I circled my tongue around the skin on the underside of her knee, which caused her legs to quiver. I kissed my way up both of her thighs, my heart pounding as I got closer. Finally, I had reached her ass. My lips pressed on her warm cheek. I furiously kissed every inch of her butt. I took my tongue and licked her cheeks from the base to the top. I cupped her ass with my hands, while I placed my mouth over her dimple and sucked gently. Her body twitched under the pressure of my lips.

She did say every inch, so I spread her ass cheeks and absorbed the sight. Her asshole looked quite small. Her entire ass was hairless. I tongued the crevice above her asshole, licking between her cheeks. I kissed her asshole. It turned me on because it was slightly risqué and taboo. I took my tongue and circled the ring. I then got braver and flicked my tongue against the hole.

Sophia groaned and murmured, "keep going."

She was the boss, so the flicks of my tongue turned into long licks. She tasted very clean and soapy. There was a slight flowery aroma as well. My penis was convulsing.

Sophia then whispered, "Tongue fuck it," as a sly grin crept across her face.

If Sophia wasn't the most beautiful and alluring girl I had ever met, I probably wouldn't have granted her command. But, she had cast a spell over me. I took the tip of my tongue and touched on the opening. I then pushed it in the tight hole, bit by bit. As my nose pressed against her ass cheek, my tongue went in as far as it could go. Once it wouldn't go in further, I did what she had told me and brought it out slowly, creating friction. That wasn't so bad I had thought – in fact it was actually very erotic. I reinserted my tongue; this time faster and I pulled it out just as fast. With each entry and exodus, my tongue picked up speed. Sophia had lifted her ass off the bed and was writhing, which turned me on big time. I couldn't believe I was physically pleasuring such a stunning girl.

"Now, kiss my cunt from behind," Sophia ordered while running her tongue over her pink lips.

She spread her legs and lifted her ass up. I lay down between her legs and moved my face close to her pussy. Her lips were thick and completely waxed. I could see a rectangle of straight, dark hair just above the top of her slit. I placed my hand on her pubic hair and drew it back towards me down over her slit. The view from where I was lying could not have been better. Sophia interrupted my thoughts.

"Lick around my cunt first."

I traced the softness of her outer lips with my tongue, while I rested my hands on the back of her thighs. Her hips were not raised very high, so my face was close to the bed as I kissed around her slit. My licks were tickling her.

"You can lick the inside now."

I spread her slit open. In contrast to her bronzed skin, her pussy was a vivid pink. I could see that her vagina had already begun to lubricate. I placed my lips over her entire slick and smooth slit. And I used my tongue to lick her zealously over the entire length, tasting her vagina, clit and everything in between. My tongue traveled up and down aimlessly and rapidly. I left no area untouched. As my cock began to ache for contact, I positioned the tip of my tongue at the apex of her pussy, so I could feel her velvety pubic hair. I then drew my tongue towards me in a slow lick, all the way up over her vagina, her slick lips pressing against the sides of my tongue. I continued to draw my tongue up until it reached her divided ass cheeks, leaving a trail of saliva behind it. The long lap continued over her asshole, all the way up to her dimple. I repeated this several times, each time receiving an appreciative moan from Sophia.

To allow me better access to her, Sophia rose up on to her hands and knees. I took the opportunity to get a look and feel of her breasts. Gently rubbing her pussy with one hand, I moved my body around to her side. Her breasts were swinging. I bent my head and cast a long hungry look at the underside of her body. Her breasts were gorgeous. They were bigger than Cat's and Alana's but were still a C cup – maybe a small D. Surprisingly her nipples were not dark like Alana's, but were a chocolaty color. I pulled my hand away from her vagina and caressed her butt and lower back. I used my other hand to fondle one of her breasts. My erect penis was protruding sternly out from my pubic hair, but I no longer cared. The sight of her breasts and soft tendrils of hair that topped her slit was magnificent.

"Kiss me."

I pulled myself up to Sophia's face. She was still on her knees. She turned her head towards me and waited. Her lips glistened. She didn't lean forward for the kiss, instead I made the move and placed my mouth over her parted lips. Our mouths explored each others. When our tongues met, I could not help but grab hold of my cock. This caused Sophia to pull away.

"Do not touch yourself. If you do it again, you are out in the cold."

I pulled my hand away. It wasn't easy, but I did not want this to end prematurely.

"Go back to what you were doing before. You have to make me orgasm."

I went back to the position behind her legs. Her pussy looked even better since the short period I had left it. I squeezed her thick labia together then opened them up. The area between her lips and legs was quite slick now. I desperately wanted to taste her again, so I drew my tongue around her lips. I placed my mouth over her whole slit and sucked in. I could taste her wetness as it doused my mouth. I ran my hands down the back of her thighs and kissed her lips. I used my thumbs to spread her open and injected my tongue into her vagina. It instantly constricted around my tongue. I wiggled it in as far as the length of my tongue would allow. It was like slipping your tongue into a tiny cave of warmth and moisture.

"Lick my clitoris."

It was hard to get access to her clit while I was on my hands and knees behind her while she was on her hands and knees, so I rolled onto my back. I shimmied upwards so my head was lying on the bed, between her legs, directly under her mound. I extended my arms, put my hands on her ass and pulled it down so my mouth could reach her clit. To accommodate me, Sophia lowered her hips and lied down flat on her stomach, so she basically lying on my face. I put my hands under her hips and picked them up slightly.

Her pussy was directly in line with my mouth and my nose was entangled in her fine pubic hair. I couldn't really see much, except for the dark of her bush, so I ran my tongue up her open slit until I felt the little nub of her clit. I knew I had hit it, because Sophia shuddered. At first, I slowly lapped her clit.

As she polished my face with her pussy, her hips began to gyrate on my tongue. This made me lick faster. Her pubic hair smelled sweet. I breathed it in deeply as my tongue circled and tapped against her swollen clit. Sophia was becoming quite vocal now.

"Please, don't stop…hmm."

I licked her quicker. She lifted her chest off the bed and pressed her hips hard into my face. One hand fell upon her ass and I could feel it clench.

"Quick put a finger in me, idiot!" She moaned.

My finger slid quite easily into her vagina. She was very lubricated. Although I could feel the walls of her pussy contract around my finger, the slickness allowed me to pump it in and out rapidly. The tip of my tongue prodded her clit as I could feel her body begin to shake. She whined and moaned and breathed in for air heavily. Her body quivered as she let out a long "aaaahhhhhh!" As her climax passed, she gradually lifted her hips off of me and rolled onto her back.

Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavily. One of her hands was on her stomach. Her breasts were bobbing up and down with each deep breath. I looked down across her body, to where her closed legs met her patch of pubic hair. I placed my head on her stomach just above her bush. She looked down at me, but didn't smile. My cock was still hard and was actually hurting now. It was Cat who interrupted our gaze. I had forgotten about the girls for a while there.

"Sophia! It is not fair that you are allowed to do it, but we are scolded for it. You are a hypocrite!"

"Yeah. We are not children Sophia," Alana agreed.

They both must have watched the whole thing. I don't know why, but I don't think I had looked over at them once. That is Sophia's influence for you.

"Hush! Both of you! I am sorry Cat. I didn't know you were so desperate for sex." Sophia said sourly. "So much for having the will to wait until marriage."

"What about you? You didn't wait. Why am I always expected to be the good girl and you can do anything you want?!" Cat fumed. "I am 18 and until tonight had never so much as kissed a boy."

"18? So what! I didn't even think about having sex until I turned 20."

"And it didn't take you long to actually do it, did it?" Cat retorted.

"Ok fine! If you two girls are so pathetically in need for sexual activity then why don't we play a game," Sophia posed.

"What kind of game?" Alana inquired, clearly curious.

"A game to see how mature you both really are."

Sophia climbed off the bed and walked her sexy body across the room. She pulled out a pair of white panties and pulled them on. This disappointed me I must admit. Then she pulled a deck of playing cards out of the bag. She then went across to two other bags lying in the room, opened them up and pulled out two more pairs of panties. She threw these on the bed.

"Put these on girls. If he doesn't lose that erection for awhile he might implode."

While the girls pulled on the underwear, Sophia left the room. She came back in moments later holding three dressing gowns. Her lush hair swayed lightly as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Here," she said as she handed a dressing gown to each of the girls.

"It is not as cold anymore, but this will keep our temperatures up." Then she added looking at me, "Sorry I don't have anything for you. You can wrap the blanket around yourself if you like."

I wasn't cold but I didn't want to be the only one naked, so I swept the blanket off the bed and draped it around my shoulders.

Now that the girls had underpants and dressing gowns on, Sophia was right, my excitement had faded for a bit and my erection had subsided. Sophia instructed us to sit around the bed in a circle. She placed the deck of cards in the middle.

"Now. The purpose of this game is to play out fantasy, desire and control. Before we start we have to agree that everything that goes on in this room cannot ever be mentioned again. Agreed?" Sophia looked at each of us as we all nodded.

The scene was a bit surreal. A circle consisting of: a small guy; a beautiful, dark-haired Mediterranean model; her striking, innocent young blonde and tanned sister; and a ridiculously sexy fair-skinned brunette. I could not believe where I was. And further more, I had just been told that we would be playing out our desires and fantasies. It isn't like on the movies – meaning I wasn't dumb enough to pinch myself and wonder if I was dreaming. But it was still a very strange and captivating moment.

"The rules are…we go around in turns, one at a time and randomly draw a card. The suit of the card is the only important thing. I have taken out nine hearts. Only the Jack, Queen, King and Ace of hearts remain," Sophia was almost whispering, making the speech dramatic.

"If you pick up a club – your control lies only within your own actions. So, you can do anything you want to one person in the circle. Of course, the only rule is that you cannot cause pain. If you pick up a spade – you have the power to control, but only as an observer. So, you can tell one or two people out of the circle to do anything, but you can only watch them do it. If you pick up a diamond – you have control over the will of one other and yourself. So, you can tell one person to do anything to you and they cannot refuse. The final card is the ultimate card. If you pick up a heart – you have complete control over everybody. There are only four of them, so the game keeps going until one person picks it up. When they do the game is over – and that person becomes God."

Alana, Cat and I were all sitting there with our mouths slightly open, transfixed by Sophia's instructions.

"Ok. I will start." Sophia said between her pouted lips.

She fanned the deck out and picked up a card. She took a glimpse at it and then held it against her robe. She smiled slightly and looked at each one of us. Then she slowly turned it around and showed us. It was a spade.

"Ok. I can make two of you do anything – and u have to do it." Sophia was enjoying the power already. "Let me see. I will start tame. Alana you have to stick out your tongue," then Sophia looked at me "and you have to lick it. But your lips are not allowed to touch. I will tell you when to stop."

This excited me. Alana shrugged and stuck out her pink tongue. She was sitting opposite to me in the circle. So I leaned forward and met her tongue with my own. We both licked each other's tongue, creating excess saliva. We continued this for sometime.

"Suck on her tongue and try not to touch her lips." Sophia interjected.

I wrapped my lips around her tongue and sucked on it. I slid my lips up and down like I was sucking on an icy pole. Except the icy pole was really warm, but just as wet. I used my tongue to lick her as well.

"Stop. That is enough."

I pulled away from Alana and felt my head spin a little bit. This was still all quite surreal.

"We will go around the circle clockwise. That means you are next Alana."

Alana reached into the fanned out pack of cards. I wished I could have seen her milky shoulders. Damn those robes. She pulled out a card and looked at it.

"It is a club." Alana spoke timidly, which was a bit out of character for the usually raunchy girl.

"You get to do anything to one person." Sophia explained.

Alana lowered her eyes. "I-I want to…" She stammered.

"Don't be shy all of a sudden Alana. What happens in the room stays in the room." Sophia tried to relax everyone.

"I want to kiss Cat," Alana said almost ashamedly. Her hazel eyes glanced quickly towards Cat and then lowered.

"Really?" Cat asked, her nose crinkling up cutely. "Ok."

Alana looked up and smiled after hearing Cat's blessing.

"It would not have mattered if she had said no," Sophia told Alana. "The game is about control. You cannot resist any request that does not cause pain."

With that, Alana quickly grabbed Cat's face and kissed her passionately. Her lips danced over Cat's. I could tell that Alana had wanted to do this for a long time. The kiss was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, simply because there was so much emotion involved. I could see Alana's tongue prodding the inside of Cat's mouth and my erection reintroduced itself to the group. Alana eventually pulled back her head and breathed in deeply. Cat laughed giddily for no reason.

"It is your turn Caterina."

Cat took a moment and got her bearings. She picked out a card and held it up for everyone to see, without looking at it.

"You have a diamond Cat," I said and added "You can force anyone to do something to you."

Cat thought for a moment and then said "I want Alana to kiss my breasts." She blushed.

Alana did not say anything. She pulled Cat's robe off her shoulders revealing her chest. Alana slowly moved her hand towards Cat's breast. She traced her fingers gently across the soft globe. Cat's nipple twitched slightly in anticipation. Alana placed both hands on each breast and lifted them up slightly, feeling the weight. I knew that Alana had never been with a girl before. She wasn't as confident as she was when she was making her way around my penis. Alana used her thumbs to tweak the nipples, while Cat bundled her blonde hair into a ponytail and brought it down across her shoulder.

Alana cupped one of her breasts and brought her mouth down to the other. She kissed over every inch of the globe, without touching the nipple. She did the same to the opposite breast. Cat's nipples were clearly hard. I wanted to reach out and grab them. Alana kissed Cat's nipple. She pulled at it with her lips. She then began to tongue the tip of the nipple. Cat closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of Alana's head. Alana began to lick the other nipple while squeezing both breasts in her small hands. Her mouth hollowed out as she worked on Cat's nipples, so she was obviously sucking on them. She licked each nipple once more, slowly sliding her whole tongue over the receptive buds.

"Alright that is enough," interrupted Sophia.

Alana pulled her head away disappointedly and sat back into her position. Cat's hair was draped over her left breast. She did not put the robe back on her shoulders.

It was now my turn, so I reached into the pack, knowing that the outcome would be fantastic no matter what card I picked up. It was another spade. After showing the group, I began to think about what I could make two of them do. One thought kept pushing itself into the front of my mind, but I resisted it. Automatically, my mind only thought of two pairings – either Alana and Cat or Alana and Sophia. Because Sophia and Cat were sisters I had not even thought about getting them to do something. Then I realized that the game was about control. I considered the idea of a sexual encounter between the sisters. An encounter that would not only be incredibly sexy because of its level of taboo, but would also ensure that neither of the sisters could refuse – as it is the rules of the game. I knew that I wanted to see them eat each other out, but thought that such a suggestion might end the game prematurely. So, I came to a self-compromise.

"I want Cat and Sophia to French kiss… while they touch each others breasts." My request got the reaction I thought it would.

"She is my sister!" Cat cried. "Surely there has to be a rule against this."

Alana was laughing and Sophia was just sitting, looking into the cards like she was in a far away place.

"Come on, surely you both knew this would eventually come up," I tried to justify myself. "The game is about fantasies and control."

"Yeah, but I figured that you and Alana would stay away from the sister thing."

"Well, I can't physically force you. But, remember the point of the game. Besides how do you know you won't enjoy it?" The more I argued, the more I wanted to see them kiss.

Cat rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sophia had something to say.

"I am game if you are Cat," Sophia set herself up for potential embarrassment.

"Are you serious?!" Cat raised her eyebrows, looking shocked.

"What is the harm? It is just some fun. We are both attractive people. Haven't you ever thought about what it would be like Caterina?" Sophia spoke softly and for the first time in the whole night, spoke without much confidence. I was beginning to like Sophia more and more.

"No!" Cat cried. "I…"

"Come on Cat," Alana interrupted, "Sophia is beautiful. You must have thought about it."

"Well… I mean I….maybe once just as a passing thought. I certainly didn't want it to happen!"

"It is entirely up to you Cat. But, remember…if you have ever been curious…what happens tonight will be forgotten about in the morning." Sophia offered.

Cat looked at me and frowned. She then made my dream come true. She crawled across over to Sophia, until she was kneeling in front of her. She sat down, with her golden legs out to the side. My cock was utterly pulsing. Alana looked at me with a huge grin on her face. I smiled back. Ever so slowly, Sophia leaned in, brushing her cheek against Cat's.

Their lips lightly touched. Both of them closed their eyes as they embraced gently. Sophia placed her hands on Cat's cheeks as their mouths became one. It was one of the greatest things I had ever seen. Not only were two gorgeous girls kissing – but they were also sisters for Christ sake! It was a very soft kiss, not quite passionate but more intimate.

Cat disrobed her sister, exposing her round breasts. Before getting up the nerve to touch her sister, Cat ran her fingers through Sophia's thick hair. Sophia reached up and grabbed one of Cat's hands. Still kissing, Sophia gradually brought Cat's hand down and placed it on her sizeable breast. Sophia then brought her hand up and cupped Cat's breast. Both girls kneaded the others breasts, while the kiss became more heated. Sophia pinched Cat's nipple and Cat reciprocated.

One of Sophia's hands was fondling Cat's chest, while the other focused on Cat's aroused nipples. It was obvious that both girls were enjoying the embrace, perhaps a little too much, because Cat abruptly broke the kiss. Her enjoyment must have scared her a bit, because she shimmied back to her position in the circle, with a look of embarrassment draped across her pretty face. Neither of them spoke, so I thought I should interrupt the awkward silence.

"See that wasn't so bad."

After a few moments, Sophia reached into the deck of cards and pulled one out.

"It is a club…I know what I want to do. Alana… I want to touch your vagina. I want to know what a woman feels like."

Alana smiled and shrugged. "Fine by me."

Alana positioned herself so one leg lying straight out in front of her (she purposely did this so her foot could tease my cock) and raised the other, so Sophia could get easy access to her. Sophia put her hand on Alana's knee and crawled closer. She angled herself so that (thankfully) both Cat and I could see. Sophia disrobed Alana so that she was naked except for her panties. Gently, Sophia glided her fingers over Alana's breast, down over her stomach and over her covered pussy. Alana shivered. Sophia licked her lips. She took the palm of her hand and cupped Alana's mound. She held it in her hand for a moment then began rubbing circles all over the fabric of her panties. Sophia then used her thumb to trace her visible slit, up and down, up and down causing Alana to purr. I noticed that a small wet spot had formed on the cotton of her underwear.

Sophia grasped one side of her panties and drew it across, exposing Alana's aroused cunt. This was the first I had seen of Alana's pussy and I automatically wanted to bury my tongue into her. Because of her fairer skin, her pussy seemed a lot more pinkish than Cat's and Sophia's. I was right about her pubic hair. It was shaved down as fine as it could go while still being visible. Her light brown strip matched the color of her eyes. Sophia lowered her body so she could get a better view. She took her fingers and spread Alana open. Meanwhile, Alana's toes were holding onto my cock and her eyes were transfixed on mine. My penis was dying to be fucked, but hey, it wasn't my turn and I could be patient.

I watched as Sophia ran a finger all over her pussy, before inserting it into her vagina. This caused Alana to kick slightly – right into my balls. She laughed and mouthed sorry. It didn't really hurt, but I winced in pain for sympathy. Cat helped the healing process by cupping my testicles and massaging them gently. Sophia was finger-fucking Alana, while using her palm to rub her clit. Alana was bucking her hips, dictating the rhythm of Sophia's thrusts. Sophia's intention was clearly to only get Alana aroused because she withdrew her finger quickly, before Alana ever had a chance to come. Sophia moved back to her position, while Alana made a sound of longing and disappointment. Sophia still had Alana's juice on her finger. She licked the top of finger, tasting her pussy. Sophia then stuck the finger into my mouth. I grabbed her hand and sucked the finger, licking every last remnant of Alana off it. It tasted good.

Alana reached into the deck for her second go. I was wondering when the heart would come up. I wanted ultimate control. She picked up a card.

"Another club! Ok. I guess I would like to taste… Cat."

Cat lied back on her elbows and spread her legs. Alana moved in between her legs and kissed the fabric of Cat's underwear. Alana didn't waste any time from that point. She feverishly pulled Cat's panties down to her knees and buried her face into her pussy. Alana had obviously dreamt of this for a while – and who could blame her. My view wasn't spectacular but I saw Alana's tongue lick her vagina furiously, while her small ass bobbed in the air. Her licks changed from rapid to long and slow, taking in the entire slit. I saw her eyes cemented on Cat's eyes. This was definitely her fantasy. Short lived, however, as Sophia broke up the cunnilingus session – probably realizing that once Alana got going – she wouldn't stop.

"Alright Alana… slow down. Come on, that is plenty."

Alana used the flat of her tongue one last time, and ran it slowly up over Cat's closing lips. She then sat up, kissed Cat on her mouth softly and went back to her position and said jokingly "if only I had gotten the heart."

For some reason, Cat pulled her panties back up. Probably just to frustrate me. She smiled at Alana and then reached in to the pile of cards that had been thrown about after Alana's romp with Cat. She did exactly the same thing as she did last turn. Without looking at the card she held it up and showed everyone.

"Another spade." Sophia stated and I exhaled, knowing I was still in with a chance of the big one.

Cat thought for a moment and smiled devilishly. "Sophia…you have to…suck his penis."

This was more like it! I couldn't hide my gigantic grin. I was about to get head from a fucking French model! My enthusiasm and confidence took a blow though as Sophia made a disgusted sound, like she had just been told to eat a bull testicle.

"Cat! You bitch," Sophia cried disgusted yet slightly amused. Then she looked at me, realizing I didn't feel too appreciated. "Oh no, it isn't you. It is just that I once told Cat that the thought of sucking dick offended me. To this day I have never done it."

"The rules say you have to Sophia."

"Ok, ok."

Sophia took the blanket off my shoulders so I was completely naked and exposed. My penis was in desperate need for attention. Sophia looked at it momentarily, before putting her hand around the shaft. She retracted my foreskin to the limit and looked into my eyes. She must have seen the desperation in my eyes because a small grin crept across her face. She blew on the exposed head, which caused me to buck my hips into her face. She stuck out her tongue and flicked the head. I moaned. She tasted me again. Her licks became a bit more courageous and she sent me into my own world of pleasure. She then put my dick into her hot mouth. She slid her lips over it, while using her tongue to make it better. It felt awesome to be inside her mouth. Her lips ran down my shaft and back up again. If she hadn't of stopped the blowjob so quickly, I probably would have came. But she pulled my cock out of her mouth and sat up.

"Wasn't so bad. But you are definitely not blowing in my mouth!" Sophia teased.

My cock was definitely not satisfied with the sudden abandonment. However, it was my turn to pick a card. I concentrated on the pack, wishing to be the one to pick up the heart. I closed my eyes and randomly drew a card. I held it against my chest and sneaked a peak. I was fucking happy! I smiled and turned the card around, revealing my heart pick-up to the girls.

"Not fair!" Alana cried.

"Lucky you," Cat encouraged mischievously.

Sophia raised her eyebrows and began to clear the cards off the bed. Once every card was off, Sophia took off her robe and threw it on the floor. Cat and Alana followed. The three beautiful girls were all half nude, waiting for my instructions. Waiting for my instructions! I was in control. I had complete power over these three young girls. I could make them do anything I wanted. I really did feel like God. I knew what I wanted to do, but I wanted to get everybody into the flow of things first.

"All right. Lets start this off with a four-way kiss."

We all shuffled into a tight group in the middle of the bed. I grabbed the back of Sophia and Cat's head and lightly pushed them together to kiss. Once their lips met I stuck my tongue in between them both, while Alana did the same. Cat and Sophia stopped kissing and instead began massaging our tongues with theirs. My hard-on was exposed to the entire group as our tongues danced over each other. I ran my hand through Sophia's hair and positioned my other hand on Cat's ass. I noticed that even though it was the middle of the night, I could still smell the girls' faint perfume, which was always a turn-on.

I broke off from the four-way kiss and kissed Cat on the cheek. My hand fell to her thigh as I kissed her neck. She leaned her head towards me and put her hand on the back of my head, ruffling my hair. I kissed her neck like I was a vampire. She smelled so good! I squeezed her ass and slipped my hand under her panties to get a proper feel. She pulled my face from her neck and kissed me passionately. Her hand found my penis and she played with it teasingly. At that moment, I was the most confident I had ever been. So I decided to risk it and tell Cat what I wanted from her. I broke our kiss and whispered into her ear.

"Cat, would you let Sophia eat you out for me."

The other two girls didn't hear. Cat automatically shook her head and said "No!"

"No, what?" Alana asked.

"He wants Sophia to give me oral sex." Cat said. Although, I thought she was trying to look a lot more disgusted than she really was.

"Wouldn't you ask me this first?" Sophia asked me, raising her eyebrows.

I didn't like this hostility towards me. "Well, I just thought that it looked like you enjoyed the kiss… so I… I don't know. It is supposed to be my fantasy."

Alana tried to help me. "He is right. You both looked like it was the best kiss you had ever had. Or did you hate it Cat?"

"Yes! Ok, I didn't hate it… but I probably wouldn't do it again. I mean, even if I wanted to."

"So you do want to?" I pushed Cat.

"Yes. No, I mean No! Well I don't know. Why are you only asking me?" Cat cried exasperatingly. She was blushing and biting her lip.

"Well, what did you think of the kiss then Sophia," I inquired curiously.

Sophia's dark eyes pierced me, then glanced over at Cat, who seemed to be awaiting an answer. "Fine, I am not going to lie. I liked every damn second of it. And yes, if you wondering, I feel ashamed. But I am not scared to admit that I have strong feelings towards Cat. Look at her! She is beautiful… What am I supposed to do, now? I have an attraction to my sister. I am definitely going to hell." Sophia muttered the last sentence under her breath.

Cat was looking at her sister. I couldn't tell if she reciprocated Sophia's thoughts.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Sophia. I mean…"

"I want it to happen," Cat interrupted.

"What?" I asked, getting excited.

"I want you to taste me," Cat told Sophia with an air of assurance.

"Are you sure, Cat," Sophia was a bit surprised by Cat's sudden forwardness.

"Like you said, nothing leaves this cabin. What is the harm?" Cat sounded confident, but her cheeks were still a bright shade of red.

Sophia crawled over to Cat and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, no tongue. Sophia leant downwards and started sucking and playing with Cat's nipples. She pushed Cat on to her back, so Cat was lying across the width of the bed. Sophia was between her legs. Cat looked really sexy, on her back with her blonde hair fanned over one of her perky breasts. Sophia grabbed the top of Cat's panties and pulled them down just an inch. She kissed the newly exposed area. Sophia brought her panties down another inch and kissed her again. Another inch exposed the first blonde curls of Cat's pubic region. Another inch showed the triangular shape of Cat's pubic hair. Her hair was sparse, but trimmed. Of course, I had already seen her pussy, but it was just as good the second time through. Especially since, this time, it was her sister that was seeing it for the first time. Sophia kissed her soft curls and brought her panties down further until they were down to the top of her slit. Sophia couldn't tease anymore. She pulled the panties the rest of the way down, over Cat's legs, but put them up to her nose and breathed in deeply, smelling her sister before throwing the panties onto the floor.

Sophia slid her tongue over Cat's closed lips. She kissed over her entire pubic area, finishing with her mouth covering her slit. She pulled her mouth away and stroked her lips with her thumb. Sophia caught Cat's gaze and began to talk dirty.

She asked Cat if she wanted "to have every inch of her pussy licked." To which Cat could only nod back in approval. Sophia did just that – she opened up Cat and licked her rapidly and haphazardly.

"Cat, you taste so good…" Sophia moaned and used her fingers to make her clit more prominent. Sophia circled Cat's vagina with her thumb to collect moisture. She then used the thumb to massage her clit. As soon as her clit was touched, Cat sighed loudly. Sophia put a finger in her mouth and used her saliva as lubrication to touch Cat's clit. Eventually Sophia just used her tongue to pleasure her sister. As she lapped up her clit, Sophia tried to insert a finger into Cat's vagina, but struggled. "Cat, you are so tight!"

"Alana eat Sophia while she is doing Cat," I commanded.

Sophia's legs were over hanging over the end of the bed, so Alana got off the bed and kneeled on the floor. As she propped Sophia's hips up so she could get access to her pussy, I sucked on Cat's tits. I could tell that she was going to come any second.

All I could see of Alana was her hair, as her head bobbed under Sophia's still covered ass. Cat began to breath quickly and heavily. I put my hand on her stomach to feel the climax ripple through her body. She whimpered and then squealed in delight. I kissed her as she came down from her orgasm. Sophia stopped licking her mound and wiped her mouth. I kissed Sophia and could taste the familiar juice of Cat. Before letting Cat sit up, I licked her entire slit just once – very slowly. It was better than I remembered. And warmer.

"Sorry Alana, there is a change of plans." I said. "Cat how would you like to pay Sophia back for that?"

I didn't have to say any more. Alana got back on the bed. I kissed her and tasted Sophia – again. Sophia crawled over to the pillowed end of the bed. She pressed her back up against the wall in a sitting position and spread her legs, inviting her sister. Cat followed Sophia, getting on her hands and knees in front of her. From the position I was in, I could see Cat's lips pouting between her legs. Her naturally tanned ass and back looked incredible, but I wanted to get a better look at her eating out her sister, so I shimmied up to the wall next to Sophia.

Cat was already kissing her sisters panties. She took them off and I got the privilege of viewing Sophia's pussy again. The only thing that Sophia had in common with her sister was her ridiculous beauty and tanned skin; otherwise they looked quite different. Sophia's pubic hair was dark, unlike her sisters. Unlike Cat, it was trimmed into a rectangle, rather than a triangle. And unlike Cat, the hair was straight, but just as silky. Her lips were already thick and opened. Cat licked her hesitantly at first, using only quick licks over her vagina. Sophia didn't need to be teased or warmed up. Cat sensed this and began circling her tongue over her sister clit. Sophia was whimpering. I squeezed one of her nipples, as her gaze didn't move from her sisters dancing tongue.

"Lick Cat's asshole Alana," I demanded.

I watched as Alana spread Cat's ass cheeks. She spat into the crevice and then ran her tongue disappeared into it. She didn't take her eyes off me. I could tell that she was loving this. I wondered how many times the pretty girl had thought about tasting every part of her best friend. This certainly was a night of firsts. Meanwhile, Cat's tongue was still pleasuring her sister.

Sophia twisted Cat's hair in her hands, while Cat's hands had made their way up to Sophia's breast. Sophia took Cat's hand off her breast and sucked on her fingers. She looked at me as she took Cat's index finger and swirled her tongue around it. Her eyes were teasing me and she knew it.

Then Sophia brought her face close to mine and whispered, "After Cat makes me come… I am going to fuck you. Is that Ok with you?"

My heart literally skipped about five beats. Not only were her words music to my ears, but the way she looked when she said it was irresistibly sexy. Her dark hair was disheveled and her eyes were glimmering in the candlelight. Her thick, slick lips were just asking to be kissed. I knew it would take longer for Sophia to come than Cat, so I thought that I might have a little wait on my hands and there was no way in hell that my penis could stand such a wait. I needed to be touched desperately, so I asked Alana to give me a little head relief. She complied.

Alana, the only one not completely naked, crawled over to me. I was leaning against the wall next to Sophia. While Sophia groaned at the lips of Cat, she began to stroke my aching cock. It felt glorious. I spread my legs, so Alana could get into a good position. Sophia pulled my foreskin all the way back, while Cat licked the ultra-sensitive head. I squirmed against the wall, almost not being able to take the extreme feeling. Her warm tongue shot pleasure through my whole body, warming my toes up to nose. Alana put my cock in her hot mouth and masturbated me with her lips. I cupped Sophia's breast and she placed her head into the crook of my neck allowing me to rest my head on hers. I could feel myself coming and from the sounds of Sophia's shrieks, I knew she was too.

"Come on Cat… come on Cat…. Don't stop now whatever you do."

I watched as Cat took Sophia's encouragements and licked her more furiously. Sophia grabbed on to my leg and squeezed it hard. Her shrieks became soundless for the moment as she drove Cat's head into her pussy, bucking her hips into her sister's face. Sophia's climax had inspired me to do the same, as I felt the pressure build up in my balls. Alana must have felt it as well, because much to momentary chagrin, she pulled my cock out of her mouth and squeezed the head. This stopped the come from making the journey from my balls.

She explained herself quickly "No, don't come. It will feel way better if you save it." She had a point, so although I was frustrated, I didn't complain.

After Sophia came down, she lay breathlessly against the wall. Cat brought her head up from her sister's satisfied pussy and kissed Sophia, letting her taste her own juices. Sophia broke her embrace with Cat to plant a loving kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Have you ever had sex?" Sophia asked me.

"No."

"Then I better be on top."

That suited me just fine. Alana had been slowly stroking my cock, to keep it erect. She obviously didn't realize that it didn't take much for me to stay that way. Much?? What I was thinking. I had just witnessed two hot sisters making each other orgasm. I would like to meet a straight guy watch that and not sustain an erection. Impossible! Alana and Cat moved towards the foot of the bed, while Sophia dragged me into a lying position. She stroked my cock while smiling at me.

"Are you ready stud?"

I couldn't answer. I just swallowed, which made her laugh. This was it. I was going to finally lose my virginity and honestly I couldn't think of any one else in the world I would rather lose it to. I also couldn't think of better lead-up events. Then all the info I had learned about unprotected sex came flooding back to me and the lame sex education at school must have worked on me, because I actually brought it up with Sophia.

"Don't worry about that. I am on the pill. You are a virgin and I have only ever had one partner. Besides, I have condoms, but I thought for your sake it will be a better experience without one. It is up to you though."

"No, I trust you." It did sound better to feel her without the hindrance of a condom.

I watched as Sophia grabbed my penis. She swung her leg over my hips, so she was kneeling over my cock. She leaned forward a bit and tried to position her vagina over my penis. I felt the head of it find her wet slit. She lifted her ass a bit and I felt my cock enter about an inch into her vagina. She was doing this slowly, which made it feel a lot more intense. I remember the slickness and warmth as she took my cock the whole way into her. She was now sitting on me, leaning forward with her hands on my chest. She began to gyrate her hips unhurriedly. I cupped her breasts as she began to build up a rhythm.

My cock was pulsating inside her as the walls of her vagina contracted around my member, slowly milking it. I just lied there not doing anything for a while, playing with her nipples. I sat up a little bit so I could suck on her breast. This was straining to my back so I pulled her back down with me. I began to help her by moving my hips with hers, trying to stay with her rhythm. Her hair was whisking across me, tickling my face. She kissed me passionately, her tongue invading my mouth. Her sizeable breasts and hard nipples felt wonderful against my chest. I squeezed her ass, as our fucking became more intense and flowing. I pushed into her a little bit harder, which forced a moan out of her, echoing through our kiss.

Alana and Cat were watching us. I was going to tell them to do something with each other, but I realized that their lustful gaze turned me on big time. Sophia was kissing and licking my neck, which felt better than I ever imagined such an act could. I put my hands under her hips and held them up a couple of inches so I could maneuver my penis into a faster fucking action. With room to move, I lifted my ass off the bed and brought it downwards again, so my cock slid all the way up into her and down again, which was nearly more friction than I could handle. The sensitive head of my cock was being milked. It was the best feeling so far of the night. When I felt some of Sophia's wetness drip down over my balls, it tipped me over the edge.

I fucked her hard, knowing I was going to come. The friction was smooth, but felt ridiculously warm. I felt the feeling billow in my balls and before I knew it I was moaning loudly as an upsurge of come erupted from balls sending giant ripples of pleasure and dizziness through me. Sophia pressed her lips against mine as I held on to her body as tight as I could. I actually came for about fifteen seconds, each load filling up Sophia's gorgeous cunt. After the last drop, I was utterly relaxed and my body went limp. My penis was going flaccid but Sophia let me stay inside her. I realized that Sophia probably wasn't sexually satisfied, but I wasn't embarrassed. I was proud that I lasted as long as I did, after the constant teasing and anticipation.

"Sorry." I said looking into her captivating eyes.

"Don't be sorry. You have already given me one climax tonight. Now we are even." Sophia smiled, kissed me on the forehead and rolled off me.

"How was it?" Alana asked me.

"Fantastic."

It was then that I realized that Sophia, Cat and I had all come twice, but Alana hadn't even been gifted with one. She hadn't mentioned it once, she just kept doing what I had asked her. I had been such a jerk that I didn't even think about her pleasure. She still had her underwear on for Christ's sake! If I had been through all this and had not gotten any relief, I think I would have exploded in a splatter of semen by now. I knew that I had to do something about this.

"Ok… Now all three of us are going to give Alana her orgasm."

Alana beamed as soon as I said this. I sat up and pulled her towards me, finding her tongue with my own. She was lying on her side. I rubbed her pussy through her panties. Cat grasped at the underwear and pulled them off. I pulled Alana up to a kneeling position. I spread my legs out and ducked my head down towards her pussy. Her cropped brunette pubic hair contrasted nicely with the flawless milky skin of her stomach and thighs. Because she was kneeling, her legs were only slightly parted so the crease of her pussy remained sealed. I bent my head to an angle and breathed in the smells of her. It smelled like strawberry soap. I used the flat of my tongue to lick up the length of her closed slit. She began to play with my hair. My nose was getting tickled by her pubic moss. I used my tongue to nuzzle between her lips and open her up.

Thinking that she had probably been teased enough during the last couple of hours, I used one hand to spread her open and automatically kissed at her exposed clit. A quick taste of her vagina told me that she was already sufficiently lubricated. While I continued to lick her clit, Cat had taken the opportunity to give her best friend a tongue massage. Sophia was sucking on her little nipples, flicking them with her tongue every now and then.

"It is my turn to taste her," Cat demanded.

So I pulled Alana's legs out from under her and she landed on her back gently. She wasn't very heavy and could be maneuvered quite easily. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled it out to the side. Cat did the same to her other leg. Cat hopped in between her legs and drove her tongue into Alana's literally dripping pussy. The sight had already kicked the blood back into my now tender penis. I held onto Alana's leg and tried to squeeze in next to Cat. Cat moved over an inch or two so I could help her eat her friend out.

We managed to make just enough room so that both our tongues could reach Alana's pussy. I ran my tongue over one side of her labia, while Cat did the same to the other. Eventually our tongues came in to contact as they both attacked Alana's clit. Cat took her clit into her mouth and I used my index finger to fuck her slick vagina. Cat went back to licking her clit, so I joined her again. Our tongues swirled around Alana, igniting shrills of pleasure from the young brunette. Sophia stopped sucking on her little nipples and kissed her instead. As my finger slid up to the hilt of her vagina, she pleaded with me to insert another one. But, I had a better idea.

I took Cat by the shoulders and gently pulled her away from her best friends pussy. I was in control after all, so I grabbed Alana around the hips and hoisted her upwards, turning her on to her stomach. I kissed her petite ass cheeks all over, while Cat ran her hands across her back. I put my hands under her stomach and propped her up so she was on her hands and knees. Kneeling, I grabbed my now rock hard – and over-used – penis and ran the head up and down her exposed slit. Her wetness felt great against the sensitive glands.

After rubbing my cock over her clit, I ran it back down her slit until I found her vagina. I pushed forward with my hips and entered her without too much difficulty thanks to her lubricated cunt. She squealed when she felt the end of my cock reach the hilt of her. She moved in motion with me, as I fucked her from behind. I withdrew until my cock nearly came out of her, then pushed it hard back in, as far as it would go. The walls of her vagina were like a toaster and masseuse for my ultra – receptive phallus. Cat was watching intently as my cock entered her.

"Cat, get under her and lick her clit. Let's make her come." I instructed.

Cat positioned herself under Alana's back. I knew she had found her clit because Alana had cried out in bliss and Cat used a hand to massage my scrotum. If I hadn't of ejaculated twice already, I would have easily blown by now. Sophia had Alana by the hair and was kissing her, while she played with her nipples. Alana began to whimper and cry out loud, so I knew she was going to climax. I wasn't ready to do so, so I decided I would just let Alana have her culmination on her own. As her cries became louder the walls of her vagina contracted tightly around me. I pumped into her faster and harder, the sound of skin smacking skin was slightly audible below her cries. One long moan told me that she had just peaked at the height of pleasure. I withdrew, very horny and unsatisfied physically.

"God… I have never had anything like that before," Alana mumbled as she rolled onto her back.

"I want to do it," Cat piped in quietly. Once again, she blushed and nibbled her lip.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know… have sex."

"Are you sure?" My heart began to flutter.

The one thing I was hoping to do, but never would have asked even if I did have control, was to fuck Cat. I wanted to take her virginity, like her sister had taken mine. But, I definitely didn't want to pressure her into it. I mean, ordering someone to eat their sister out is big, but losing your virginity is sacred. Especially to a Catholic.

"Yes… I really want to." Cat squeezed my hand, gazing into my eyes.

For a moment, as Cat said those words so tenderly, I honestly thought that my feelings for her went beyond intense attraction. For the first time I didn't think of Cat as a beautiful girl with a nice personality, I thought of her as a perfect soul. And I wasn't even religious.

"Ok. Lie down on your back," I lost the tone of command in my voice. I felt myself speaking to her gently and caringly.

She lied down and our eyes did not part once. I knew this was a special moment for both of us. I wanted to make it one she would remember. A benchmark for the other guys that she would meet in her life. She looked so angelic in the candlelight, her golden hair and sky blue eyes made her look like a picture of flawlessness. Her bronzed and spotless skin was an archetype of fineness that most women would strive to attain. Her perky breasts stood proudly out from her chest. Her cute belly button was the centerpiece for her flat, tight stomach, which gave way to her feminine hips. The sight of her fair and soft pubic curls in between her long, slender legs was enough to make any man yearn for just the slightest touch.

I crawled over her body and kissed her red mouth tenderly. Our tongues touched, but only slightly. I kissed her forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose. I even nibbled on her earlobe before kissing down her long neck.

"Are you ready," I whispered into her ear.

She didn't respond. Instead she smiled faintly and kissed me. Cat put her hand down between us and found my penis. She ran it over her curls and down until it reached her vagina. She positioned it in the opening and let go, placing the hand on my cheek. I used my own hand to help guide my penis into the small hole. She was already considerably lubricated but it was still incredibly tight. I pushed into her about an inch or so. Cat grimaced and let out a small cry of pain.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, genuinely concerned.

She nodded. I kissed her. I shifted my weight forwards and pushed into her again, trying hard not to rush it. I was about two inches inside her. I spread her legs as far as they would go and pushed my lips against hers, bracing her for the final thrust. I pushed in to her again, this time entering the whole way. She cried out softly, but looked in to my eyes and smiled. Her vagina gripped me like a vice. It was an intense feeling. I felt like for that moment that we were a part of each other, that our bodily connection surpassed biology.

I withdrew from her slowly and entered her once again. This time there was still encumbrance, but I managed to get it all the way in, without a cry of pain from Cat. I didn't try to fuck her fast like I did with Alana. Instead, I took my time and did it gently. I lowered my head and kissed Cat's breasts, biting and licking her hard nipples. Her hands circled over my back. As I built up a steady pace, the resistance to my penetrations became less and less. With each slow thrust, Cat was enjoying the experience more and more. She soon started to moan loudly and gyrate her hips below me, which intensified the pleasure enormously. I lay on top of Cat, as our legs intertwined. I wanted us to come together. Not only me and Cat, but all of us.

"Let's try and attempt a four person climax," I offered the girls.

They all agreed. Cat and I kept fucking. I tried to control my potential come by changing the tempo of our thrusts. I turned my head and watched as Alana and Sophia were positioning themselves into a 69, next to us on the bed. I watched intently as Alana and Sophia's body looked like they fit together so perfectly, despite their difference in height. Soon enough, all three girls were either moaning, whimpering or crying out in ecstasy.

"I think I am coming," Alana cried out, as Sophia's tongue danced over her clit.

"I am too," Cat mumbled to me.

Alana's tongue lapped Sophia's clitoris fiercely and I could tell from her heightened cries that she wasn't far off either. So, I picked up rhythm with Cat. Each entrance into her became faster, more intense and more wetter. I didn't need much of an invitation to come. Cat was humming from deep within her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as I felt a pang of pleasure rise from my genitals. Cat was breathing heavily and screamed out in a real primal sound as I felt a stream of come gather in my testicles. I held Cat's hands and pumped into her as she held her breath and I felt her body shudder beneath me. It was at that precise moment that the build-up of come erupted from my penis and gushed in waves into Cat. The feeling of bliss lasted the longest it had all night and touched the rest of my body in torrents of warm trembles. I buried my hands in Cat's hair hugging her tightly as she arched her back slightly, to accommodate my semen as it entered her.

I heard Alana and Sophia a few moments later as they reached their peaks. Sophia moaned loudly, while Alana shrieked in pleasure. As Alana and Sophia rolled off each other, I lay on top of Cat, still inside her, and we just held each other. I got lost in her enchanting eyes, as I felt her heart pound through my chest. Never in my life had I ever been so intimate with somebody then I was at that moment. Never in my life had I ever imagined that such a bond could be shared between two people. Although I was at the age when I thought that I knew everything, I realized then and there that I had a lot to learn about life.

"Thank you," Cat whispered, smiling.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me feel special," She said and kissed me lightly.

I finally rolled off her and collapsed next to her, exhausted. Alana and Sophia had already fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep as well with Cat in my arms, keeping me warm.

When I awoke in the morning the three girls were already awake, dressed and moving around. The storm had passed. Cat walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Your friends are going to be worried. I got a signal on my phone so you can call them."

I took the phone and did what she suggested. My friends said they had tried to get in touch with a search team yesterday, but the blizzard had stopped all communication. I told them that I would be back at the ski resort soon and told them not to worry. When I was finished with the phone, Cat took it and called the other girls into the room.

"Let's take a picture." She suggested.

"Do you think that we should Cat? Remember, we can never speak of what happened last night. That goes for you as well," Sophia said looking at me.

If he puts a jacket on, the photo would be innocent." Cat argued.

Alana and Sophia eventually agreed. I put a jacket on and we huddled together on the bed as Cat took the photo on her phone. Sophia got up and walked into the living room leaving me with Alana and Cat.

"Now, lets take a sexy picture," Alana offered grinning devilishly.

She grabbed the phone off Cat and placed one of my hands on her breast and the other on Cat's. She then licked my cheek after telling Cat to do the same on the opposite cheek. Cat did and took the photo. We all laughed. I eventually went outside and checked the conditions. The girls thought that I should wait until afternoon, until the snow melted a bit and they would drive me back to the resort. For the rest of the morning, we all just talked or read. Nothing sexual happened. Sophia made sure of that. The afternoon came and Sophia drove back to the resort. Cat asked for my number and I gave it to her, but I didn't think I would ever talk to them again. I got out of the car and watched them drive away, out of my life.

I am now writing this about a year after the best night of my life. I grew up a lot in the months that followed. At first, I did the guy thing and told my mates everything. Of course, sure Neville, they only laughed when I told them. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't have believed such a story either. My friends' lack of faith angered me at first, but it was about two weeks after the night of firsts, when I got a picture message from Cat. She had sent me both the photos that we took in the morning. This was technically proof of my adventure. But as I looked at the photo of the three of us, I remembered the pact that we had made and felt disgusted with myself for violating the word of three wonderful girls. So I didn't show anybody. Besides, it felt kind of good to just smirk when my friends ribbed me about being so inexperienced. Shows how much they know. So, if anyone reading this doesn't believe me – I don't care… Join the queue.

Now, I usually talk to Cat about once a fortnight on the phone, despite our geography. I found out that we have a lot in common. In fact, I am saving up for another trip to Italy next year. My trip has nothing to do with the possibility of meeting Cat… Honest! She said that we might even be able to stay in her Swiss cabin if I were too come. See… good things really do come to those who wait!

Review and tell me who should be used next, and what type of setting. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and I were both fifteen and in the ninth grade. She was

new in school, having recently moved to town, and was very

pretty. Unlike many of the other junior high school girls, she

had started her physical development early and was well on her

way to acquiring all the endowments of a woman's body. She had

the largest breasts of any of the girls in our class and her

hips were well rounded, filling out even the loosely-fitting

full skirts that were then fashionable. To top it off, she

seemed proud of her development and flaunted it. She had an

exaggerated swing to her hips and often "accidently" brushed

her breasts against a boy's arm. She was also a natural-born

flirt, and when she saw I was attracted to her, she recipro-

cated my attentions. In hardly any time, we were head-over-

heels "in love" with each other.

Forty years ago, boys and girls didn't do much real dating in

the ninth grade. They would hold hands walking home from

school, go as part of a group to parties, and maybe on special

occasions, go to a movie as a separate couple. Movies were

highlight events because it was possible to do a little necking

in the dark, with the boy putting his arm around the girl's

shoulder and her leaning her head against him. If the girl

were really daring, she might even allow the boy one or two

kisses during the movie. Except for a good night kiss when a

boy took the girl home, that was about the limit of physical

contact allowed by the well understood code of teenage conduct

that existed then. If a girl went beyond that, she was,

according to generally accepted parental definition, a "bad

girl."

Had her parents or mine known about her behavior, they would

have certainly marked Rose down in their books as a "bad girl."

The first time we were at a party together, she danced so close

that she pressed her groin against the erection I invariably

got when close to a girl. She didn't give any indication that

she knew what it was, so I believed she just thought that I had

something in my pocket that was six inches long and hard.

Several weeks later, we went to our first movie together, just

the two of us alone, without parents or any of our crowd

around. I was thrilled about our date, happy for the chance to

maybe do a little cuddling and lots of sweaty hand-holding. As

soon as I put my arm around her, she moved over close and put

her head on my shoulder. My hand, usually restricted to just

rubbing or massaging a shoulder, draped over her shoulder and

down her front, leaving my fingers just above the top of her

low-cut sun dress. I could tell from the cushiony feel that my

hand was on the exposed upper swell of her breast. Realizing

that I was getting a feel of at least a little bit of a girl's

breast filled my blood with fire. My prick hardened and

extended down the leg of my trousers in full erection.

My other hand was in Rose's lap, tightly gripping hers. She

loosened my grip just a little and then used her finger tips

to lightly scratch my palm. I was both startled and stunned by

the action. I knew from talk with other boys that if a girl

scratched a boy in the palm it meant that she wanted him to

fuck her. Even in my wildest imaginings, I couldn't picture

Rose, or any other girl for that matter, wanting me to fuck

her. Only "bad girls" did that, and even though Rose had done

some things that were pretty forward, I believed they just

showed that she was a flirt, not a "bad girl." Because of

that, I decided that Rose was too innocent to realize the

significance of what she had done, that it was just friendly

teasing on her part.

Rose put her other hand up to the one across her shoulder and

held that hand also. With almost imperceptible movements she

managed to maneuver my hand down to where it was right on top

of her breast. She disengaged her fingers from mine and then

put her hand on top of mine, pushing it down into the firm

globe of her breast. Pressing her fingers together, she forced

my hand to squeeze her mound. She kept squeezing and relaxing

her hand and my hand kept right on massaging her firm hillock.

She then took my hand and moved it back up on her front, to

where my fingers were just above the opening to her dress.

Then she pulled my wrist down, moving my hand under her dress

and right on top of her bra. By then I needed no more

demonstration or coaching--I used my own initiative and rubbed

and massaged her firm little melon. Becoming bolder, I pushed

a couple of fingers under her bra and rubbed them across her

nipple, causing it to become stiff and hard. I was in heaven,

utterly entranced by being able to have my hand on her in such

an intimate way, and throughout the rest of the movie I just

enjoyed the contact of my fingers and hand on Rose's full

breast. Not wanting to take a chance on losing the advantage

already gained, I didn't even try to kiss her. I was thankful

that our hand-holding was in her lap, not mine, because it

would have taken only a light touch on my throbbing prick to

cause it to go off and make a mess in my pants.

After the movie, my parents picked us up and took us to Rose's

house. I was thankful that my hard-on had gone down. It would

have been embarrassing if it hadn't. Although I wanted to very

badly, with my parents watching, I couldn't give her a good

night kiss. Instead, I shook her hand. She gave me a bold

smile when I did, and while saying, "Good night, Joey, I

enjoyed the movie. I hope you ask me again," she scratched my

palm just like she had done in the movie. I went back and got

into the car, almost in a daze. I knew that her scratching my

palm this time wasn't an accident. The look in her eyes told

me different. Mom said, "Rose seems like a nice, sweet girl.

I'm glad the two of you are friends." I was glad Mom had not

seen us in the movie, because I wanted her to continue to think

well of Rose. I wanted us to be able to continue going

together. Not only "go together," but maybe do other things

together--things that "bad girls" did with boys.

The next Monday I walked Rose home after school. We held hands

and talked kid talk all the way. As we approached her house,

she looked at the area across the street, an undeveloped,

heavily wooded area, and asked me what was out in those woods.

I told her that it was a large vacant piece of land with a

creek running down its middle. I also told her that the creek

had a real nice swimming hole where I often went swimming

during the summer. She got an interested expression on her

face and said, "Oh, I love swimming. Will you take me to the

swimming hole sometimes and show it to me?"

The thought of getting her off in the woods alone excited me,

and I said, "Sure. You want to go now?"

"I'd love to, but my Mom's expecting me home, so I'd better

not. How about tomorrow, on the way home from school? Mom and

Dad aren't going to be home until late and my brothers are out

of town for a couple of days, so it would be a perfect time."

"Yeah, we'll plan on it for tomorrow," I said, excitement

running through me.

Just before we got to her house, Rose asked, "Joey, what do you

wear when you go swimming at the swimming hole?"

I couldn't help but blush and stammer when I answered, "Well,

uh, since it's just me, I, uh, well, I don't wear anything."

Rose smiled real big and gave me the same sort of look she had

given me at her door just two days before. "Ooooh, skinny-

dipping," she said. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

After Rose went into her house, I was so excited that I almost

skipped all the way home. Just the thought of being alone with

her down by the creek was exciting enough by itself, but the

prospect of my maybe being able to kiss her and even feel her

up like I had done in the movie caused me to feel hot all over.

"Hot damn," I thought, "I'm going to take a girl to the bushes.

For the very first time in my life I'm really going to take a

girl out to the bushes."

The next day in school seemed like an eternity. I couldn't

concentrate on school work in class and one time got embarras-

sed by a teacher asking a question that my day dreaming kept me

from hearing. I had several classes with Rose that day and in

both of them we could hardly keep our eyes off each other.

During the second class, she gave me the same sort of look she

had given me when she scratched my palm, and I got a hard-on

right in class. Rose saw it because she looked right down at

my crotch and smiled, her eyes sparkling with interest.

The day finally ended and Rose and I met outside school. She

had not only her books but a small satchel. When I asked her

what was in the satchel, she said it was her gym outfit that

she was taking home to wash. I took her books and carried them

and she carried the satchel. Joining hands, we walked the mile

and a half to her house. As we got within several blocks of

her home, she said, "Tom, don't forget that you promised to

show me the creek and the swimming hole."

I grinned and said, "I haven't forgotten. The path into the

woods is just a little ways further." Crossing over to the

other side of the street, I found the path and we walked into

the woods. After about a quarter mile, we came to the creek

and followed it for about another quarter mile until we came to

the place that I used for swimming. It was a wide place in the

stream that had limestone banks and a gravel bottom. The water

was crystal clear and about three feet deep. One creek bank

had a large oak tree with a natural lawn of short green grass

under it. It was really a beautiful spot for swimming,

picnicking, and, I was daring to hope, other activities.

When Rose saw the place, she said, "Oh, Tom, this is really

nice. Just think, this was just a little ways from my house

and I didn't know about it." We walked down to the creek and

looked at the water. It was a warm May day, plenty warm enough

for swimming, and if I had been alone, I would have been

tempted to take a dip in the stream.

Rose asked, "Is this where you go swimming?"

"Yeah, right here," I answered. "With limestone banks, the

water doesn't get muddy and it's perfect for swimming."

Rose gave my hand a squeeze and said, "I want to go swimming.

Joey, let's go swimming right now."

I was completely dumbfounded. In my wildest imaginations I

hadn't even thought about our going swimming. Then I realized

why she had her gym bag--she had been planning to swim all

along and had brought her bathing suit in her bag. But I

didn't have a suit and would just have to watch her swim

instead of our doing it together. I finally managed to

stammer, "But I don't have a suit."

Rose grinned, that twinkle back in her eyes, and said, "Neither

do I. From what you tell me, bathing suits aren't needed here.

We'll just go skinny-dipping like you said you do." She

dropped her satchel and rubbing her hand across my chest, she

whispered, "I won't tell if you won't."

I was practically inarticulate with excitement. I had thought

I might sneak a feel and get a few kisses while we were here at

the creek, but now she was telling me that she wanted to go

skinny-dipping--to take all her clothes off and get naked right

in front of me. I had never seen a naked girl, and I felt hot

and trembly all over at the thought that I was finally going to

get the chance.

"I won't tell a soul," I finally managed to respond.

She smiled, her dimples showing prettily, and said, "Oh, goody!

I just love skinny-dipping." She picked up her satchel and

pulled two towels from it. "Look, I brought us towels to dry

off. Then we can lay on them and sun tan a while." She

reached for the top button of her blouse and undid it. "Last

one in is a rotten egg," she said, continuing with her buttons.

My hands were trembling so hard that I had difficulty with my

buttons. Finally, though, I got my shirt off and sat down and

took off my shoes. Standing up, I started to undo my trousers.

When I did, my hands went into slow motion, just fumbling with

the buttons of my fly. Rose was standing there in front of me

in just her bra and panties and she was the most beautiful

sight I had ever seen. Seeing her like that made me so excited

that I could hardly breathe. She reached behind her and

unhooked her bra and then shrugged it off into her hands,

baring her breasts completely. She put her hands under them

and cupped them, raising them in presentation to me. "Do you

like?" she said.

"Yeah!" I managed to say in a strangled voice.

"Then you'll probably like this even more," she said, putting

her hands on the top of her panties and pushing them down over

her hips. As she pushed them down, her pubic hair came into

sight and then the vee of her crotch, its little crease showing

through the blonde hairs covering it. After she stepped out of

her panties and put them on her towel, she moved a hand down to

the top of her pubic hair and said, "How about this? You like

this, too?"

"Oh, God, yes!" I said.

She looked down to where my prick was swelling out the front of

my trousers and said, "Yeah, I can see you do." She stepped

toward me and took hold of the top of my pants and started

undoing the buttons. "Come on, slowpoke. I'm naked and you

have to get that way, too." After she had the waistband

loosened, she pushed my trousers down around my feet. "Now for

your shorts," she said, and pushed them down on top of my

trousers. My prick stuck out in front of me, more rigid and

hard than any other time I could remember. "Ummnn, nice," she

said, looking right at my throbbing prick. "When I felt you

when we dancing, I just knew you would be nice and big." She

turned toward the water and said, "Come on, Tom. Let's swim

for a little while."

With her back turned to me that way, I had an unobstructed view

of her ass. Even though Rose's ass was the very first one I

ever saw, to this day it still rates a ten on my scale. It was

firm and tight and soft and squirmy all at the same time.

Seeing Rose's young teenage ass like that turned me into an ass

man forever.

I quickly got my feet out of my trousers and joined Rose in the

water. She splashed water on me and I made a grab for her.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her in close, so close

that her nipples brushed across my chest and my prick bumped up

against her stomach. She wrapped her arms around my neck and

we simply stood there, looking at each other silently. Her

lips were so pretty and inviting that I had to taste them, had

to get my first real kiss from a girl. As I moved my face down

to hers, she turned hers up to mine, both of us seeking the

same goal. As our mouths came together, she opened hers and

darted her tongue between my lips. When she probed her tongue

in deeper and made contact with mine, it was almost like an

electric shock that caused my prick to jerk against her.

Holding me tight around the neck, she lifted herself up and put

her legs around my waist, riding me like a horse. As she moved

up, I felt my prick move into the cleft of her ass and rub the

smooth skin of that furrow. The kiss, the feel of her breasts

crushed against my chest, and the sensation of my prick

touching her bare flesh was overpowering my senses. I had been

plain horny before, but now I was inflamed with lust, inflamed

to touch, caress, fondle, and do everything to the woman-child

I had in my arms.

Rose pulled her mouth from mine and said, "Why don't we go

sunbathe now." Without waiting for a response, she took my

hand and led us up to where we had our towels spread out.

She stretched out, facing up to me, and patted the towel next

to her. That was more than enough invitation, and I laid down

next to her. When I did, she turned to me and pressed her

mouth against mine, renewing the kiss we had begun in the

water.

I ached to touch that body so close to me, to touch her in the

places that were now naked before me. I hardly knew where to

start, so I decided to start a the top and move down. I moved

a hand up and put it on her breast, rubbing and massaging it

very gently. She must have liked it, because she swirled her

tongue around in my mouth and murmured, "Ooooh, yes."

Thus far, I had been able to look at Rose's nude body only when

she was moving and I hungered to see her lying still as she

was, to just examine her in detail and note every feature of

her revealed femininity. Keeping my hand on her breast, I

broke our kiss and sat up next to her and silently feasted my

eyes on the glory of her nudity. Seeing my first naked girl

was exciting in and of itself, but being able to do so with a

girl as pretty as Rose made it so much better. I saw how her

calves went into her knees and then flared out into full thighs

that rounded out and then dipped into the small circumference

of her waist. Her breasts were full and they were topped with

round circles of slightly darker skin. In the center of each

circle, her little nipples rose, stiff and erect.

I had looked forward to the day I might have a girl's breast in

my mouth, and I was at last having a chance to satisfy that

desire. Almost in slow motion, I lowered my mouth to her

nipple and suckled on it. I rubbed my tongue over it and

nibbled on it with my lips. Then, spreading my mouth as wide

as it would go, I took in all the top of the soft white flesh

and laved it with my tongue, running it in circles around and

around the hard little nipple. Rose put her hand on my head

and arched her back up to me, pressing even more of her soft

mound into my mouth. "Yes, like that...just like that," she

whispered.

While I was giving her breasts my oral attention, I moved a

hand down to her thigh and stroked up and down its front,

moving from her knee to where my hand brushed against her tuft

of pubic hair. As I did so, I felt her move, spreading her

legs apart and giving me room to move my hand between her

thighs. It was an open invitation to explore that area, and I

accepted it immediately, moving my hand down and tracing my

finger tips over the soft skin of her inner thigh. I felt

little goose bumps come on her and she quivered from the light

caresses. When I reached her knee, I reversed my motion,

moving my fingers upward toward the vee of her legs. She

shifted around again and opened herself up even more, making

the area between her legs completely accessible to my seeking

hand.

I continued to move my fingers up until they came to the soft

fur of her pubic hair. I knew that beneath them my fingers

would find their goal, the cleft I had seen nestled in among

the curly tresses. Extending my fingers, I probed into the

swatch of her hair, feeling for the furrow of her pussy. My

hand trembled in nervousness and excitement and my breath was

held in anticipation of finally realizing my dream of having my

hand between a girl's legs and delving into the feminine charms

hidden away there. I let my breath out slowly as my finger

reached its goal and entered between the lips of her vagina.

Warmth and wet slipperiness met my finger as it moved into the

channel between her labial lips. She gasped into my mouth at

the contact and hunched her hips up toward my hand. I was

breathing fast and she was doing the same, undulating her hips

against me and moving them in little gyrations. I realized

that my desire to touch a girl was well founded--it was one of

the most exciting things I had ever done in my life. The only

thing I wanted beyond that was to replace my finger with my

prick, to feel the pleasure of her warmth and wetness on my

prick instead of my finger.

As I ran my fingers up and down her slippery channel, I came to

a little bump, right at the top of the crease. She murmured,

"Ummnnnn, yes, right there," as I stroked it, and I knew I had

found what the sex manuals described as a girl's most erogenous

spot--her clitoris. I stroked it with my fingers, tracing

little circles on the little bump, and she thrust her hips up

to my hand, pushing herself into closer contact.

Feeling was not enough--I wanted to see my hand inside her

slit, see my finger as it probed between the lips and into the

folds of her pussy. Not taking my hand from her pussy, I sat

up and moved to where I could look down and see my hand as it

explored the area between her legs. From that vantage point, I

could see the full length of open furrow and all the moist

flesh inside. As my finger moved over her little bump, I could

see it, looking like a little marble right between the lips of

the top portion of her slit.

I knew, though, that somewhere within those folds, down between

those lips, was the entrance to her tunnel of delight, the hole

leading into her pussy. I pushed my finger down into the

crease, moving down into the area deep between her thighs,

seeking that entrance. I wanted to put my finger into it--to

finger-fuck her, as boys called it. Even if nothing more came

from this experience, I would at least have gotten my finger

inside a girl's pussy.

Finally, down near the bottom of her furrow, my finger found an

indentation. I pushed into it and my finger went inside what

felt like a warm, tight tube. It pressed on my finger on all

sides and clasped it like it was inside a fist. I pushed in

even more and soon had my finger buried to the knuckle. I

pulled it out and then pushed it back in. Rose murmured,

"Oooh, Tom, that's so nice."

Rose put her hand on my thigh, just below my prick, and rubbed

me softly. In an almost plaintive voice, she said, "Tom, I

want you to do something real special for me. Will you do it

for me?"

Though she didn't know it, I would have jumped off the Empire

State Building for a chance to continue what we were doing. I

was hoping the special something she was going to ask me to do

was to fuck her. After all, she had scratched my palm and that

was what it was supposed to mean. She had for all practical

purposes told me that she wanted me to fuck her, and I was

hoping that right now was that time. "What do you want me to

do?" I answered, my heart in my throat from excitement.

"I want you to kiss me--kiss me right there where you have your

hand, right between my legs. I want you to use your tongue and

lick me all between my legs. If you do that for me, I'll do

the same thing for you." She wrapped her hand around my prick

and continued, "I'll put this in my mouth and suck on it 'til

you come in my mouth."

"Hot damn!" I thought, "she's going to give me a blow job. I'm

finally going to get a blow job." In my mind, getting a blow

job ranked right up there with fucking a girl. I had heard

boys talk about "eating a girl's pussy," but had figured it was

just something straight out of their imaginations. Now I was

finding that there might really be something to it. At any

rate, I figured that kissing Rose's pussy would be a small

price to pay for her giving me my first blow job. "I've never

done that before," I said, "but if you want me to, I'll be glad

to do it. You may have to tell me what to do, though, if I'm

not doing it right."

Rose smiled and said, "I imagine you'll do it just right. All

you have to do is give me lots of tongue."

Eager to get a blow job, I didn't want to waste any more time

on talk and put my mouth down to Rose's pussy. Sticking out my

tongue, I stroked it between her lips, tentatively at first and

then with more force. I was surprised to find that she didn't

taste bad. Boys had talked and joked about how a girl's pussy

smelled "fishy," but Rose's didn't, and it sure didn't taste

that way. In fact, I liked the way she tasted--fresh, with

just a hint of musky perfume. Even more surprising was to find

out how pleasurable it was to me to lick up and down her

channel and stroke her labial lips with my lips and tongue. It

was almost like the way we had French kissed--wet, warm, and

very exciting. My prick throbbed and pulsated from the

excitement that licking Rose's pussy produced.

As my tongue stroked across her little bump, Rose murmured,

"Yes, right there. Keeping licking me right there, on that

spot." She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my neck,

almost smothering me in her wetness. She thrust her hips up

and down and cooed, "Oh, yes...right there...lick me...

easy...softly...." I kept my tongue going on her little bump

and soon she was turning her hips in circles and making soft

little mewling sounds. I felt her stomach muscles tighten up

under my chest and little shudders run up and down her thighs

where they clasped me about the ears. Suddenly, she stiffened

all over and moaned, "Yeesssssss...oh, yesssssss."

After a few seconds, the muscles in her thighs relaxed and she

unwrapped her legs from my neck and let them stretch out. I

lifted my head and turning toward her asked, "Did you come?"

She looked up at me with half-closed eyes and with breath still

ragged from excitement whispered, "Yes...I came...came hard.

You did it just right...just the way I needed it. Give me a

minute to catch my breath and then I'll do the same thing to

you."

I lay down beside Rose and she turned toward me. "I just knew

you'd do it to me good." She smiled and said, "Oh, boy, was it

good." She reached a hand down to my stomach and rubbed me

there, moving her hand down closer to my stiff staff with each

motion. I caught my breath as her hand made contact with my

prick, and moaned as she wrapped her fingers around it and

stroked it up and down.

"Oh, Rose!" I muttered, jerking my hips up and down in reaction

to her touch. Her touch coupled with the excitement of seeing

my first nude girl, of finger-fucking her, and licking her

pussy had me so aroused that I was just seconds away from

shooting my teenage sperm into the air.

Rose sat up besides me, and looking down at my prick in her

hand, said, "Poor baby--so hard, so excited. Just lay back and

let little Rosie take care of you." Rose lowered her head and

sticking her tongue way out, licked it across the wet, swollen

head of my shaft. The sensation of her wet tongue stroking

across the sensitive head of my prick was so sensuous, so

pleasurable, that I jerked my hips and gasped at the contact.

Lowered her mouth even further, she licked across my balls,

just lightly touching the soft, wrinkled bag with the tip of

her tongue. My prick jerked in her hand, sending out a little

dribble of pre-come, and all I could do was moan in pleasure.

From the way she knew just where to touch me to bring the

utmost in pleasure, I knew that she was no novice. Somewhere

along the way she had learned how to make a boy writhe in

ecstasy, how to use her mouth to build him up to the very peak

of rapture.

Rosie lifted her head up and smiled at me. "Like that?" she

said. All I could do was moan in response and thrust my hips

up toward her. "I thought you would," he said, grinning.

Then, without any other words, she lowered her head and took my

shaft inside her mouth, taking more than half of it into its

wetness and warmth. She swirled her tongue over and around the

knob of my shaft, sending wave after wave of unbelievable

pleasure through me. At the same time, she put her hand on the

base of my shaft and started jacking me up and down, moving my

prick in and out of her mouth in long strokes.

When Rose put her tongue on the underside of my shaft and

caressed my glans with little, fluttery strokes, it was too

much for me--I just started jerking and spewing come in huge

spurts, squirting shot after shot into her mouth. She clamped

her lips around my prick and started gulping, trying to swallow

the flow of come spurting out of me like a geyser. She almost

succeeded in getting it all, only a few dribbles escaped her

lips and ran down my shaft onto her hand. I had my hips lifted

completely off the towel, thrusting my phallus up to her

pleasure-giving mouth, trying to give her every drop of my

come. When my senses returned, I realized that the soft,

moaning sound I heard was coming from me.

I gradually relaxed, my tensed muscles softening as the after-

glow of my orgasm came over me. When I lowered my hips back

down to the towel, Rose released my prick from her mouth and

licked the dribbles of come that were on them. Even though I

had shot come for what seemed like minutes and jerked and

writhed in ecstasy, my prick was still hard, still standing up

straight out from my body. "Oh, God, Rose..." I whispered.

Rose wiped the come that was on her hand on my stomach and

rubbed it all over, a slick caress that brought me continuing

pleasure. "Your first blow job?" she asked. All I could do

was nod my head in affirmation. She smiled softly and said,

"I'm glad I was the one to give it to you. I'm glad you liked

it so much."

"It wasn't your first time, though, was it?" I asked.

Rose shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't my first time."

"When was your first time?" I asked, curious about how she had

gotten so skilled in giving pleasure.

"Two years ago, with my brother."

"Which one?" I asked, knowing she had two brothers.

"Both of them." She got an angry expression on her face and

continued, "But now they don't have anything to do with me.

They are both going with hot-to-trot older girls who fuck their

brains out and now they don't care anything about taking care

of me." She reached out and took hold of my still-hard prick

and said, "But you'll take care of me, won't you, Tom? You'll

give me what I need, won't you?"

My imagination went into overdrive as I considered what it was

she might be needing, and I could only say, "I'll give you

anything I can, Rosie."

She grinned, and said, "Good. Right now what I need is to be

fucked." She squeezed my shaft and said, "This looks like it

can do what I want--fuck me long and hard." She reached into

her satchel and pulled out a little, foil-wrapped package. I

knew without even reading the words printed on it that was a

condom. "Here, put this on," she said, handing it to me.

So far as I knew, the only place where a teenager could buy

condoms was in the dispensers in service station rest rooms.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, taking it from her.

She gave me that wide grin again and said, "I swiped it from my

brother's supply. He won't miss one. From now on, though,

you'll need to furnish your own. If too many of his rubbers

show up missing, he'll know I took them."

With shaking hands, I managed to unwrap the condom and roll in

down on my prick. Rose reached out and wrapped her hand around

it and jacked it up and down. "Come on, Tom. Let's do it

right now. I need it so bad that I can't wait."

Rosie laid down on her back with knees drawn up and far apart.

In that position, her whole pussy was open and exposed, thrust

up awaiting me. Getting on my knees, I moved up between her

legs with my prick pointed right at her gaping pussy. She

said, "Put some spit on it so that it'll go in easier. Put

lots of spit on it and make it nice and slippery."

I spit on my fingers and spread saliva over the length of my

rubber-clad shaft. Repeating the action several times, I soon

had my prick practically dripping with moisture. "That's

good," Rose said, "come get that joy stick in me. Stick it in

deep, all the way to the bottom of my snatch."

I had never heard a girl talk like that before--she was using

words that boys used out in the back of school. The words

didn't particularly shock me, but hearing them come from her

raised my lust up to an even higher notch and made me that much

more eager to plunge my shaft into the wet gash just in front

of it. Responding to that desire, I thrust forward, burying

the head of my prick in Rose's hot furrow. She reached down

and took hold of my shaft, and after rubbing it up and down her

furrow, positioned it in just the right spot. Holding my prick

steady, she hunched her hips up and I felt it enter a little

ways inside her. Eager to get my shaft all the way into her

hot tunnel, I thrust my hips forward, seeking to push myself

further into her. In perfect timing, Rose met my thrust with

one of her own. As a result of our actions, I felt my prick

slide into her depths, pushing all the way in until my prick

was buried completely inside her. Squirming her hips in

pleasure, Rose sighed, "Ooooohhh, yesssss, nice and big."

"Nice" could hardly describe it. It was far more than that--it

pleasure, joy, and rapture all in one. Her mouth had felt good

on my prick, but it didn't compare with the feeling of having

my entire prick immersed in heat and wetness. From its head

all the way to its base, Rose's hot flesh pressed in on the

sensitive flesh of my prick, and it was a sensation far beyond

any I had ever had before. I just stayed in the position,

motionless, and savored the marvelous sensation that the union

of my prick and Rose's pussy produced. Finally, I muttered,

"Oh, God, Rose, this is so good."

Rose put her hands up to her breasts and massaged them,

tweaking the nipples between her fingers. Hunching her hips up

to me, she said, "Yeah, really good. But it would be better if

you moved that big old prick of yours in and out of my little

pussy."

It was obvious that Rose was a person who knew what she wanted,

and right now what she wanted was for me quit fooling around

and start fucking her in earnest. It wasn't necessary for her

to give me any more reminders--I just let nature have its way

and started stroking my prick in and out of her hot hole.

"Yeah, like that," she said. "Give it to me deep and hard."

Rose closed her eyes and continued with fondling her breasts.

While she did that, I stretched out my legs and lay right on

top of her, belly to belly, and hammered my prick in and out as

hard as I could go. She met each of my thrusts with her own

and squirmed her hips in circles under me, keeping perfect

timing with our thrusts. Taking her hands away from her

breasts, she put them behind my head, pulling my mouth down to

hers for a kiss. "Ooooh, Tom, this is so good," she said just

as our lips and tongues blended together.

Rose explored all my mouth with her tongue, probing into all

parts of it. I started sucking on her tongue, drawing it into

my mouth as far I could. I felt her breathing speed up, until

she was almost panting into my mouth. I knew from that that

she was getting as aroused as I was, getting closer and closer

to exploding into ecstasy. She started bucking her hips up to

me with even more force, seemingly trying to get all of me into

her tight little pussy. Not settling for that, she lifted her

legs up and wrapped them around my waist, pulling herself off

the towel, and started pistoning her pelvis against mine in

frantic movements.

I pushed Rose's pelvis back down to the towel and reaching

under her I grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy hard against

my prick. Then I just started pounding in and out, using the

full length of my shaft, pulling out until just the head was in

and this hammering back in, pressing the base of my prick into

the softness of her wet furrow. Her tongue was a wild thing in

my mouth, and she was now panting and gasping. I felt shudders

in her stomach muscles and she pulled her mouth away from mine

and softly cried, "Oh, getting there, getting there. Keep

fucking, hard...hard...hard." She stopped her frantic

movements and pushed up hard against me. "Oh, I'm there. Got

there...finally got there."

The inside of Rose's pussy was spasming against my prick,

sending little muscle movements up and down its length. That

action was too much, pushing me over the edge, and I joined

Rose in orgasm. "Me too...me too," I whispered, come spurting

out of prick and filling the rubber that covered it. I

collapsed down on her and we lay like that, each of us

breathing hard and shuddering and trembling as pleasure waves

washed over our bodies.

Our pleasure gradually lessened and I rolled off Rose on the

towel next to us. She turned on her side and smiled at me,

saying, "Oh, thank you, Tom. That was just what I needed."

"I had a little bit of a need, too," I said.

"Yeah, I noticed," she said with a grin. Then, sitting up, she

said, "Let's get rid of this rubber. You sure don't want to go

around with this on--makes it hard to pee-pee." She pulled the

rubber off and then put her mouth on my prick in its place.

Using her tongue, she cleaned off the residue of come that

coated its surface. Lifting her head, she said, "There, nice

and clean. That way you won't get any come on the towel that

my Mom might find and wonder about."

Rose sat up next to me, still fondling my softened prick and

said, "That was good, Tom. I don't know how often I can get

away from the house without raising suspicion, but I want to do

this as often as we can."

"Me, too," I said, in an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Note, yes I have been gone for a while, life happens. It seems this story is quite popular based on the the number hits it has over 4000 hits for just a few chapters. The people that read it, all over the world. From Iceland, to my home country of Canada, to North Korea even(that one really surprised me). To me lone fan in North Korea, this chapter is dedicated to you. As a side note, I like to pick on people, so do not feel to bad that I singled you out. You were just there.

Dear Mistress Janet,

You know your pathetic slave so well. The thought of a woman smoking a cigarette while she toys with my cock is so arousing. Of course, it would be very different from the story if you were doing that to me. You would be the one in control and I would be the helpless horny slut being teased mercilessly by you and you would be the one to finish with a very satisfying orgasm. The scene might unfold in the following way.

First, Mistress Janet would be relaxing in her bedroom and she would wear a very special toy made just for her. The toy would consists of a flexible, form fitting gel-filled mass, that you could insert into your pussy and feel it expand to fill every sensitive nook and cranny with warm pulsations. It would give you a wonderful full feeling between your legs and you could use the controls to set the level of stimulation to allow your sexual heat to build at a rate that pleases you and lets you savor your pleasure the most. The toy also has a little sleeve that you slip over your stiff horny clitoris. When you adjust the controls, the sleeve begins to suck gently on your clit, like a warm moist mouth that never tires and it makes your clit feel so good. Mistress Janet is using the toy today because she wants to enjoy her sexual stimulation and have both of her hands free for her cigarette and her pathetic slut's cock.

After adjusting the level of stimulation in her pussy and over her clitoris to a level that will bring her to an orgasm just as she finishes her cigarette, Mistress Janet looks up to a truly disgusting sight of her naked slave with his cock hard and dripping and his eyes burning with lust for her. '"God, You're pathetic!", she growls. "One glimpse of my naked body and your cock starts leaking like a hydrant! I don't know why I put up with you!" Mistress Janet is so right and she knows her slave so well. It takes only the sight of even part of her naked body to make her slave's lust burn so hot. The sight of her large heavy tits overwhelm him and his cock gets so hard and begins to steadily leak precum. He is helpless to do anything about it and he cannot resist her.

Mistress Janet savors her power over her slave. She knows she can do absolutely anything and she enjoys the special pleasures that come with complete power. Her special toy is making her feel so good and Mistress Janet's lust is rising. "I am going to enjoy a cigarette and you had better not cum!", she scolds her slave. "You have neglected my needs, and I need a nice relaxing cum, but you don't deserve to cum! So, You aren't going to cum today." If anything her slave looked even more weak and pathetic, but Mistress Janet knew her natural power and feminine superiority aroused her slave. She also knew that the more she humiliated him, the hornier he would get.

Mistress Janet takes a long white cigarette from a pack and lights it with her lighter. She loves the feeling of the lighter in her hand and she feels so powerful when she flicks it and makes the flame do her bidding. Her lighter is just one more thing under her complete control. She takes a long drag on her cigarette and exhales toward her slave. She watches with amusement as his cock quivers, almost like it is trying to fuck the smoke as it blows by. Men and their cocks are so pathetic. Here is her slave is trying to fuck a stream of smoke and having about as much luck with that as he does with anything else.

Watching her slave reminds Mistress Janet of a story she sent to her slave and she gets an idea that sounds like even more fun. She takes her free hand and grabs his hard cock. She laughs as he gasps at her touch. Her grip is so strong and they both enjoy the moment. Mistress Janet enjoys controlling his cock and her slave enjoys being controlled by her. Mistress Janet takes another long drag on her cigarette and then she slowly exhales her hot smoky waste right onto the head of his cock. She knows he is on the edge. "Don't cum I said!", and he holds back what he wants to do so much. She watches the smoke surround the head of his cock and move along its length before dissipating at his abdomen. She repeats her actions only with her lips even closer to the head of his cock so the smoke is even hotter when it leaves her mouth. "You'd like for me to suck your worthless cock, wouldn't you, you BASTARD?" She watched with disgust as her slave could only nod yes, since he was so transfixed by her that he was unable to speak. "Well THAT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" she stated definitively. However, since you like it so much when I smoke, maybe I'll fuck your cock with my smoke. Her slave looked at her with a puzzled look. She smiled and moved her hand to the head of his cock and squeezed it. Her grip forced the hole in his cock open. She smiled an evil seductive smile as she exhaled her smoke right into the open hole. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh", he grunted with a mixture of lust and pain. She knew that cocks were designed to spew disgusting their seed out and not to have things put into them and that her hot smoky exhalation must really irritate the sensitive tissues inside his cock. She loved it when she hurt him in such an intimate way. She exhaled another hot smoky stream into the hole her strong hand forced to stay open. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all he could grunt in his totally helpless state. The steady wonderful pulsations of her toys inside her shrine and around her majestic clit and the delectable teasing of her slave were bringing Mistress Janet close to a very nice orgasm.

She knew she was ready to cum and there was only one thing that would make her orgasm perfect. She tightened her grip on her slut's worthless cock and took one last drag on her cigarette. The she crushed out her cigarette right onto the head of his aching cock. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!", he screamed. The act of crushing her cigarette into the head of his cock and his scream sent Mistress Janet over the edge into the throes of a very pleasurable orgasm. Her pleasure was even greater knowing his cock head was in agony and he had to watch her amazing display of feminine sexual pleasure. Mistres Janet came and came and came.

I hope you enjoy the story baby. I am sorry that I haven't been able to chat, but I am doing nothing but work right now. As you can see, I am thinking about you and I can't wait until we can meet again.

your pathetic and worthless slave, Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Note, from a dream I had

Ben surfaced slowly from sleep, savoring every moment of the sluggish, dreamy warmth in his head as shifted position slightly. He knew he was losing the moment, his brain gradually shifting gears to wakefulness, but there was just something so wonderful about waking up without an alarm that he wanted to make it last. His eyes slowly opened...

...and took in the woman next to him.

Ben closed his eyes again, very tightly, just for a moment. Then he opened them again. The woman was still there, huddled under the covers, snoring in a just-barely-audible tone.

Some men might have been used to waking up next to strange women, but Ben knew that they at least had a few prerequisite conditions they met before it happened. Ben hadn't left the house all night, he didn't drink, and nobody had been throwing any parties in his apartment. No guests or visitors, no practical jokers, so who was she?

Ben pulled back the covers a little and just stared at the woman for a long moment. She was naked-at least, what he could see of her was naked. He didn't want to disturb her just yet, at least not until he could greet her without an awkward lack of recollection as to exactly how they'd wound up in the same bed together.

She was beautiful, as well. Sleep lent her features a child-like innocence, and her slim, boyish figure helped complete the illusion. For a moment, he wondered if some runaway teenager had slipped into his house looking for a place to spend the night, but then she shifted just a little in her sleep, and her short blonde hair fell away from her ears. They tapered up to tiny points.

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. He'd been writing too much for too long, shunning his friends and ignoring his family, and now he was having crazy, vivid dreams. That was it. That was the only answer. He'd prove it. He reached out to touch the girl, knowing she'd have the insubstantial, unreal touch of a dream-figure.

Her shoulder was warm under his hand. She smiled in her sleep and wriggled up closer to him. Ben took his hand away gently, not wanting to wake her.

No dream. But how-when-why- Ben stilled his brain. No point in sounding like an old-school newspaper editor. This whole thing seemed crazy, but Ben hoped that by gathering his thoughts and back-tracking, he might remember.

She hadn't been here when he'd gotten home from work, that was a near-certainty. The door was locked, and the...elf? Fairy? Vulcan? She probably didn't have a key. Maybe she could magic her way inside, walk through solid doors, but...Occam's Razor. 'The simplest solution is usually the correct one.' Assume he came home to an empty apartment.

Lord knows, he'd made enough of a habit of that over the last few years. Ever since Annie had died, he just hadn't really made the effort to socialize. His friends had been a lifeline, keeping him together during those first few terrible months when it seemed like his whole world had shattered, but he'd known deep in his bones that there'd never be anyone to replace Annie. He just wasn't the dating type. If she hadn't sought out the quiet, bookish young man with the notebook he kept scribbling into during class and asked him what he was writing, Ben knew he'd never have found anyone at all. It was cold comfort, now that Annie was gone, but he knew that brief as it was, it was better than nothing and it would never have been long enough.

He shook himself out of his reverie and continued reconstructing the night's events. He'd been grocery shopping, so his hands were full when he came in, but he'd just moved away from the door long enough to set the bag down on the counter before he turned back to close it. That had to have been when she came in. He'd closed it, locked it, put up the chain. He hadn't opened the door since then, all the windows were shut and he was on the third floor even if they weren't. She must have slipped in during that split-second his back was turned.

He thought back to the mundane matters of his nightly routine, checking his voicemail-his sister had called again, worrying. She said he was "becoming a recluse." Probably true, but not in the way his sister was thinking. Ben admitted he had a tendency towards solitude, even one that had worsened when Annie died. But in general, he made a conscious effort to fight that tendency. Dinner with his friends every week, visit to his sister every month. He didn't skip those often, because he knew that every time he did, it would make it easier to skip it the next time, and the next, until soon he'd forget how to be human at all. Annie wouldn't want that.

But when he was working on a project, he suspended the rules just a little, and the last few weeks, he'd been writing heavily. Ben stifled a laugh, not wanting to wake the woman sleeping next to him. It sounded like alcoholism when he put it that way. In a sense, it was. Annie had once joked about him "writing to survive", but they both knew she hadn't been joking. Ben wrote because if he didn't get the words down on paper, they crowded out his thoughts and made his life a misery of constant distraction. Every session in front of the computer screen helped get the words out of his head where they were frozen, pinned down, not subject to the vagaries of thought and memory.

When he'd come home from work last night, it was with words filling his head as he drove. He remembered turning on the stove impatiently, wanting to toss a pork chop on and eat quickly so that he could get to writing. His thoughts kept drifting over to the work in progress as he rummaged around in the fridge for some vegetables to go with the meal. He never felt like he could write fast enough, get enough words down on paper in each session in front of the computer. He couldn't keep pace with his own imagination, that was the problem.

Well, that, and the fact that he'd accidentally cooked both pork chops. Just further evidence of his distraction, Ben supposed. Tossing one pork chop into the skillet was deliberate; glancing down and seeing two simmering gently in the pan was evidence of a mental lapse. It wasn't a big deal, or anything. The second chop would reheat fine. (Crap. No, it wouldn't. He'd never put it away. It was probably still sitting there in the pan.) Just one more example of absent-mindedness brought on by the need to write. He'd decided he really needed to finish eating and get some of this down on paper before he went nuts.

The writing hadn't gone badly, despite weird computer glitches that occasionally got on his nerves. The thoughts had seemed to flow well, even though he wouldn't really know until he sat down to revise it. He remembered occasionally getting up for a soda, a break, a chance to stretch his legs. He hadn't seen any strange woman during all that. Where had she been hiding? In the bedroom? Under the bed, perhaps? She was slim enough to fit. In the closet? It wouldn't have been hard to hide in there, either.

Which meant she'd probably seen him...Ben blushed a little as the woman stirred in her sleep, rolling over just enough to expose her left breast. Wait. That had happened later. Go through step by step.

He thought back to the writing again, the strange and annoying behavior of his PC. He still couldn't figure it out. Every time he'd taken one of those little breaks, when he sat down, the computer had jumped to a different page of the document. Didn't matter how long he was away, whether he was just running to the bathroom or drinking a soda or washing dishes, he'd get back and it wasn't where he'd left it. Never happened while he was sitting there.

Hang on. Occam's Razor, Ben told himself again. There'd been another person in the apartment. He knew that now. She must have been in the study with him while he was writing. That would fit the facts-it'd explain why he never saw her when he left the study, it'd explain why his computer did funny things when he wasn't in the room...she must have been reading what he'd been writing.

Which meant that she hadn't seen him in his room after all. Ben breathed a little sigh of relief. Not that there was anything too shameful about it. He'd been a little wound up after writing, and decided to masturbate. He had urges, the same as any man, and he'd gotten all too used to the idea that if he didn't relieve them, nobody else would. So he'd put in a videotape, fast-forwarded to a scene he liked, and...

Ben smiled faintly at the memory. It had felt good. Better than usual, in fact. He'd been pumping up and down on the shaft of his cock, but it had been like fingers rubbing his whole body. His skin had felt sensitized, electric with pleasure in a way it hadn't in years, and Ben remembered his nipples tingling and stiffening like an imaginary tongue was running over them, remembered his balls seeming heavy and full and tickling with pleasure. He'd drawn out the pleasure, let it build and ebb for what seemed like ages before finally coming onto his hand. It had felt...

A little memory clicked into place, a stray thought that had been nagging for his attention for several minutes now, and all thoughts of the end of the night were forgotten. He'd taken a break from writing to wash the dishes. He'd washed the plate, the glass, and most particularly the pan. He remembered, because the grease was always tough to get off and every time he washed it, he kept thinking that the Teflon was almost completely scraped off and it was time to get a new one. He had most definitely washed that pan, and that pork chop wasn't in it.

It wasn't in the pan, it wasn't on the plate, he hadn't put it away, and he hadn't eaten it. The pork chop vanishes, to mangle Hitchcock. Time to abandon Occam and take up company with Sherlock Holmes. 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' Ben looked down at the girl and her tiny pointed ears again. Perhaps Douglas Adams would be better. 'I, however, do not like to eliminate the impossible.'

Suppose that this girl, this strange fairy girl who was this very moment lying in his bed sleeping like a baby, had some power. Suppose that she could be...not invisible, there were too many laws of physics that broke and too many ways that she would still have been spotted. Suppose that she could affect people's minds, make them fail to notice her. Like the Shadow. She could cloud the minds of men (and probably women too, wouldn't be much use otherwise), and even if she was standing two feet away from Ben gnawing on a pork chop, even if she was in the same room with Ben reading his unfinished novel whenever he stepped out of the room, even if she was in bed with him...he blushed again...licking his nipples and fondling his balls while he stroked himself, he wouldn't notice her. He'd be convinced he was all alone.

And now she was asleep, he realized as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Her ability must be a conscious one. When she fell asleep, whatever hold she had on his brain relaxed and he noticed her. Yes, a very sensible theory for a very unusual situation. Only one way to test it, though.

He gave her shoulder a tiny shake and said, "Time to wake up."

Her blue eyes opened dreamily, still a little glassy with sleep. She smiled a tiny smile, so beautiful to behold, as she looked at him. She let out a little sigh...and then her eyes opened all the way with an expression of panic, and she disappeared.

"Wait!" he said, leaping out of bed. "Wait, don't be afraid! I'm not going to...I won't hurt you or anything! I promise! I just...Who are you? Why did you come into my house?"

He was racing through the apartment now, trying desperately to figure out where she might have gone. All the while, talking, knowing she could hear him even if he couldn't see her. "I know you're in here!" he said. He didn't, though. Not anywhere specific. He looked in the study, in the kitchen, but he already knew that looking wouldn't do any good. He'd never see her, not even if she was right next to him.

"Please, don't go. I want to know..." Ben wanted to know who she was, where she'd come from, why she'd chosen to visit him, why she'd decided to stay the night, whether she liked the book. He wanted to know everything, but he could already feel the thoughts fading from his mind. It was getting harder to remember her with every passing moment, and he realized that even the memory of her was fading into that blindspot in the back of his head now. "Please, just...just don't leave yet," he said plaintively, not sure if he was speaking to the woman or her memory in his mind. He tried to fix her image, but it just slipped away further and further as he concentrated on it. He clung to one detail for as long as he could, the color of her eyes. They were...were...brown? Green? "I just...I just want to talk..." He trailed off.

He looked around the living room. Strange dream, really. Funny how vivid it seemed. That was always the way of dreams you got just before waking, though. You were just awake enough that it seemed to make sense to leap out of bed and run through the apartment shouting for an imaginary woman. Ben rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and went to grab a shower.

Once he'd showered and dressed, he headed for the study. Might as well start the day with a little writing, and-he sighed in frustration. Had he really left the chain off and the door unlocked all night? Lucky no burglar had come calling. He locked the door and slipped the chain on, and went over to his computer. Sitting down, he turned the monitor on.

There was a document open on the screen. Ben squinted at it; had he written this, sometime in that last weird dream? He must have. Something he'd probably thought at the time would go well in his novel, a message from an Elven Princess. It didn't make any sense in the waking hours, though.

Dear Benjamin,

Thank you for your generous hospitality. I know I should never have let you see me, but I had stayed so late, and your bed was so soft and warm and welcoming that sleep overtook me, and our glamour does not work when we are not awake to cast it. You were kind to me at a moment when I was vulnerable, though, and I shall never forget it.

I hope you forgive me the intrusion-my family tells me I take too great an interest in the human folk, but your eyes told such stories. I had to follow you home and find out what they were. (The novel is lovely, by the way. There's a typo on page 127, though. You spelled "judgment" as "judgement." Don't feel bad. It's a common mistake.)

I expect to be punished when I return home-out all night following humans, and falling asleep in one's house to boot. It may be many weeks before I can return. But I promise I will. I need to know what happens next in your novel-and to the man writing it. And although trust does not come easily to my people, you have shown yourself to be such a gentle soul. Perhaps next time, I will let you see me as I see you.

Sincerely,

Luna


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

Note, the last to chapters were just little ideas I had that would not go away. I decided to post all 3 chapters on the same day, because it will most likely be some time before I will be able to post again. I promise it it not be almost 2 years again. :)

So... The main piece.

Okay, so I was pissed off and that probably wasn't the best time to suddenly accept an invitation to meet a stranger in a bar but frankly, I just didn't care anymore. My boyfriend was a no show for the third Saturday night in a row. He always had a good reason for it but enough was enough. We were on a downward slide toward a break up and the reality was that I had dressed up expecting a good time and I was stuck at home again. Well, no more I decided! If he thought I was staying at home waiting for him again, he had another think coming.

My dark brown hair was fixed and hanging in loose curls down my back. My makeup was done, I had on a white dress with fringe at the hem that was made for dancing, and by golly I was going out! I slipped my high-heeled sandals on and ran my hands up my long legs to smooth out my pantyhose. I'm 5'8" and the heels added 3 inches to my height. My boyfriend is 5'11" so they put us at the same height but the guy who had been flirting with me online said he was 6'2". I left a message on my boyfriend's answering machine telling him we were through and then I jumped online and left a message for DARKLVR that said, "Fat Jack's, 8:30 pm, I'm living dangerously" then I headed for my car.

Fat Jack's is a nice hangout during the week and on weekends the live bands can really have the place hopping. I like to dance and I hadn't gotten a chance to in weeks. I looked at the marquee and knew that I'd picked the perfect night. The band was a favorite of mine and they weren't afraid to play a broad range of music including country, swing, pop, and rock. I put my purse over my shoulder and walked up to the door.

"Hello darling," the bouncer drawled as I handed him the money for the cover charge.

"Aren't you the sweetest thing," I drawled back and winked at him. I watched him flush with embarrassment as he handed me my change. "Better be careful," I warned. "We don't want the masses to discover what a big softy you are." I winked again and left him laughing at the door. Greg and his wife, Mona were friends of mine. Greg was moonlighting at Fat Jack's to earn the extra money they needed to move into a larger house now that Mona was pregnant with twins.

I chose a table for two between the bar and the dance floor. The waitress took my order for a whiskey sour as I looked over the men standing or sitting alone near the bar. I wanted to dance and if DARKLVR didn't show I would dance with whoever was available. My eyes had made a complete circuit of the room when I saw him standing at the end of the bar. He was dressed all in black and my pulse raced as I looked him over. His description of himself was pretty accurate. He looked to be over 6' tall with longish brown hair hanging over his collar. He had on tight, black jeans and cowboy boots. His shirt was black and I could see the glint of metal at his neck where a heavy chain rested. The shirt was open at the top but only for comfort. You could tell by looking at him, that nothing about him was affected. He looked like he knew what he wanted and didn't care what anyone else thought. I dropped my eyes as he turned his back to the bar and surveyed the room. I didn't want him to catch me staring.

The waitress brought my drink and the appetizer I had ordered. I busied myself trying the assortment of spicy chicken bites while the couple at the next table began arguing about whether he had flirted with some other woman before they arrived. Their voices were getting louder and several other people were starting to stare as her voice became shrill and she began swearing at him. He looked embarrassed and kept asking her to calm down. Suddenly she picked up her glass and flung the contents into his face. He tried to get back out of the way and ended up bumping my table. I rescued my own glass and the basket of chicken as his chair collided with the table and knocked down the chair on the other side of mine. Suddenly a black clad arm reached out and took the basket from my hand. I looked up into the piercing green eyes of the man at the bar.

He held his hand out palm up and said, "Perhaps my table might be safer." I looked at him and knew for sure that this was DARKLVR. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. Together we went to the far side of the room where several booths were placed against the wall. The seating was darker there - more intimate feeling and I felt a slight quiver of excitement chase up and down my spine. I wondered what this dynamic looking man had in mind as he sat across from me and I felt our knees brush under the table. Up close he was ruggedly handsome, the kind of guy you expected to see riding a horse in a western movie. He completely ignored the couple who had caused the commotion and watched me as I nervously twisted my glass around on its paper coaster.

Now that I was here, I had no clue what to say or do. My natural shyness kicked in and I couldn't even look at him. His hand was gentle as he placed it over one of mine on the glass. I lifted my eyes to his and he smiled.

"Don't be nervous. We won't do anything you don't want to do," he said. I felt his knee bump mine under the table again and I wondered if he had done it on purpose. I looked into his face but it wasn't giving any clues to his thoughts. We sat and looked at each other while the band began warming up the crowd with some light banter.

"You came here to dance?" he asked as if we'd never discussed meeting before.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then dance is what we'll do." We stood up and moved out onto the floor. The song wasn't a slow one but it wasn't fast either. He held me with some space between us as we moved around the floor. He was a good dancer and we matched up well. That song ended and we stayed on the floor, dancing to the next one and the one after that. I was becoming more relaxed and found myself moving more fluidly as we went from song to song.

The band changed tempo and moved into a slow love song. I looked into his face and saw his eyes darken before he pulled me closer to him. I put my hand against his chest to steady myself and his arm slipped around my back. We were both perspiring lightly from the faster dances and I could feel the beating of his heart through the thin black cloth covering his chest. I longed to be one of those girls who can think of a witty remark to make at just the right moment but the excitement of being in the arms of a virtual stranger had me tongue-tied. We danced slowly around the room and I could feel his thighs moving against mine. It felt so dangerously naughty that my heart beat faster with excitement. His hand was moving in slow circles against the small of my back as we danced.

I had a wild thought that he could so easily slide his hand down over my butt. I contemplated that for a minute and wondered what my reaction should be if he did. Then I decided that it didn't matter what it should be, I was supposed to be having fun so I'd just go with the flow. The song ended and the band said they were taking a break so we went back to our table.

The ice in our drinks had melted so he ordered fresh ones before excusing himself to use the restroom. He still wasn't back when they arrived and I was still hot from dancing so I thought I'd cool off a little. I picked up my icy cold glass and tipped my head back, closed my eyes and laid it against my neck. I heard a noise and my eyes flew open. He was standing at the table watching me and his eyes were hot. He slid into the booth and sat so one of my knees was in between his. The position forced me to sit with my legs slightly spread under the table. I could tell by the small smile on his face that he had done it on purpose.

I sat my glass down and pushed my hair back off my neck with one hand. His eyes followed a small trickle of moisture as it ran down my neck, over my collarbone, and disappeared beneath the neckline of my dress. When his eyes lifted to mine, I could see the lust shining in them. I couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that snaked up my spine. My body tightened and an image popped into my mind of the two of us in bed. His knees shifted against mine and one slid further up the inside of my thighs. I looked at him as one of his hands dropped below the table.

He started making small talk about the band and we chatted about dancing and other favorite activities as I wondered whether he had moved his knees on purpose. He watched my face as his hand suddenly slid over my knee. He continued talking and I held my breath as I wondered what he would do next. Slowly he leaned forward and ran his hand up my leg as far as he could reach. One finger stroked my thigh as his foot nudged my feet further apart. I was completely mesmerized by that stroking finger so he had no trouble wedging both his knees in between mine.

I knew if anyone looked they would see my legs spread apart and my dress hiked up under the table but that slowly stroking finger had my pulse racing and I completely lost my train of thought. He couldn't reach all the way up to my panties but I was getting wet wishing he could.

The band started playing again and I knew I needed to calm down. I scooted a little further out of reach and told him I was going to the restroom before we started dancing again. I knew he was watching me as I walked toward the back and I had to resist the urge to turn around and look at him. Everyone else had used the facilities while the band was resting so I had the place to myself when I went in. I locked the door and smiled at the wanton creature looking back at me from the mirror. She looked like someone who knew what she wanted as opposed to the real me who is too shy to take what I want. I used the restroom and ran cold water over my wrists to try to calm down. I was looking down when I pulled the door open so I almost walked into the body standing in the door frame.

I looked up in shock when I realized the person blocking my way was the very man who had occupied my thoughts as I looked in the mirror. He gave a tight smile and began backing me into the bathroom. I let go of the door and he snapped the lock and pushed it closed behind us. All I could do was stare as he reached out and took my purse and dropped it on the counter. His tongue came out to lick his lips and I gave a tiny moan.

"We could get caught," I warned.

"Do you really care?" he asked as he pulled me hard against him.

"No," I breathed as my arms encircled his shoulders and I pulled his lips down onto mine. His mouth was greedy as it pushed hard against mine. One of his hands slid up into my hair and he jerked my head back as his tongue thrust into my open mouth. Our tongues rubbed and stroked against each other as we got our first taste of each other. Finally he pulled his head back and we both gasped for breath. I felt his lips on my neck and they weren't gentle. His tongue pushed hard against me and then he opened his mouth further and scraped his teeth down the sensitive flesh of my throat. I shivered as his other hand moved down over my breast. My nipples grew hard and I could feel them pushing against my bra.

Heat pooled between my legs and I felt the thrust of his erection against my lower stomach. I groaned and rubbed my hips harder against him. My hands dropped down to his waist and I hung on as he turned me around and shoved me up against the door. One hand dropped down and I cupped the hard evidence of his arousal. He groaned and rocked his hips so my hand rubbed against his cock. The hand holding my hair pulled my head back again and he bent down to lick my neck as I continued to stroke him through his jeans. His other hand slid down my side and began inching my dress up.

I arched against him as his hand crept higher up my thigh. Yes, right there. His hand cupped my pussy over my hose and panties and he ground the heel of his hand against me. He released my hair and used his free hand to lift my dress up and hold it against my waist. I felt his fingers picking at the material of my pantyhose then suddenly he gave a tug and I felt the material tear. Instantly his finger poked inside the hole he had made searching for the edge of my panties.

"Spread your legs further apart," he ordered as his eyes glittered down at me. I obliged and then that incredible seeking finger was up under the lace of my panties. He slid it against me and I had no choice but to let go of his erection so I could hold onto him for balance. I looked over his shoulder and saw our reflection in the mirror. My dress was bunched up at my waist and my legs were spread wide apart while his hand began driving me wild. I closed my eyes against the erotic image when his finger ran down my slit and up to the hard little button that needed attention. He circled it then pinched it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. I held onto his arms for support and could only moan as he rubbed and flicked my clit with his fingers and thumb.

"My God, you're wet," he whispered. "Is this what you need?" he asked.

I could only look at him, lost in the sensations he was creating. I could feel the moisture from my pussy spreading as he stroked me.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"What?" I moaned, pushing my hips against his hand.

"What if someone hears us?" he continued.

"I, I don't know," I whimpered as his hand began moving faster against me.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I was getting close and he just kept rubbing me faster as he watched my face.

"No, oh God, please don't stop," I begged as he nuzzled my throat again.

"Are you going to cum?" he asked as his teeth nipped at my neck.

"Yes, oh please, yes," I didn't care what else he did I just wanted his hand to keep stroking me, rubbing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Are you sure," he groaned hoarsely against my skin.

I had begun to pant in time with his strokes. "Yes, make me cum," I pleaded.

His hand moved faster and faster as I pushed my dripping pussy against him. The tension mounted and then finally with one last flick of his finger I exploded against him. I could hear myself groaning as the pleasure spread out from my clit to encompass my entire body. He shoved two fingers deep inside me and I felt my muscles squeezing them as the spasms went on and on. I continued to ride his hand as his movements slowed. When I finally stilled he slipped his hand out and slowly licked the length of one of the fingers that was now coated with my juices. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he cleaned his fingers off.

"You're just as sweet as I knew you'd be," he smiled before he bent down and kissed me gently on the mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue. I had never tasted myself before and I wondered if that was how all women taste.

I reached for the waistband of his jeans so I could bring him the same relief he had just given me but he stepped back.

"Not yet. We'll get to that, eventually," he said. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and looked me up and down. "Oh, before you come back to the table." he paused.

I looked up at his face wondering what he meant.

He grinned down at me, "Lose the panties," he finished.

I must have looked a little shocked because he laughed as he unlocked the door and stepped out. He relocked it and pulled it closed behind him so I was alone. I had never been out in public in a dress without panties before but I didn't waste time debating the issue with myself. Either I was living dangerously or I wasn't. I took the panties off and left the pantyhose on even though they had a hole in the crotch now.

When I returned to the table he lifted one eyebrow at me, silently asking if I had complied with his demands. I gave a quick nod and slid into the booth. We resumed dancing and laughed about all kinds of things as the night wore on. Other than a feeling of tension in him when we danced close, it was as if the earlier heat between us was gone. That is, it was gone until the band moved into their last set. They were winding down the evening so the lights were low and the songs were mostly slow love songs.

He pulled me close so we were touching all the way down as his hands rested on my hips. I had no choice but to put my arms up around him and I sighed as he held me and began to move his feet in time with the music. His fingers spread open so they were resting on the top of my butt and I closed my eyes as we danced. I could feel the bulge at his crotch and I wanted to rub myself against it. My head was on his shoulder and he dipped his head so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"Feel what you do to me," he whispered. His lips trailed tiny kisses down the side of my neck. I waited breathlessly for what he might do next. Then I felt his tongue on the skin where my shoulder meets my neck. His lips rubbed against it and then his teeth were biting me. They weren't too hard, weren't too soft. The love bite was perfect and I couldn't stop the tiny moan that escaped from my lips anymore than I could stop my own lips from pressing kisses against his neck.

My nipples pearled into hard aching points and I could feel heat gathering as my pussy readied itself for the cock that was straining the front of his jeans. I glanced around at the other dancers but no one was paying any attention to us. The dance ended and we let go of each other reluctantly. I thought we might leave but he held my hand and led me back to our table. He sat opposite me and looked across at me. I was breathing slightly fast and I figured I must look flushed from the excitement but he just smiled at me. That's when it dawned on me that he had done it all on purpose. He was deliberately raising my temperature while he remained in control. Or, in as much control as a man with an erection can be in. I decided it was time to raise the stakes.

I reached under the table and removed my right sandal. I put it in my lap so I wouldn't lose it and then I nudged his leg with my knee so he had to spread his legs a little to accommodate mine. I kept talking so he wouldn't realize I was up to anything. Then I lifted my leg and slid my foot in between his thighs. I watched his eyes as he realized what I was doing. Before he could react, my foot was planted against his zipper. He sucked in his breath as I wiggled it around a little. His voice sounded hoarse as we continued to talk. I alternated pressing my heel and instep against him and I felt the bulge getting more solid. As I moved my toes I could feel the outline of the head pushing up toward his waistband. I pushed more firmly against it and separated my toes so they were spread on either side of it. As I moved my toes up and down he quit pretending to talk about other things.

"Oh God," he groaned as he reached down and held my foot against his erection. "You did that on purpose," he said as he rolled his hips against the pressure of my foot.

I just grinned at him. That's when he decided to turn the tables on me and instead of pressing my foot against him he ran his hand up my leg. He couldn't reach very far as I was sitting back against the seat in order to stretch my leg out while I caressed him. Remembering what had happened last time made me even wetter and I was beginning to become afraid I would leave a wet spot on my dress if we didn't leave soon.

"Put your shoe on," he said as he gave my foot one last pat before pushing it away. I fastened the strap and we slid out of the booth but he wasn't ready to leave. He pulled me back onto the dance floor for one more bit of torture. The dance wasn't a real fast one but it had a nice beat and we moved around the floor with a bit of space between us. He bent me back in a dip at one point, spun me around and jerked me up against him. The hard motion of our bodies rubbing was a delicious friction that I could see he was enjoying as well. He executed the move several more times before the dance was over.

The next song was a slow one. I moved into his arms and put one of mine around his shoulders and the other on his chest. As we danced I rubbed my hand over his muscles. I felt the small bump of his nipple and I rubbed it and then used my fingernail to scrape it into a hard point. My own nipples were tight inside my bra. I reached up and pushed one finger inside the button at the top of his shirt. His hands were moving restlessly on my hips as I unbuttoned one and placed my lips against his chest. I combed the tips of my fingers through the hair revealed in the opening and unbuttoned another button. I could hear his heart beating quickly under my ear and then his hands slid lower. He pressed them against my butt and pulled me up closer so he could rub his hardness against me.

"You've got me so hard," he groaned against my hair. His lips moved down so they were next to my ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right here, right now?" he asked me softly.

I looked around to see if anyone could hear us, but the few couples remaining were too far away to have heard. "Do you have any idea how badly I need you to fuck me?" I asked him in return.

He continued whispering to me and his words were so sexy I felt like I was going to cum just from listening to him. "My cock is so swollen. It's throbbing in my pants." All I could do was moan in response.

"I want to pull that dress off and unzip my jeans right here. I want to push you back on one of these tables and spread your legs apart. I want to fill my hands with those big titties of yours and then do you want to know what I'd do next?"

"Yes, tell me," I pleaded as the erotic images danced in my head.

"Feel my cock against you? That big throbbing piece of meat?" He thrust his hips against me for emphasis.

"Yes," I groaned as my pussy flooded with juices. "Yes, I feel every big, hard inch of it," I told him as my arms slipped down to hold him even tighter against me.

"I'd shove it into that pussy of yours and fuck you until you cum all over it," he finished.

I groaned low in my throat and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out with the cravings his words awakened in me. He held me against him and never said another word as we continued to move around the floor. My body was trembling with the need to feel him inside me. I knew he could feel it, too. My heart was racing and we were both breathing quickly when the dance ended. Without a word he turned and pulled me toward the exit. Neither of us said a word as I followed him to his pickup. He unlocked the driver's door and I slid in with him right behind me. He looked at me as I sat next to him and smiled when my hand dropped to the leg nearest mine.

"You look like you need a good fucking," he stated as he lifted one hand to my hair. I smiled back at him and squeezed his thigh.

"Know anyone who might oblige?" I asked him with a cheeky grin. His answer was a quick hard kiss before he straightened up and turned the key. He shifted into gear and we drove off. I left my hand on his thigh and he put his on mine. When we were talking online I had confessed my "sex in a pickup truck" secret fantasy to him. I wondered if he remembered it.

His hand was now rubbing up and down, going a little higher with each stroke. I knew he could hear my breathing getting faster again as I waited for him to touch me where I needed it most. My breasts were heavy and the nipples were getting hard again as his hand crept higher. I felt the muscles in his thigh flexing as he worked the gas pedal. I looked at him and he smiled at me. There was no doubt how this night was going to end. I moved my hand so it covered the hardness pressed so tightly against his zipper and he groaned.

He signaled a turn and we were on a street I wasn't familiar with. It led to a small pond and he pulled up next to a tree. He reversed the pickup so it was parked facing back toward the road. He shut it off and turned toward me. His hand went back down to my thigh and he used the other hand to pull me against him. As our lips met his hand finally cupped my pussy. I couldn't stop the moan that came from my throat. My legs spread further apart and I pulled him closer to me. His mouth rubbed against mine and our lips were hard and hungry as we tasted each other. His tongue slid across my lips and thrust inside my mouth, imitating the moves our bodies longed to perform.

I slid a hand up the back of his neck to pull his head closer as his hands slid up my back to pull me more fully against him. Adjustments were made and then my breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. I ached to feel him naked against me. His hands slid around to the front of my dress and he pressed the palms against the fullness of my breasts. I moaned again as he squeezed and kneaded them until the nipples were hard points thrusting against his hands. He pushed my dress down off my shoulder as our tongues danced against each other. We were both breathing hard by the time he had my bra hanging open.

"Oh, what nice big titties you have," he whispered as he looked down at my breasts. He rolled one of the nipples between his thumb and finger. "I knew they were going to be like this." He dropped his hands to my waist as his head bent to take one in his mouth. I hung onto his arms as he licked and sucked until the tip was red and swollen. He moved to the other one as my hand pulled his head close to me. I let my own head fall back against the seat and lifted the breast higher toward his waiting mouth. He pinched it between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. The movement sent a pulse straight to my clit. I felt like I might cum if he kept doing that.

He released my breasts when my fingers started to unbutton his shirt. I was growing more restless against him, needing to feel him naked against me. I pulled his shirt up out of his jeans so I could touch his naked back and chest as his lips started sucking on my neck. He reduced me to a moaning, incoherent bundle of need and I wanted to drive him just as wild. He knew from our online talks that my neck is sensitive and he continued to bite and kiss my throat while I moaned and writhed against him.

Finally he sat back and shrugged his shirt off. Before he could pull me close again, I pressed my own lips against his neck. I trailed tiny, wet kisses down his neck and collarbone to one flat, male nipple. I licked across it with my tongue and ran my hands through the hair on his chest. I felt the nipple pucker up and I sucked it into my mouth. This time it was his head that tipped backwards as he pressed his chest against my lips and tongue. I continued to tease his nipple and dropped one hand down into his lap. His legs instantly spread apart and my hand was resting over the hard bulge of his cock.

I moved to the other nipple and pressed my hand against his hardness, shaping it and rubbing it through his jeans. He groaned and his hips pressed upwards. I could feel the length of him pressed hard against his zipper. I longed to have him out of his jeans, hot and hard against my hand! I slid backwards across the seat and pulled him toward me. By sliding to the edge of the seat, he could lift his leg up to run alongside me. It was a little awkward but it allowed me to tug down on the zipper of his jeans and unbutton the snap. He held his breath as I pulled the opening apart and reached inside. I slid all the way off the seat onto the floor and he slid closer to me as I stroked the hard length of his thick cock. It curved upwards from his body and he moaned when I squeezed it.

I bent close and pressed my lips to the exposed skin on his hip. I heard his sharp intake of breath when I sucked on the skin and left a love bite there. I breathed deeply of his rich, manly scent as my hand continued to stroke up and down the hard length of his swollen manhood.

"Ahh, God," I heard him moan as my tongue finally reached out and licked across the tip. It was already oozing pre-cum and I tasted the saltiness as I licked around the glistening head. He thrust against my face and I rewarded him by sucking the knob into my mouth. His hands were on my shoulders and I knew he wanted to touch me but couldn't because of our positions.

"Ahhh, suck me," he begged as I continued to stroke the shaft with my tongue to dampen it then fed the rest of his cock into my mouth. I pulled back while maintaining the suction and heard another groan from him. His cock seemed to get even harder and I could feel my pussy getting wetter. He was gently thrusting against my face and I reached around him to fill my hands with his ass cheeks. I pulled him closer to my face as my tongue furiously circled the head and underside of the hardness in my mouth.

He couldn't take anymore without cumming and told me so. He pushed me back and lay there catching his breath as his cock throbbed with the need to cum. I knew how he felt because my pussy was throbbing just as wildly! He sat up and pulled me up against him for another long, hot kiss. He reached out and pushed the passenger door open and slid out onto the ground.

"Come here," he said holding his hand out to me. I sat up on the seat and he turned me so my legs were on either side of him. His cock pressed against my pussy on the outside of my pantyhose and he lifted one of my breasts up to his lips. He immediately sucked the tip in and bit it gently with his teeth.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he teased me with his lips and tongue and teeth. I was moving restlessly against him, trying to press him against my pussy. His hand dropped down and he jerked on the hole in my pantyhose. I heard a loud rip and we both groaned at the sound. Then he pressed the palm of one hand against my sex. I knew he could feel how wet I was. He pushed the hand up so the heel slid over me and up to my clit. He pressed it hard against me and felt my hips buck against him. Then the hand was gone.

I watched his head descend and then those incredible lips of his were kissing my inner thigh. He yanked on the material again and exposed a big part of one thigh. He kissed and sucked until he left a mark and I was begging him to touch my pussy. He used both hands to spread my lips apart and then his tongue was licking up the length of me. He stopped when he got to my exposed clit. He blew on it and watched my hips buck in reaction. Finally his lips fastened on it and he sucked on the hard little nub. My legs lifted up to brace against the door and he went right on licking and sucking on the little treasure he had found. He moved one hand up so he could hold me open with one, releasing the other to stroke over my pussy hole. He pushed a finger inside me as he felt my thighs tremble with need.

I could hear myself whimpering as he added a second finger and started working them in and out in unison with the tongue bath he was giving my clit. "Oh, oh, oh," I panted as he continued to fuck me with his fingers and tongue. "Oh God, I need to cum," I moaned.

He went right on licking me and working his fingers in and out. Then he pinched my clit between his lips and started flicking the end of it with his tongue. My hands went to my breasts and my hips surged up against him. I couldn't believe what he was doing as I felt myself getting closer to climaxing. I heard myself beg him not to stop as his fingers found the perfect rhythm inside me.

"Oh, pleassseeee," I begged. My hips were pushing hard against him as I came on his face and fingers. It was incredible. It was straight out of every fantasy I'd ever had. He pulled his lips back and licked me up and down one more time before standing back up. His hands went to my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

"I can't wait anymore," he groaned. "I have to fuck you." My legs were already in the air as I felt the hot, hard length of his achingly rigid tool slide against the wet folds of my pussy. He rubbed the head against my clit and I felt another spasm deep inside me as he groaned, "Now!" and slammed the length of his cock into my greedy pussy. He began to move immediately. His hips pumped against me over and over again as he drove his cock in and out of my slit. I could feel every ridge of his tool as my pussy squeezed it on each thrust. I couldn't believe it but I was immediately moving toward another orgasm!

"You are so tight," he moaned. I smiled and one leg dropped down to rest on his hip. I used it for leverage and pulled him harder against me. The wet sounds of our sex filled the night air and the scent of it filled the space around us. We were both beginning to sweat in spite of the cooler temperature. On and on he went, driving his cock into me, turning a little this way and that so it stabbed into me from different angles, each one more pleasurable than the last. His hand dropped between us and he rubbed his fingertips across my clit. My pussy clamped down and I felt another orgasm rip through me. My body trembled and I felt him grow rigid.

"I'm cumming," he groaned. His hands gripped my hips hard as he pushed his against me. I felt his cock jerk and then the warmth of his hot cum spilling into me. He pulled back a little and thrust again and I felt more of it against the walls of my pussy. It was the most fantastic thing I had felt in a long, long time! When he pulled back the next time, I felt our combined cum running down over his balls and over my ass. I couldn't believe how good I felt and couldn't stop smiling. His face was tight and his head was thrown back as he let out a long groan and thrust into me one more time. His cock continued to jump inside me as his balls emptied out. I could feel my pussy squeezing him, milking it for every drop.

Finally he looked at me and bent down to kiss one of my breasts. I felt his cock slip out of me and then I heard him begin to laugh. He straightened up and looked down at me and I started laughing too. It was a laugh of pure delight over the entire experience.

He pulled on my arms so I was sitting up and kissed the end of my nose. "By the way," he said, "my name's Harry."

I'm Hermione.


End file.
